Xiaolin Showdown and YuGiOh Crossover: Battle City
by megasean3000
Summary: Xiaolin Showdown and YuGiOh joined. The Battle City tournament rebegins, and the Warriors must get into grips with Duel Monsters, in order to save the world from 10,000 years of darkness.
1. Introduction

**Xiaolin Showdown + Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover**

Hi fans to Xiaolin Showdown and Yu-Gi-Oh! (The first ones with Yugi (The Pharaoh) Joey etc.) I am making a crossover with these two. They are one of my favourite shows so I thought 'why not mix these two together?' So I went into a fortnight of brainstorming, figuring out ideas from "Shall the world of Yugi come to XS?" or "what will be the purpose of this?" etc. Then I came up with it, to make XS characters go into a 16-way tournament of Yu-Gi-Oh. The characters involve: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Hannibal Roy Bean, and Stephanie (Omi's girlfriend in "Wudai Warrior Adventures") Yugi, Joey, Seto Kaiba, Marik, Mai, Odion, Bakura and the rare hunter with the Exodia Deck. The plot of the story is:

The Warriors need to go on a search for an ancient artefact of magical properties, and where might this ancient artefact be? Why in Domino City, home to Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler and friends. Yugi explains he seen the picture of the magical artefact as a prize of the Battle City Tournament 2. (This time it's sixteen finalists.) But Chase Young, Jack Spicer, Hannibal Roy Bean participate as well, in order to claim the magical object. But the four Warriors get mixed in the Shadow Games, as Marik has returned to his evil self (Not by will.) and joins with Hannibal Bean to try and take down the Warriors and the Duelists to help plunge the world into darkness and seek his ultimate revenge.

I hope that was a good summary. The cards used are exactly like the ones used in the Battle City Tournament. So review telling me what you think, and/or advice, 'cus I got a really good idea for this crossover. Thanks.


	2. To Domino City

**To Domino City**

(Raimundo had been made leader of the Warriors, it was a day after the promotion, and he was already busy with what he did whenever he gets promoted. He sticks his old sash into a picture frame, sticks a label of what class it is and hangs it in his bedroom wall, with his Dragon-In-Training sash and Xiaolin Apprentice Sash. (He was thinking how one sash caused so much trouble a while ago at that point.) Then Kimiko walked in while he hammering the nail.)

Kimiko: Hey, Mr. Leader!

Raimundo: What?

(He banged his thumb on the hammer and let out a little yelp.)

Kimiko: Here, let me help.

Raimundo: (Handing her the hammer.) Er … thanks?

Kimiko: Don't sweat it; you are our leader after all.

Raimundo: Y'know, just because I'm at a higher stage, doesn't mean we can't be equals.

(Then Omi walked in.)

Omi: Oh, but it does. In fact you maybe have the power to make fun of me.

Raimundo: Why would I wanna do that?

Kimiko: I think he's referring to your little non-Apprentice thing. Maybe you can get your revenge?

Raimundo: Are you kidding? Nah, I'm a leader, not a bully.

(Then Master Fung walked in.)

Master Fung: Well done, Raimundo.

Raimundo: Huh?

Omi: That was all an act, to test your leadership.

Kimiko: And I think you passed!

Raimundo: Hehe, thanks.

Master Fung: But on the more serious side, meet me in the meditation hall. I have important matters to explain to you.

(The three looked at each other and brought Clay along to the meditation hall.)

Master Fung: There is an ancient artefact of unimaginable power and strength.

Raimundo: Shen Gong Wu?

Master Fung: No, much more powerful. If in the wrong hands, it would dominate the world faster than the Castle of Dark Pasts.

(They all gasped.)

Clay: And that Castle made ruling the world look like sausage piling.

Master Fung: Dojo will take you to the artefact. And this will be a perfect test for our new leader.

Raimundo: Hey, I'm not the kinda guy who grabs attention. But, okay team, fall out!

(Omi, Kimiko and Clay all raced out with Dojo.)

Master Fung: good luck, leader.

(Dojo the took flight, and took them to a very large city.)

Raimundo: Is this where the artefact's hidden?

Dojo: Yup. Better make friendly with the locals if your gonna find that artefact, Mr. Leader.

Raimundo: Sheesh, I told yah to call me either Rai or Raimundo.

(They landed and explored the city until they came up to a sign saying: Domino City.)

Kimiko: Domino City? How original.

Omi: No time, we must find the ancient artefact! Dojo, can you locate it?

Dojo: It's right, that way!

(He pointed to a huge crowd, which they all confusingly ran to.)


	3. Seto Kaiba's Grand Speech

**Seto Kaiba's Grand Speech**

(The four Warriors bashed their way through the crowd, to see what the big fuss was about. It was a small stage in which a tall man with long brown was standing with a microphone, ready to make a speech.)

Man: Greetings duelists of Domino City! As you know, I am Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp and host of this year's Battle City Tournament!

Raimundo: Battle what?

Kaiba: The same rules applies as last years, each duelist is given one locator card and an official Kaiba Corp Duel Disk, they must find six in order to enter the finals, only there will be sixteen places in the finals. And by getting other locator cards is by beating duelists all over the city. The card rules apply as usual, each player plays with 4000 life points and duel until that person runs out of life points, run out of cards to draw, or surrenders. And the loser must give up his or her rarest card.

Kimiko: This is really confusing!

Kaiba: You will receive your duel disk in your local card shop. We begin in one week's time. After one week, no more Duel Disks will be issued. Farewell, until one week.

(He walked off into a helicopter which blew off.)

Omi: This is most confusing! So many questions swirling inside my head.

Clay: Who in tar nation is Kaiba? What in tar nation is duelling? And what was he talking about?

(Then three people joined in. One a small boy with blonde spiky hair. One a taller teenager with a green jacket and the last a women with a purple jacket and long blonde hair.)

Teenager: Don't tell me you don't know about duelling!

Kimiko: As a matter of a fact, we don't!

(The teenager and the woman burst out laughing, but the boy approached and raised a hand to shake.)

Boy: I'm Yugi, Yugi Muto.

(Raimundo shook his hand.)

Raimundo: I'm Raimundo Pedrosa. This is Kimiko Tohomiko, Omi and Clay Bailey.

Yugi: Sorry, what's Omi's last name?

Omi: I do not know my last name Yugi.

(The teenager and the woman laughed louder.)

Kimiko: He was orphaned when he was a baby.

(The two stopped.)

Teenager: Sheesh, sorry. Well, if Yugi can trust these guys, surely I can. Am Joey Wheeler.

Woman: And I'm Mai Valentine.

Clay: Nice ter mee'cha.

Yugi: So you have trouble duelling?

Raimundo: Actually, we don't know anything about it.

Yugi: Well, let's go to my place. I always wanted to teach another person.

Joey: Oh hahaha! But now am a pro!

Kimiko: But before we start. Who was that man who just gave that speech?

Mai: You haven't been around here have you?

Yugi: His name is Seto Kaiba, a very powerful duelist, president of Kaiba Corporation, and only known person with a legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Warriors: Blue Eyes White Dragon?

Joey: Yeah, a powerful card that can obliterate you in seconds.

Yugi: So come on. We got a lot to teach you.


	4. Yugi and Duelling

**Yugi and Duelling**

(The four Warriors, Yugi, Joey and Mai came to a small shop which a poster was sitting on.)

Yugi: Oh right, that's the poster for the second Battle City Tournament. And take a look at the prize.

(Along with a cauldron of prize money, a silver stone with ancient looking symbols on it was too offered as the first place prize. Dojo inspected it.)

Dojo: That's it! That's the ancient artefact!

Raimundo: No way! What a coincidence.

Yugi: Is this why you're here at Battle City?

Omi: Oh yes, Yugi. Once you have taught us the ancient game of Duelling, we shall teach you of our quest.

(The seven entered the shop and an old man put away a paper to meet them.)

Yugi: Hey grandpa. If you don't mind I'll be teaching these four how to duel.

Grandpa: How interesting. I suspect they will be entering the Battle City Tournament?

Raimundo: You betcha! Bring it on!

Grandpa: Now don't jump the gun, Duelling is a difficult game.

Yugi: So let's get started. Let's see where to begin?

Joey: Try the basics?

Yugi: Oh right! What the aim of the game is about: two or more players need to use a variety of cards called Duel Monsters, in order to lower the opponent's life points to zero to win.

Kimiko: Uh huh. Makes sense so far.

(Yugi carefully explained the rules and boundaries of the "Ancient art of Duelling" with the help of Joey, Mai and his grandpa.)

Omi: So, there are five types of cards. Monsters, Magic, Trap, Fusion and Ritual?

Joey: But some Monsters have special abilities that turn the tables in a Duel.

Raimundo: You are allowed to summon one Monster, unless it's a special summon? And you can activate any amount of magic cards?

Mai: Yep, but Trap cards need to be laid face down and need to be triggered to come into effect.

(Yugi had finished all the rules.)

Omi: A most game, I cannot wait to begin!

Yugi: Well first you need a Duelling Deck. Grandpa? Care to do so?

Grandpa: Of course, Omi, step forward.

(Omi walked a step to Grandpa, he examined his eyes carefully.)

Grandpa: Surely. (He took out a duel deck and handed it to Omi.) Use this deck; it's filled with Spellcaster types and good magic cards. It's perfect for your type. Ms. Tohomiko, step forward.

(Kimiko stepped forward and Grandpa too examined her and pulled out a Deck and handed her it.)

Grandpa: This deck has Light monsters; both Fairy and Spellcasters rule this deck. Plus trap cards beyond measure. Mr. Bailey? Proceed.

(Clay stepped forward, doing the same technique as before, he handed Clay a deck as well.)

Grandpa: This deck is full of Monsters of high attack power. But don't go offensive without the defensive.

Clay: Much obliged, Sir.

Grandpa: And finally, Mr. Pedrosa.

(Raimundo stepped forward and Grandpa did the same thing and handed him another deck.)

Grandpa: This deck is full of Warrior Type cards. Plus I'll let you figure out a secret of this deck.

Raimundo: Whoa, thanks, dude!

Yugi: Does anyone want a quick training match?

Kimiko: I'm in!

(Grandpa brought out a board which the two competitors put down their decks on the designated spot.)

Kimiko and Yugi: Let's Duel!

(They set their counters to 4000 life points and both drew five cards.)

Yugi: I'll go first. (Drew a card.) I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defence position.

(He laid down a card sideways.)

Yugi: And I play one card face down. And end my turn.

Kimiko: Let's see. (Drew a card.) I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards.

Clay: Whew, way to go, Kimiko!

Kimiko: And I play Mystical Elf in defence position! And I place three cards face down and end my turn!

Yugi: My turn! (Drew a card.) And I summon Celtic Guardian to the field in attack position. And I equip him with Axe of Despair to increase his attack points to 2400.

(Kimiko gasped.)

Yugi: Now attack Kimiko's Mystical Elf!

Kimiko: Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!

Joey: Sly fox!

Yugi: Nice move, Kimiko. I guess I'll end my turn.

Clay: But how's Kimiko gonna come back from a Monster with 2400 attack points?

Kimiko: I'll tell yah why, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Axe of Despair, lowering Celtic Guardian to 1400. And now I sacrifice Mystical Elf, to summon Dark Magician Girl!

Yugi: Good card to use, even I sometimes use her.

Kimiko: Now Dark Magician Girl, attack Celtic Guardian!

(The card destroyed Yugi's Monster, taking away 600 life points, leaving him with 3400.

Grandpa: I knew adding that card would be good.

Joey: come on, Yug! Don't lose to her!

Yugi: I place one Monster card face down and end my turn!

Kimiko: Okay, first I activate Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy Alpha the Magnet Warrior!

(Yugi put Alpha into the Graveyard.)

Kimiko: Now, Dark Magician Girl! Attack the face-down card!

(Yugi revealed it to be Cyber Jar; she gave a yelp as it entered the graveyard.)

Joey: Hahaha! Way tah come back, Yug!

Yugi: I'm afraid your Dark Magician Girl's destroyed. But we draw five cards and we set down any four star or lower cards.

(They both picked five up, Kimiko put down Water Omotics in attack and Petit Angel in defence. Yugi however put down Alpha the Magnet Warrior again in defence, Kuriboh in defence, Queen's Knight in Defence and King's Knight in attack, (Meaning he could summon Jack's Knight.)

Kimiko: Slick move, I'll end my turn.

Yugi: Sorry Kimiko. But I sacrifice my Jack's Knight, my Queen's Knight and my King's Knight in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!

Joey: Hahahaha! She's finished now! Take her down, Yug!

Raimundo: What's special about that card?

Yugi: For every card in my hand Slifer increases his strength by 1000 points. And I have six.

(The Warriors gasped, Water Omotics was left wide open.)

Yugi: Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack Water Omotics!

(The card took out 4600 life points and defeating Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Ouch, I lost.

Yugi: Don't worry about it, Kimiko. You had me worried when you summoned Dark Magician Girl.

Omi: Your skills are most amazing, how is that card most powerful?

Yugi: It's called an Egyptian God Card, it's one of the most powerful cards in the game, I used to have all three, but someone stole the other two.

Clay: Who in tar nation would do that!

Yugi: I don't know.

Omi: Do you think we will be prepared for the upcoming tournament?

Joey: Yeah, your gonna need some practice though.

Mai: And we're the people to do so!

(The Warriors practiced all day, eventually Raimundo beat Joey and they were all classified ready.)

Mai: Clay, I must admit, you could possibly take down Kaiba himself.

Clay: Well thanks, miss.

Raimundo: So what now? How do we enter?

Yugi: Come on, I'll show you.

(Yugi walked out the shop and took then to a smaller shop, the seven entered and approached the desk. The man stopped typing on his computer to help the seven.)

Man: Can I help you?

Yugi: The seven of us like to participate in the Battle City Tournament.

Man: Okay, I'll take your name and deck.

(Yugi handed him his deck.)

Yugi: Yugi Muto.

Man: Rarest card: Slifer the Sky Dragon, deck level 5 stars. You're in.

(He handed him a silver platform thing. Joey approached and handed him his deck.)

Joey: Joey Wheeler.

Man: Rarest card: Red Eyes Black Dragon, deck level 4 stars. You're in.

(He too got handed a silver platform. Mai approached next.)

Mai: Mai Valentine.

Man: Rarest card: Harpie's Feather Duster, deck level 4 stars. You're in.

(She too got a platform. Clay approached next.)

Clay: Clay Bailey, partner.

Man: Rarest card: Seiyaru, deck level 3.5 stars. You're in.

(Clay got a platform, inspecting it unusually. Raimundo went next.)

Raimundo: Raimundo Pedrosa.

Man: Rarest card: Sword Hunter, deck level 4.5 stars. You're in.

(Raimundo got handed a platform too. Then Kimiko stepped forward.)

Kimiko: Er… Kimiko Tohomiko.

Man: Rarest card: Dark Magician Girl, deck level 4 stars. You're in.

(She too got handed a platform, which see confusingly examined, then Omi stepped forward.)

Omi: Omi.

Man: Last name?

Raimundo: Er … he's my little brother, Omi Pedrosa.

(Kimiko and Omi looked bewildered.)

Man: Okay. Rarest card: Dark Magician. Deck level 5 stars. You're in.

(He too got handed a silver platform.)

Man: And here are your locator cards.

(He handed each of them one silver disk.)

Man: Collect six and find the Battle City finals. Good luck.

(They walked out the shop and Kimiko started teasing Raimundo.)

Kimiko: I never knew you and Omi were brothers.

Raimundo: Hey, he didn't know his last name, didn't want him left out of the tournament.

Yugi: Well you really took one for your team.

Clay: So what're these platform thingies?

Joey: They're Duel Disks, just slide them onto your wrist, and you can play Duel Monsters anywhere in the city.

Mai: But it might be a bit of a shock when you see what happens when you play a card down.

Omi: I am not scared of a little card game.

Joey: You will be.

Yugi: So what is your quest about?

Omi: We are Xiaolin Warriors, travelling the world, to find mystical artefacts, known as Shen Gong Wu.

Yugi: Interesting, was that stone in the prize supposed to be a Shen Gong Wu?

Raimundo: Nah, but from what I'm hearing, it's pure evil. That's why we need to enter this tournament, to stop it from destroying the world or something.

Yugi: Well, you'll sore by this tournament.

Raimundo: Thanks.

Kimiko: One more thing. Why did you help us in the first place? I mean you could have easily laughed in our faces and left us on our own, why didn't you?

Yugi: Well that's an interesting question. For some time now, I wanted to teach someone the art of duelling, I came to the tournament speech to see if anyone didn't know, and by chance, I heard you saying your confusion, so there you have it.

Raimundo: Thanks, dude.

Yugi: Well come on, it's getting late. You can stay at my place.

Kimiko: You sure, four is a big number.

Yugi: It's no problem; we have hundreds of spare rooms. And maybe you can take a test drive on that new Duel Disk?

Warriors: You're on!


	5. Kaiba's Surprise Visit

**Kaiba's Surprise Visit**

(The next two days, the Warriors were preparing without the use of the Duel Disks. Occasionally, Raimundo got lucky and beat Joey, but he still won 90 of the time. On the third day, while Omi and Mai were training outside.)

Omi: I summon Ancient Elf in attack position. And strike your attack position Harpy Lady.

(Mai removed the Harpy Lady and lost 100 life points. Then a huge gust of wind swooped the entire gardens.)

Kimiko: Rai! Is your wind powers outta control again!

Raimundo: It's not me!

(But their question was soon answered when a helicopter started to land on Yugi's Garden.)

Clay: What in tar nation!

Yugi: It's Kaiba!

(The helicopter started to calm down, and sure enough, Seto Kaiba emerged from the cockpit.)

Omi: Seto Kaiba? Why have you come here?

Kaiba: I've been hearing stories lately, that four children already have perfect control over Duel Monsters. I've come to have a small sparring match with them.

Clay: Hold your horses, partner. How'd you know we were here?

Kaiba: Your Duel Disks help me track any registered Duelist in the entire city. Or was that too much for you, cow brains?

Raimundo: Hey! Mess with the big guy, you mess with us!

Kaiba: You've got a fiery temper, care to show me it in a duel?

Raimundo: You're on!

Kimiko: (Worryingly.) Rai, your still no match for Kaiba.

Kaiba: Maybe you should listen to your girlfriend. It's no excuse that you're still a pathetic weakling!

Raimundo: Grrrr! I'll show you weakling! Glove of Jisaku!

(He pulled out the Shen Gong Wu and attracted his Duel Disk, slid it onto his wrist and laid his Duel Deck on it.)

Kaiba: You're lucky this is an exhibition match; otherwise you'd be leaving the tournament before it started.

(They both activated their Duel Disks.)

Kaiba and Raimundo: Let's Duel!

(A counter on the Duel Disk set itself to 4000.)

Raimundo: I'll go first.

Kaiba: If you please.

Raimundo: I summon Warrior Dai Grepher in attack position!

(He laid down the card and it started glowing. Then a sea of sparkles flooded the area and out came a larger version of Warrior Dai Grepher.)

Omi: A most wondrous site, how is cards able to summon like that?

Kaiba: We're Kaiba Corp, nothing is impossible.

Raimundo: I place a card face down and end my turn.

Kaiba: I think I'll place Vorse Raider in attack position as well.

(A larger version of Vorse Raider appeared.)

Raimundo: Uh oh.

Kaiba: Vorse Raider, attack Warrior Dai Grepher!

Raimundo: Not so fast! Activate Magic Cylinder!

Clay: Yeehaw, way to go, partner!

Raimundo: Now you lose 1900 life points!

(Kaiba's counter plummeted down to 2100. Kaiba gave an angry look.)

Kaiba: I place two cards face down, and end my turn.

Raimundo: Good, I play the magic card, Card of Sanctity!

Kaiba: Interesting. Go on, pick until you have six then. Not that it will do you any good.

(They both drew until they had six cards.)

Raimundo: First I place a card face down, and sacrifice Warrior Dai Grepher to summon, Fiend Megacyber!

(Warrior Dai Grepher vanished and was replaced by the Fiend Megacyber.)

Kaiba: Hmph, I activate Ring of Destruction!

Raimundo: What!

Kaiba: Say goodnight Fiend Megacyber! And we both lose 2200 life points.

Raimundo: Hah! Forget your glasses at home? You only have 2100.

Kaiba: No, I believe you forgot yours. I activate Ring of Defence, meaning I don't lose a single life point, stick that in your Deck.

Omi: I think that makes Raimundo and Seto odd dodds.

(Everyone turned their intentions on Omi. Yugi, Joey, Mai and Kaiba were confused.)

Yugi: What does that mean?

Kimiko: Omi has a thing about mixing up slang.

Clay: See, when he says odd dodds he means: even Stevens.

Raimundo: Yeah, you should keep an eye on the things he says.

Kaiba: Are we going to continue our duel? Or are we going to discuss cue ball's slang problems!

Raimundo: Oh right, okay, I got 1800 life points left.

Kaiba: Soon you'll have none, since you're wide open!

Raimundo: Ah-ah, who said I finished my turn? For I play Monster Reborn, to bring up my Fiend Megacyber! Now attack Vorse Raider!

(The monster slashed a sword at Vorse Raider, causing it to disintegrate, and losing Kaiba 300 life points, leaving him to 1800 also.)

Kaiba: I've had enough games, I tried going easy on you for being a low level duelist, but you leave me no choice!

Raimundo: Bring it on!

Kaiba: First off I activate White Dragon Ritual! By discarding Slate Warrior, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon!

(The ritual monster came forth.)

Kaiba: Now I sacrifice it to summon my rarest card: Blue Eyes White Dragon!

(The ritual monster and a silver dragon and roared in front of Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Even if you beat my Fiend Megacyber, you still can't beat me!

Kaiba: Who said I'd stop there? For now I activate the magic card: Polymerization!

Yugi: Oh no!

Kaiba: Did I mention that I had three Blue Eyes White Dragons? And when I have all three in my hand or in the field, they combine!

(Three Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared and fused into one three-headed dragon.)

Clay: A'll be a Texas road apple!

Kimiko: What is that thing!

Kaiba: Behold, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I said I wasn't holding back now, because with a grand total of 4500 attack points, you're doomed!

Raimundo: No way!

Kaiba: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Fiend Megacyber, and all hopes of his tournament survival!

(The three dragons fired a huge beam that obliterated the Fiend Megacyber and struck Raimundo directly, knocking him out and sending his life points to zero.)

Kimiko: Raimundo!

(She went over to help him. Kaiba approached menacingly.)

Kaiba: You were lucky this WAS an exhibition match. No locator cards or your rarest cards will be in my possession for now. But next time, you won't be so fortunate.

Raimundo: I promise you Kaiba, I will beat you before this tournament's finished!

Kaiba: I doubt it.

(He began to walk to his helicopter.)

Kimiko: If he won't defeat you then I will!

(Kaiba stopped.)

Kaiba: Careful, girl! Or you're going to get hurt!

(Kaiba boarded the helicopter and blew off.)

Raimundo: Grrr! That Kaiba!

Yugi: Take it easy, Raimundo. Not many duelists face Kaiba and win.

Joey: Yeah, I got creamed by Kaiba loads of times.

Omi: And you nearly defeated him. If he had not used his rarest card he would be devouring his lowly cake.

Yugi: Was that bad slang?

Kimiko: Yup, Kaiba would be eating his humble pie.

(They all laughed.)


	6. The Tournament Begins

**The Tournament Begins**

(Raimundo tripled his efforts to get better, Kimiko aided him along the way, since both of them vowed to defeat Kaiba. It had now been a week since they begun and they were all ready for the big tournament. Grandpa had called the seven to a final meeting.)

Grandpa: Alright, Yugi and friends. The day has finally dawned. Do we have all our Duel Disks?

All: Got them!

Grandpa: One locator card for each of you?

All: Got it!

Grandpa: And finally your decks.

All: Got them!

Grandpa: Then make haste to the central part of the city, if you get lost or collected all six locator cards, meet back there. Agreed?

All: Agreed!

Grandpa: Now go! And may Raimundo and Kimiko defeat Kaiba!

(They left the shop and travelled to the central part, where Kaiba gave the opening speech.)

Kaiba: Duelists of Domino City! The time has come to decide who is the most worthy person, to receive the grand prize. May the entire city have good fortunes today. Because this point on, the Battle City Tournament has begun!

(The crowd cheered except for the seven.)

Clay: He sure does know how to get the cattle rustling.

Raimundo: Okay, we should split into three groups of two.

Mai: Sorry, fellas. But I prefer to do this my way.

Joey: Yeah, all right. Meecha back here.

(Mai left.)

Yugi: So who goes in which teams?

Clay: I'm with the little partner.

Kimiko: Can you be more specific? There are two little partners.

Clay: Meaning our little partner.

Raimundo: Okay, I learned this trick back in Brazil. While I got my back turned Yugi, you give Kimiko yourself and Joey a number between 1 and three without telling me. Okay?

Yugi: Sure.

(Raimundo turned around, and Yugi gave each of them a number.)

Raimundo: Let's see. 1 and 3 go together.

(Raimundo had picked Yugi and Joey. Meaning he was paired with Kimiko.)

Raimundo and Kimiko: Good enough for me.

Yugi: Oh but before I go, I wanna show you a little trick.

(Yugi pulled out a silver chain, in which a pyramidal shaped pendant started to glow brightly.)

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh!

(Yugi transformed into an older looking version of himself.)

Omi: What is this ancient sorcery?

Joey: Guys, meet the pharaoh, pharaoh, meet the guys.

Pharaoh: Pleasure to meet you all.

Clay: Nice ter meet you Yugi. Your name is Yugi, isn't it?

Joey: Yeah, come to think of it.

Pharaoh: Alright, no time to lose, meet us back at the centre once you've collected all six locator cards.

(Joey and the Pharaoh took flight to the north.)

Omi: Farewell my friends. I hope your fortunes are good.

Raimundo: Same with you.

(The four Warriors separated, Omi and Clay took the south side, and Raimundo and Kimiko took the west side. Not five minutes into the tournament and a random boy challenged Raimundo to a duel, for one of his locator cards and a Serpent Night Dragon. Not half way into the duel, and Raimundo was getting the upper hand.)

Boy: I sacrifice Axe Raider and Giant Soldier of Stone to summon Serpent Night Dragon! Take down his Warrior Dai Grepher!

(The dragon breathed a blast of fire that obliterated Warrior Dai Grepher bringing Raimundo to 2400 life points.)

Raimundo: Ouch, alright your toast, cus I sacrifice my Millennium Shield and Battle Ox to summon Sword Hunter!

Boy: Big deal, you still can't beat me!

Raimundo: don't count your chickens before they hatch, cus I activate Change of Heart! Your Serpent Night Dragon's mine for one turn!

Boy: Oh no!

Raimundo: Why stop there? I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my fallen Fiend Megacyber!

(Kimiko gasped for joy.)

Raimundo: Now my monsters, attack his life points directly!

(The two attacked the boy and plummeted his life points to zero.)

Boy: Darn!

Raimundo: Well, you put up a good fight, now keep to your bargain.

Boy: Alright, here's my locator card and Serpent Night Dragon.

Raimundo: Thanks dude.

Kimiko: Rai, you were amazing!

Raimundo: Thanks. I wonder how the others are doing.

(Omi had gone in a duel with a tough looking teenager.)

Teenager: Now Hyozanryu, attack his Ancient Elf!

Omi: I do not think so! For I activate Waboku. Rendering your attack useless!

Clay: Way to go, partner!

Omi: Now I sacrifice my Ancient Elf and Necrolancer the Timelord to summon Dark Magician!

(The card glowed yet again and summoned his rarest card.)

Omi: That is not all. I activate Thousand Knives! When a Dark Magician is on the field, I can destroy any monster on your side of the field.

Teenager: Argh! No way!

Omi: That way is correct! Now say farewell to Hyozanryu!

(Knives scattered all over the dragon.)

Omi: Now Dark Magician, attack his life points directly!

(The magician let out a blast that took out 2500 life points, leaving him with 0.)

Omi: Now hold to your oath and surrender Sanga of the Thunder and your locator card!

Teenager: Alright, here!

(He handed both cards.)

Omi: Hohoho, my first victory, I am adoring this!


	7. Old Enemies

**Old Enemies**

(The Pharaoh had just used his own Dark Magician to wipe out a Dragon Zombie and winning a Duel.)

Boy: alright, here's my locator card, and my Raigeki.

Pharaoh: Thank you.

Joey: Way to go, Yug!

Pharaoh: Now we have two each. I wonder if the others are alright.

(The Warriors ran into each other on the south-west side.)

Omi: Kimiko, Raimundo? How fares your duelling experiences?

Raimundo: I got three locator cards and a Serpent Night Dragon and Black Dragon Jungle King.

Kimiko: I got three too. Including a United We Stand and a ritual monster called Crab Turtle.

Clay: What have you been doin' all day partners? The both of us are already on four locator cards.

Raimundo and Kimiko: WHAT!

Omi: You need some serious running up to do.

Kimiko: Catching up to do.

Raimundo: Omi's right. I'm the leader, and I'm supposed to be leading you guys to victory, not defeat.

(They heard rustling in a nearby bush.)

Omi: Mysterious noise, reveal yourself or suffer a humiliating defeat!

(Two people hopped out of the bushes and were ready to face Raimundo and the others.)

Clay: Okay, you mind giving us an introduction?

Boy 1: I am the former duelling champion: Weevil Underwood!

Boy 2: and I am the former second place champion: Rex Raptor!

Kimiko: (Raising an eyebrow.) Okay.

Weevil: I hear all four of you are under the wing of Yugi Muto himself!

Omi: Where have you heard that information?

Rex: We have our sources.

Weevil: Now enough flabbing lips, and who wants to Duel?

Raimundo: I'm the leader of the team! And whatever challenges are made goes through me!

Rex: Sorry, but your gonna need a partner! You can't duel both of us at the same time, that's the whole point of a tag-team duel.

Kimiko: That's why I'm gonna being his partner!

Weevil: (Sarcastically.) Ooooh, I'm so scared! Ahahahahahaha!

Kimiko: Like you said: enough flabbing lips. Now what are we gonna wager?

Weevil: I wager my Insect Queen.

Rex: My Tyrant Dragon!

Kimiko: My Dark Magician Girl!

Raimundo: And my Sword Hunter!

Weevil: And locator cards?

Raimundo: We got two at the moment, each of us.

Rex: Then we are the same; we have two locator cards each also.

Kimiko: Then let's go!

(The four activated their Duel Disks.)

Four: Let's Duel!

Rex: I'll go first by summoning Uraby in attack position!

(A human-sized dinosaur appeared.)

Raimundo: Oh man, more dinosaurs.

Kimiko: We beat them once we can beat them again!

Rex: I'll end by placing one card face-down.

Kimiko: Me next, I summon Rogue Doll in attack position!

(The monster appeared.)

Kimiko: Since I can't attack, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn!

Weevil: Me next and I summon Petit Moth in defence position!

(A little worm-like Monster came up.)

Kimiko: Gross!

Weevil: That's not all, 'cus I equip it with Cocoon of Evolution!

(The worm turned into a cocoon.)

Raimundo: What now?

Weevil: In six turns, you'll face a monster that will spell each of your dooms.

Raimundo: So, all we gotta do is take down that cocoon by the end of his sixth turn?

Kimiko: Sounds easy to me.

Clay: But you gotta get more than 2000 attack points for that, partner!

Raimundo: On the way.

Weevil: I place a card face down and end my turn.

Raimundo: Now my move, I summon Axe Raider, in attack position!

Kimiko: Wait, I activate my face down card, Reinforcements, to power Raimundo's Axe Raider by 500 points.

Raimundo: Thanks, Kimiko! And with a total of 2200 points, your insect doesn't stand a chance!

Weevil: Oh no!

Raimundo: Axe Raider, attack Cocoon of Evolution!

Rex: Activate Negate Attack!

Raimundo: What!

Rex: Cocoon of Evolution is safe.

Kimiko: Darn it!

Omi: They were mere inches away from defeating that insect.

Raimundo: I'll place two cards face down and end my turn!

Rex: My move, now I sacrifice my Uraby to summon Sword Arm of Dragon!

(A larger monster came out.)

Rex: Now attack Kimiko's Rogue doll!

Raimundo: Hold up, forgot about me? Activate Magic Cylinder! Now your Sword Arm of Dragon goes straight for you!

Kimiko: Thanks, Rai!

Rex: Oh no!

(The Dinosaur attacked his life points directly, bringing him down to 2270.)

Omi: An excellent display!

Rex: Grrrr, end turn!

Kimiko: Alright! First I summon Spirit of the Harp in defence position!

Raimundo: Aren't we supposed to be getting rid of the Cocoon, Kimiko?

Kimiko: That's exactly what I'm doing, I activate United We Stand!

Weevil: What does that do!

Kimiko: For every monster card in our side of the field, my Rogue Doll gains 800 attack points! Let's see, Rogue Doll, that's 800, Spirit of the Harp, that's 1600, and I forgot about Raimundo's Axe Raider, making 2400! And making a grand total of 4000 attack points!

Raimundo: More than double to take down your Cocoon!

Weevil: Oh no!

Raimundo: And why stop there? I activate the face down card: Fairy Meteor Crush!

Rex: What now!

Raimundo: An equip card, defence doesn't matter to Rogue Doll any more! It's still gonna hurt your life points!

Kimiko: Now Rogue Doll, attack Cocoon of Evolution!

(It let out a shining blast that disintegrated the Cocoon, and took out 2000 life points. But instead of being fully disintegrated it summoned a slightly bigger version of the Petit Moth.)

Weevil: The Cocoon may be down, but I still get to summon Larvae Moth!

Raimundo: Your glasses too big? It's only got 500 attack points!

Kimiko: And one more attack from Rogue Doll and the both of you are finished!

Weevil: Very well, I summon Pinch Hopper to the field in defence position!

Raimundo: This insect thing is growing stale now.

Weevil: I switch Larvae Moth to defence position and end my turn.

Raimundo: Okay, I sacrifice Axe Raider, to summon Black Dragon Jungle King!

(A huge black dragon came forth.)

Raimundo: Now destroy the Sword Arm of Dragon!

Rex: What!

Raimundo: Think I forgot about you?

(The dragon let out a fire breath that obliterated it. And sending Rex to 1900 life points.)

Rex: You'll regret that!

Raimundo: With what?

Rex: I summon two Gilasaurus' in attack position!

Kimiko: Hold up, you can only summon one Gilasaurus!

Rex: Gilasaurus' special ability allows me to special summon it. Meaning I still have one more summon to do. I sacrifice my two Gilasaurus' to summon my rarest monster: Tyrant Dragon!

Kimiko: Still got nothing on my powered up Rogue Doll!

Rex: That's why I power it up with Dragon Treasure! To increase it's attack points by 300.

(Kimiko and Raimundo laughed.)

Rex: And finally I activate Megamorph!

(Raimundo and Kimiko looked stunned.)

Rex: My Tyrant Dragon's attack power doubles if my life points are lower than yours!

Raimundo: No way!

Weevil: Now put the squeeze on his Black Dragon!

Rex: With pleasure! Tyrant Dragon! Destroy Raimundo's Black Dragon Jungle King and the rest of his life points!

Kimiko: No!

(Back at the Pharaoh and Joey, both of them had won their fifth locator card and the Pharaoh looked serious.)

Joey: What's the matter Yug?

Pharaoh: It's Raimundo. I sense he's in trouble.

Joey: What losing a duel in trouble or got himself into trouble trouble?

Pharaoh: He is losing a duel. We must get to him immediately!

Joey: Alright, hold on Rai we're coming!

(Back at the duel, the Tyrant Dragon let out a huge beam and disintegrated the Black Dragon Jungle King.)

Raimundo: No!

(But when the aftermath was over, his life points were still at 4000.)

Rex: What! His life points should be at 0!

Kimiko: Not if I hadn't used my Kuriboh's special ability! Meaning if I discard him to the graveyard, all your battle damage does nothing. Raimundo is safe!

Rex: Darn, I was so close!

Raimundo: Thanks.

Kimiko: Now it's my turn!

(Then at that point, the Pharaoh and Joey came.)

Pharaoh: Kimiko! Is Raimundo safe?

Kimiko: He's fine, but we got ourselves a monster stronger than that Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Pharaoh: Kimiko, believe in the heart of the cards, and you will draw your designated card!

Kimiko: Heart of the cards? Okay, heart of the cards, please be the card I'm looking for. Please!

(She drew; Weevil and Rex gave an expression of victory. Kimiko drew a smile.)

Kimiko: I activate Mage Power!

Weevil and Rex: What!

Kimiko: Meaning my Rogue Doll gets an extra 500 points for every single magic or trap card I have in play. Let's see, United We Stand is the first one, my face down card from before, that's two, and Raimundo's Fairy Meteor Crush, giving me 1500 extra attack points.

Rex: So? Your still ain't gonna beat my Tyrant Dragon!

Kimiko: That's why I'm gonna activate the face down card which is Premature Burial, it may cost me 800 life points, but my furry little Kuriboh comes back!

(Kuriboh got summoned to the field, but it was too weak.)

Weevil: Hahahahahaha! Your little furball is nothing!

Kimiko: Raimundo's right, you do have over-larged glasses! Because have you forgotten about my United We Stand?

Rex: Oh no!

Kimiko: Oh yes! And I'm not stopping there! I place three more cards face down onto the field giving Rogue Doll an extra 1500 attack points. Giving it 7800! Enough to wipe out your Tyrant Dragon!

Rex: Oh no!

Kimiko: But I'm not going to wipe out your Tyrant Dragon just yet! Weevil's Larvae Moth is still wide open!

Weevil: But he is in defence mode.

Kimiko: Sheesh, Raimundo I think these guys are suffering from amnesia here. Cus' you forgot all about Raimundo's Fairy Meteor Crush!

Weevil: Oh no!

Kimiko: And if one of you goes so will the other!

Rex: You no good clown! How could you be so careless!

Weevil: I'm not the careless one; you should have beaten her Rogue Doll when you had the chance!

Kimiko: Rogue Doll, attack his Larvae Moth!

(The monster let out a large shine that blasted the insect away and plummeted his life points to zero.)

Raimundo: Hahaha! I knew you could do it, Kimiko!

(Kimiko jumped u onto Raimundo and hugged him.)

Kimiko: No, Rai. WE did it!

Joey: Hahaha! Way ter go, Kim!

Kimiko: Now for some unfinished business.

(Kimiko and Raimundo approached Rex and Weevil who were still bickering.)

Raimundo: Now hand over your two locator cards and your rarest cards!

Rex: I cannot believe we lost to a girl!

(Kimiko got mad and pounded the both of them in.)

Kimiko: Is there a problem with that!

Weevil: Grrr, we will have our vengeance!

Rex: You have not seen the last of us!

(They left behind their cards and tumbled off.)

Kimiko: Two locator cards, each.

Raimundo: And two rare cards.

Kimiko: I'll take the Insect Queen; you can have the Tyrant Dragon.

Raimundo: Thanks.

Joey: Looks like your on my boat, Kim, Cus' I beat Weevil and got an Insect Queen from him.

(Showing her his Insect Queen.)

Kimiko: And we got five locator cards!

Raimundo: One more and we're in the finals!

Pharaoh: An excellent performance you two. I have never seen you duel this toughly before.

Clay: And that's the horned-bull honest truth, partners!

Joey: Well come on, we still need to get more locator cards!

(Raimundo and Kimiko, Omi and Clay, and Joey and the Pharaoh all took separate directions. But high above a nearby building, a mysterious duelist watched closely.)


	8. Unexpected Duelists and Surprises

**Unexpected Duelist and Surprises**

(The seven re-united at the central parts. All of them had six locator cards, except Raimundo, Joey and Clay.)

Clay: There seems ter be no duelists that who wanna fight!

Joey: Maybe we shoulda picked the easy ones so they wouldn't all be beaten!

Pharaoh: Do not despair you three. There must be more duelists in the city that we haven't faced yet.

Kimiko: I have an idea, we could use my invention.

Mai: Invention?

Kimiko: Yeah. (She pulled out the Changing Chopsticks, Eye of Dashi and Mind Reader Conch.) Changing Chopsticks!

(The Mind Reader Conch and Eye of Dashi shrunk down to the size of a pea. And then she took out her PDA.)

Kimiko: Mind Reader Conch, Eye of Dashi!

(She started glowing as she connected to a satellite.)

Kimiko: Hm, how many duelists are left? Omi, me, Raimundo, Clay, Yugi, Joey, Mai and…

(She put on a shocked expression.)

Pharaoh: Who Kimiko? Who is also in the tournament?

Kimiko: …. Wuya!

Warriors and Dojo: Wuya!

Clay: How in tar nation does she know about Duel Monsters?

Joey: For the record, who's Wuya?

Omi: An evil 1500 year old evil witch, who is also looking for the Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo: We have to duel her! Kimiko, do you know where she is?

Kimiko: She is less than a mile that way. (Pointing North.)

(They all ran in Kimiko's direction, ready to face the 1500 year old witch. They arrived just in time to see her defeat a low duelist.)

Wuya: Now hand me that locator card you no good piece of trash!

(She grabbed the rarest card and the locator card off the boy.)

Raimundo: Wuya, what're you doing here!

Wuya: What! The monks here?

Omi: That is correct, Wuya! And you shall continue no longer with your duelling!

Wuya: At the rate these duellists are going home empty-handed then none of us will be no longer duelling.

Kimiko: Sorry to burst your bubble, but we've collected six.

Omi: (showing the six.) Weep while you read them, Wuya!

Joey: Except us.

Clay: Yeah, me, Rai 'n' Joey are shy one locator card each.

(Wuya's face glowed.)

Wuya: Very well, I challenge the three of you to a duel!

Raimundo: You're outnumbered! You can't beat all three of us!

Wuya: Wanna prove it?

Joey: First how many locator cards you got, witch?

Wuya: Three!

Clay: Then once we beat yer and take your rarest cards we'll be in the finals!

Wuya: Only one will enter the finals after this duel, and it ain't you three!

Raimundo: We'll see about that!

(The four activated their Duel Disks.)

Four: Let's Duel!

Joey: Allow me to go first, by summoning Alligator Sword in attack mode!

(The monster appeared on the field.)

Joey: That outta do it, for now!

Wuya: Oh yeah? Well I'll go by summoning: Heylin Fairy **(1600/1000)** in attack position!

Pharaoh: Heylin Fairy?

(A black fairy appeared.)

Joey: Hold up, what's the deal with this card?

Wuya: Oh, I have quite a hobby in designing Duel Monsters. You like it?

Raimundo: Exactly the opposite!

Wuya: Now Heylin Fairy attack Alligator Sword!

(The fairy blasted Alligator's Sword away, leaving Joey with 3900.)

Wuya: I set a card face down and end my turn!

Clay: Don't mind if I go next, partner?

Raimundo: Take it away!

Clay: I summon Zombyra the Dark in attack position!

(A monster came up, able to destroy the fairy.)

Clay: Now Zombyra attack Heylin Fairy!

Wuya: Aha! Activate Sphere of Yun!

Warriors: Sphere of Yun!

(Zombyra got encased within the card.)

Omi: How is this possible! WE have the Sphere of Yun! (Showing the real Shen Gong Wu.)

Wuya: I said I had a hobby in designing Duel Monsters, including Shen Gong Wu! Now your Zombyra will be released within Clay's next turn!

Clay: Ah place a card face down and end my turn!

Wuya: Perfect! Now I summon Heylin Wizard!

(A sage looking wizard came.)

Wuya: And I activate Polymerization! To fuse the two Heylin Warriors to form Heylin Sage! (2400/2200)

(The two fused to form a more powerful wizard.)

Wuya: Now destroy Clay's Zombyra!

(The wizard threw an evil blast at Zombyra within the Sphere of Yun and destroyed it. Bringing Clay down to 3700 life points.)

Joey: How does she know how we attack!

Wuya: you can always give up!

Raimundo: Never! I activate MY Polymerization! To fuse Masaki the Legendary Swordsman and Flame Manipulator to form Flame Swordsman!

(The warrior appeared as the two monsters fused.)

Kimiko: Flame Swordsman still isn't strong enough Rai!

Clay: Hold your horses, partner! I activate my face-down card Salamandra!

(The Flame Swordsman's sword turned into a flame sabre.)

Raimundo: Thanks, Clay! Now Flame Swordsman has 2500 attack points! Enough to take down your Heylin Sage!

(The Swordsman swung it's sword that let out a dragon-like fire attack that wiped out the Sage. And bringing Wuya to 3900 Life points.)

Wuya: You've done it now! I activate the magic card Heylin Seed Vapour!

Raimundo: I think I know what she's planning!

(Flame Swordsman turned into a plant type monster now.)

Wuya: Now I activate Moonstone Locust!

Raimundo: I was right!

(A swarm of locusts devoured Flame Swordsman.)

Wuya: Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my fallen Heylin Sage!

(The wizard returned.)

Wuya: Now attack Raimundo's life points!

(He blasted Raimundo, flying him back and bringing his life points to 1600.)

Raimundo: She's too strong!

Clay: It's those Shen Gong Wu that's causing the entire ruckus, partner!

Joey: I ain't out the game yet! Cus I summon my Time Wizard!

(A small clock thing appeared.)

Joey: Now Time Roulette!

Wuya: What's up now?

Joey: If it lands on the Time Machine, your Sage is toast and Flame Swordsman comes back!

Wuya: What!

Joey: But if it lands on a skull, then my Time Wizard will be toast and take out 250 life points of mine.

(The spinner started to spin around. Then it started to stop and landed on the time machine.)

Omi: Yes! Joey has won the roulette!

(A portal opened up and sucked in Heylin Sage and spat out Flame Swordsman back in Raimundo's side of the field.)

Raimundo: Thanks, dude!

Joey: Don't sweat it. Now I activate my Polymerization, to fuse Time Wizard with Baby Dragon to form: Thousand Dragon!

(The two fused and formed a massive dragon.)

Mai: The fusion thing's growing old.

Omi: Hohoho, you have made a joke about Joey's Time Wizard!

Mai: I wasn't talking about that, but when you mention it, it kinda does.

Joey: Now, Thousand Dragon, attack her life points directly!

(The dragon blasted her bringing her down to 1500.)

Wuya: Alright, time to meet your maker! I play Swords of Revealing Light!

Joey: Ah, knuckleheads! We're trapped for three turns!

Wuya: Now I activate Ants in the Pants!

(Two ant-like tokens took their place on the field.)

Wuya: For every turn I get to summon two Ant Tokens! Since they only got 500 attack points, I'll end my turn! Not! I'll attack Clay's life points directly!

(The two ants attacked Clay, bringing his life points to 2700.

Clay: Grr, Lucky shot!

Wuya: I think I'm done now.

Clay: Good, I play the magic card: Exchange!

Kimiko: Omi, are you thinking what I'm thinking!

Omi: He is about to take one of Wuya's Shen Gong Wu card!

(Clay gave a wink to Omi as he approached Wuya.)

Clay: Alright, let's see your hand!

(Wuya had the Cannon Blaster, Heylin Bandit **(700/500)**, Ying Yo-Yo and Reversing Mirror.)

Clay: Guess I'll be taking the Reversing Mirror!

Wuya: Fine, I'll take your Slate Warrior!

(Clay returned to his side of the field.)

Raimundo: Reversing Mirror, eh?

Clay: That's right, partner. But we gotta save it for the tougher Shen Gong Wu. Well ah play up Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!

(A huge beast was summoned.)

Clay: Now I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

(Wuya drawed.)

Wuya: I activate Falcon's Eye!

Omi: This Shen Gong Wu nonsense is too much!

Wuya: Now I can see what's one of your face-down cards, Clay!

(It flipped itself up to be Mystical Rift Panel.)

Wuya: Oh please. What's that gonna do?

Clay: You'll see yah ugly witch!

Wuya: Grrrr, I activate Cannon Blaster!

(The Shen Gong Wu came out.)

Wuya: As long as I sacrifice one monster once per turn, I can attack your life points exactly to the attack points of that monster. And now I got four Ant Tokens, I'll sacrifice one and attack Raimundo's life points!

(The Ant got into the cannon and shot Raimundo in the chest, knocking him back and sending his life points to 1100.)

Kimiko: Hang in there, Rai!

Pharaoh: That's Wuya's plan. To use the Ant Token's to attack Raimundo's life points! That means he only has three more turns to survive.

Kimiko: Clay, you got the Reversing Mirror, take down that Cannon!

Clay: Nope, Rai'll survive.

Raimundo: Don't put my life points on the line to satisfy a woman, Clay! Anyways it's my turn!

(He drew Warrior Dai Grepher.)

Raimundo: I summon Warrior Dai Grepher, in attack mode!

(The Warrior took it's place next to Flame Swordsman.)

Raimundo: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn.

Wuya: Two more Ant Tokens rise! And one more down to attack Raimundo's life points!

(Another one hit Raimundo bringing him down to 600 life points.)

Wuya: Now, I draw!

(Her face glowed into a face of victory.)

Wuya: You pitiful fools have one more turn to survive. For I activate my magic card Treasure of the Blind Swordsman!

Warriors: No!

Wuya: Ahahahaha! I sacrifice four of my Ant Token's to summon: The Blind Swordsman! **(5000/5000)**

(The Blind Swordsman appeared from within the Treasure Chest.)

Wuya: I'm feeling a bit merciful and I'll attack Joey's Thousand Dragon!

(The Swordsman struck down Joey's Thousand Dragon and bringing him down to 1300 life points.)

Pharaoh: Joey! Are you alright!

Joey: I think.

Pharaoh: The fate of the Duel rests in your hands, Joey!

Joey's thoughts: What am I gonna do? I got Shield and Sword here, but that wouldn't make much difference to that Swordsman.

Joey: I summon Axe Raider in defence mode!

Raimundo: I highly doubt that's gonna help!

Joey: (Hesitantly.) I got no choice but to end my turn!

Kimiko: No!

Wuya: Hahahahahaha! Your defeat is now inevitable! Now go into the Cannon Blaster, Blind Swordsman! And destroy Raimundo!

(He fired straight for Raimundo; he closed his eyes tight, ready to face the intense attack.)

Clay: Activate Mystical Refpanel!

(The blast hit the panel so hard the fairy flew back.)

Clay: Now go for Wuya!

(The blast redirected and went straight for Wuya.)

Wuya: Yikes!

(It hit Wuya, sending her back and her life points to 0. Raimundo collapsed with relief, Clay joined him while Joey jumped for joy.)

Raimundo: (Happily to Clay.) You coulda given me a warning!

(Kimiko jumped on Raimundo, giving him more hugs.)

Pharaoh: Excellent display Clay.

Clay: Thanks, partner!

Joey: Alright, time to get some locator cards.

Wuya: Hmph, enjoy the finals! (Giving each of them one locator card.) And since I'm so generous, you can take one of the Shen Gong Wu cards.

Joey: I think I'll take that Cannon Blaster.

Raimundo: Ants in the Pants.

Clay: And Reversing Mirror.

Omi: Now, let the eagle glide and tell us how you got them cards!

Kimiko: Let the bird fly.

Wuya: I have my methods, but you'll find out when the tournaments over.

(Wuya did a high jump into one of the nearby buildings.)

Joey: 'Nd we're in the finals! Haha!

Raimundo: Hands in!

(The seven put there hands in the middle.)

Seven: Bring on the finals! Hah!


	9. The Finals Draw

**The Finals Draw**

(The seven took the Crouching Cougar to locate the Battle City finals, Yugi, Joey and Mai were still stunned at the amazing "technology." It was sunset and everything was growing quiet, dark and still.)

Raimundo: Yugi, you've been in the Battle City before, maybe you can lead us to it.

Pharaoh: Last time we fought the first round on a flying blimp.

Joey: Don't forget about that time Kaiba's step-brother hi-jacked us.

Pharaoh: Oh yes, that too. Then we continued the battles on Kaiba Tower.

Kimiko: Who knows? Maybe it's the same this year.

Omi: (Joining together the 42 locator cards.) Wait, I have got it. Let me see, we must go that direction! (Pointing east.)

Clay: Then that's where we'll go, saddle up, partners. Cus this bronco's goin' to the finals!

(Clay turned the Crouching Cougar due east, then Omi spotted someone who looked strangely familiar.)

Omi: Stop!

(Clay screeched the Crouching Cougar to a halt.)

Omi: Stephanie?

(It was Omi's best friend. Stephanie, no longer in her Wudai Warrior clothes, but Shoku Warrior clothes, and on her left arm, was a Duel Disk.)

Stephanie: Omi!

(She ran to him and gave him a hug.)

Omi: How in China have you come to the city of Domino?

Stephanie: I was about to ask the same thing. I mean, I know I'm an experienced duelist before I joined the Temple, but what about you?

Omi: We have come to search for an ancient artefact to save the world from 10,000 of darkness.

Stephanie: Whoa, talk about coincidence. That's why I'm here.

Joey: Hold up, what's going on here?

Omi: Yugi, Joey, Mai, this is my best friends set aside my fellow Warriors. Stephanie, this is Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine.

Stephanie: Pleasure to meet you.

Pharaoh: It appears we have a new ally, and a new friend.

Omi: That means you are friends!

Pharaoh: Yes, do you have six locator cards, Stephanie?

Stephanie: I had them for ages, but I can't find the finals.

Joey: Here, combine it with ours.

(She did just that and they can see where they were supposed to go.)

Kimiko: Hop on.

(Stephanie joined the seven and raced to the finals. They had finally arrived at the same place the finals were held last year.)

Pharaoh: That was unexpected.

(Kaiba spotted them.)

Kaiba: Don't tell me all you losers got locator cards?

Raimundo: You better believe it! We're one step closer to canning your deck!

Kaiba: I wouldn't count on it. You see we have to use lottery numbers to decide who faces who, you got a 1 in 15 chance of duelling me.

Kimiko: Then what're we waiting for, let's go!

Kaiba: The question here is what are you waiting for?

(All of them were blowing steam as they boarded the blimp.)

Kaiba: Head towards the main hall, there you will be arranged.)

(They nine of them walked through a long narrow corridor, and then came up to a fancy looking room. Which a long table was set, seven people were sitting. When Omi glanced at the last three, he could not believe his eyes. The three last people at the table were Jack Spicer, chase young and Hannibal Roy Bean (In his armour).)

Omi: This is a most unexpected predicament.

(Hannibal and Chase were making sly comments to each other.)

Chase: I'm glad you're here, Hannibal. The tournament needs a pathetic duelist.

Hannibal: Mah deck is far superior to yours in every way!

(The three noticed the Warriors.)

Hannibal: This day's just full of surprises.

Jack: Hey, what're the loser patrol doing here?

Chase: Patience, Spicer. You'll have a crack at them soon enough.

(The Pharaoh and Joey had already entered a conversation with the other four, which were: Marik Ishtar (Good side.) Odion, Bakura (Good side.) and Pegasus. Omi and the others joined them.)

Pharaoh: So what are you doing here, Pegasus?

Pegasus: Three reasons, Yugi-boy. One, I'm a finalist.

Omi: Oh, you must be a very powerful duelist.

Pegasus: Yes, I know. Two I'm an official sponsor to the tournament. And lastly, I'm on an investigation.

Kimiko: Why not tell us it? Maybe we can help.

Pegasus: Well, I've received reports that duelists have been using my methods of creating Duel Monsters and creating cards beyond measure, Kaiba-boy has agreed to let me investigate the blimp.

Raimundo: I think I got an idea who.

(The thirteen continued to chat, and then Kaiba's right-hand man, Roland called for attention.)

Roland: Finalists! The draw for the deciding round starts now! You have each been allocated with individual numbers, for all those who don't know: Seto Kaiba is number 1, Yugi Muto is number 2, Kimiko Tohomiko is number 3, Maximillion Pegasus is number 4, Hannibal Roy Bean is number 5, Omi Pedrosa is number 6, Raimundo Pedrosa is number 7, Stephanie Jones is number 8, Chase Young is number 9, Jack Spicer is number 10, Joseph Wheeler is number 11, Mai Valentine is number 12, Odion is number 13, Marik Ishtar is number 14, Bakura is number 15 and Clay Bailey is number 16!

Jack: Omi Pedrosa!

Warriors: Shhh!

Roland: Now the lottery shall take two random balls which have your numbers, the two will duel in the order they appear. For example if 2 and 5 came out then Yugi Muto and Hannibal Roy Bean will battle.

Hannibal: Which would be a waste, cus I would beat him with half mah deck.

(The Pharaoh gave a growl.)

Roland: Now, roll the balls!

(The balls circled the sphere and potted out two.)

Roland: The first match will be Ms. Kimiko Tohomiko!

(Kimiko's heart sank.)

Roland: Against Ms. Mai Valentine!

Omi: This is a most amazing thing!

Kimiko: May the best player win!

(They both shook hands.)

Roland: Next! (Two more balls rolled out.) The second match is Mr. Raimundo Pedrosa.

Raimundo: Ooooh!

Roland: Against Mr. Odion!

Raimundo: Whew!

Odion: May we have a fair fight.

Raimundo: Yeah, I hope so too, buddy.

Roland: Next! (Two more balls rolled out.) The third match is Ms. Stephanie Jones!

Stephanie: Please make it someone good.

Roland: Against Mr. Omi Pedrosa!

(This shook the entire Warriors. A tear dripped down Omi's face.)

Omi: We face each other again?

Stephanie: (Friendly smile growing.) May the best player win, okay?

Omi: I shall do my up most best.

Roland: Next! (Two more balls rolled out.) The fourth match is Mr. Chase Young!

(Chase raised his head.)

Roland: Against Mr. Hannibal Roy Bean!

Kimiko: Can this draw get any better!

Chase: I look forward to destroying you!

Hannibal: Go for it!

Roland: Next! (Two more balls rolled out.) The fifth match is Mr. Yugi Muto!

(Yugi raised a head.)

Roland: Against Mr. Jack Spicer!

Kimiko: Well, Yugi's got nothing to worry about.

Pharaoh: (Offering a hand to Jack.) Let us have a good game, Jack!

Jack: I plan to. Oh yeah, Jack's got evil talk!

Pharaoh: (To Raimundo.) Is he always this freaky?

Raimundo: You ain't seen nothing yet!

Roland: Next! (Two more balls rolled out.) The sixth match is Mr. Clay Bailey!

Clay: Woo! Hoo've ah got?

Roland: Against Marik Ishtar!

Clay: Ah think that's a mighty fine game.

Roland: Next! (Two more balls rolled out.) Mr. Joseph Wheeler!

Joey: Yeah! Bring it on!

Roland: Against Mr. Bakura!

Bakura: Excellent! I duel one of my friends!

Joey: You got that right!

Roland: This leaves Mr. Maximillion Pegasus to Mr. Seto Kaiba.

(The Pharaoh raised a head.)

Pegasus: Well, Kaiba-boy, we duel yet again. This time I won't hold back!

Kaiba: Dream on, without your crystal ball, you're hopeless.

Roland: Now, let's remind ourselves of the line-up: the first match: Kimiko Tohomiko vs. Mai Valentine! Next: Raimundo Pedrosa vs. Odion! Then: Omi Pedrosa vs. Stephanie Jones! After that: Hannibal Roy Bean Vs Chase Young! Next: Jack Spicer Vs Yugi Muto! Then: Marik Ishtar vs. Clay Bailey! Next: Joey Wheeler vs. Bakura! And finally: Maximillion Pegasus vs. Seto Kaiba!

Kaiba: (Handing each of them cards.) Here is your key cards to your rooms, one for each of you. There you will receive a set of instructions that all of you must follow if you are to compete. We will take an hour intermission, and then Ms. Tohomiko will face Ms. Valentine! Until then prepare yourselves!

Kimiko: Well, one hour.

Mai: Then we'll see how Yugi has trained you.

(The both shook hands again, as they parted to their rooms to prepare.)


	10. The First Round: Kimiko Vs Mai

**The First Round: Kimiko Vs Mai**

(Kimiko examined her keycard number for her room, went to the door and opened quite a small room with a single bed, a study desk and a wardrobe. Hanging on the wardrobe was a set of new clothes which got Kimiko confused. She then noticed the set of instructions on the study desk to see what the clothes were for.)

Kimiko: Let's see, all finalists have to wear there designated outfits, if they are to play?

(Kimiko examined the clothes; it was a short tunic and t-shirt, along with a skirt.)

Kimiko: How does Kaiba know this finalist is a girl? Oh well.

(She quickly got changed into the clothes; it fitted perfectly and was quite comfortable. She then went to the study desk to prepare her deck; she then heard a knock at the door.)

Kimiko: Coming!

(She opened the door to reveal Pegasus.)

Kimiko: Yes, sir?

(Pegasus hesitated for a moment because of her costume.)

Pegasus: Don't tell anyone this, but I've actually designed one card for each of you four, that is in the form of the ones being used in the qualifiers.

Kimiko: Really? And just so you know, they're called Shen Gong Wu.

Pegasus: So which one of these Shen Gong Wu do you like?

(Pegasus showed her a hand of cards. They were the Two Ton Tunic, Ring of the Nine Dragons, Sun Chi Lantern and Fist of Tebigong.

Kimiko: I'll go with the Two Ton Tunic.

Pegasus: Excellent. I'll give the rest to your three friends. But remember not to tell anyone, except your friends.

(He walked off. Kimiko inspected her new card, it could increase your monsters defence points by 2000.)

Kimiko: That is quite handy.

(Kimiko then went on to straighten out her deck. Until an intercom shouted, it was Roland.)

Roland: Finalists! To the main hall.

(Kimiko had put together her deck and ran to the main hall, she noticed even her friends were wearing similar clothes, only different colours and the men had trousers instead of skirts.)

Raimundo: You're going through torture too?

Kimiko: You have no idea!

(Kaiba (Who was also in the uniform.) couldn't help to burst out laughing.)

Roland: Finalists! We shall take the duel to the rooftops. For all of you have been here last year, you would know, but for all of the others, follow me!

(They all followed Roland up hundreds of flights of stairs until they came to a door, leading to the roofs and a duel arena.)

Kaiba: Kimiko, Mai, take your places!

(Mai and Kimiko walked together.)

Mai: Good luck.

Kimiko: You too.

(They got into their places and activated their duel disks.)

Mai and Kimiko: Let's Duel!

(4000 life points came up onto the counter.)

Pegasus: This ought to be an interesting match.

Mai: I'll go first by summoning Harpy Lady in attack mode! **(1300/1400)**

(The Harpy took her place.)

Mai: And I end with a face-down card.

Kimiko: Good enough for me! I summon Fairy's Gift **(1400/1000)** in attack mode!

(The fairy took her place.)

Omi: Oh, most pretty.

Kimiko: Next I give her Silver Bow and Arrow! To raise her attack and defence by 300 points!

(The fairy increased her attack and defence to **(1700/1300))**

Kimiko: Now attack Harpy Lady!

(The Fairy fired an arrow.)

Mai: Activate Mirror Wall!

Kimiko: Oh no!

(The fairies life points halved and destroyed as it ran into Harpy Lady. And Kimiko's life points went to 3550.)

Kimiko: Ouch.

Mai: Is that all?

Kimiko: I place two cards face down! There! That's all!

Mai: First I don't need to spend 2000 life points keeping Mirror Wall here, so I destroy it. Then I summon Skull Red Bird **(1550/1200)** in attack mode.

(Kimiko now had two birds to face.)

Mai: Now attack her life points directly!

Kimiko: Activate Negate Attack!

(The monsters stopped.)

Mai: You had me there. Go on then, your turn.

(She drew the Two Ton Tunic Pegasus gave her.)

Kimiko: I summon The Forgiving Maiden **(850/2000)** in defence mode!

(The maiden appeared in defence mode.)

Kimiko: Now I place a card face-down. And end my turn.

Mai: Okay, I sacrifice my two monsters, to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon **(2000/2500)** in attack position!

(A huge dragon appeared and roared in front of Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Say it, not spray it!

Mai: Next I activate Premature Burial to raise Harpy Lady back to the field.

(As the Harpy Lady rose again, Mai's life points fell to 3200.)

Raimundo: Well, at least Kimiko's winning.

Mai: Now I activate Elegant Egotist!

Clay: Not cool.

Mai: This transforms one Harpy Lady to three! And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but for every Harpy Lady on my field, my dragon gains 300 more attack points!

Kimiko: Not cool!

(The dragon increased to **(2900/3400)**)

Mai: Now attack Kimiko's Forgiving Maiden!

Kimiko: Activate Two Ton Tunic!

(The Warriors smiled.)

Omi: She was the one with the Two Ton Tunic?

Kimiko: That's right, Omi. Now my Forgiving Maiden has 4000 defence points!

(The dragon blasted it, but it leads Mai down to 2100 life points left.)

Raimundo: Way to go, Kimiko!

Kimiko: Well, you play good in ridiculous clothes!

Mai: I end my turn by activating the field magic card: Raising Air Current!

(A tremendous gust swooped the field, blowing Kimiko's hair all over the place.)

Mai: Now all my Win monsters gain an extra 500 attack points, at the cost of 400 defence points.

(Harpie's Pet Dragon increased to **(3400/2700) **and the three Harpy Ladies increased to **(1800/1000)**)

Kimiko: This is not cool!

Mai: I think I'm about finished.

(Kimiko drew Polymerization, remembering The Forgiving Maiden can fuse with another, that just so happens to be in her deck. All she had to do was draw it.)

Kimiko: I summon Petit Angel **(600/900)** in defence mode!

(The petit monster came up, and the Warriors had the urge to shout "What are you doing!")

Kimiko: I think I'll end my turn by placing this card face down.

Mai: Fine by me! Harpy Lady destroy that Angel!

(The bird flew up and swiped the monster.)

Mai: You're lucky it was in defence mode. I'll end my turn from there.

(Kimiko then drew United We Stand, an excellent card for power-ups, but it only works if there are hundreds of monsters on her side of the field, she thought. So she saved it.)

Kimiko: I summon Hysteric Fairy **(1800/500)** in defence mode as well!

(Another Fairy monster came forth.)

Clay: Kimiko ain't goin' anywhere with these Fairies.

Raimundo: She'll think of something, I know it!

Kimiko: I end my turn, I suppose.

(Mai took no hesitation in destroying the Fairy again, but as long as she had the Forgiving Maiden, she was safe.)

Kimiko: My turn!

(This time she drew a card that would help her beyond belief.)

Kimiko: I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(The swords scattered around the legion of Mai's monsters.)

Mai: Bravo, you're safe for three turns.

Kimiko: I only hope it's worth it. I summon Shining Friendship** (1300/1100) **in defence mode!

(The monster took its place.)

Kimiko: I end my turn.

(Mai's turn finished quickly, this time, Kimiko drew Wingweaver (2750/2400), a very powerful card. But only at the cost of two monsters, but she didn't want to waste her Forgiving Maiden.)

Kimiko: I summon Banisher of Light **(100/2000)** in defence mode

(The card came up.)

Mai: That's my second turn done; you only have this turn and next to find a way to destroy my dragon!

(Kimiko drew again, it was Pot of Greed.)

Kimiko: I activate Pot of Greed!

(She drew two cards, which were Elf's Light and De-spell.)

Kimiko I end my turn.

Mai: Just to apply the pressure. I activate Stop Defence! This card turns all your monsters from defence to attack! Okay your swords are gone now, as I end my turn! Your final draw, if not, I'll have no choice but to defeat you!

Kimiko: Come on; make it be the card I'm looking for!

Pharaoh: Kimiko! Believe in the heart of the cards, remember!

Kimiko's thoughts: Come on, heart of the cards, guide me through!

Kimiko: I activate Polymerization!

Mai: What!

Kimiko: I fuse my Forgiving Maiden and my Marie the Fallen One to summon St. Joan **(2800/2000)** in attack mode!

Mai: Sorry, but your still weaker!

Kimiko: Not if I equip it with: United We Stand!

(St Joan, Banisher of the light and Shining Friendship joined hands together.)

Kimiko: St. Joan now has a grand total of 5200 attack points. Enough to wipe you out!

Mai: Oh crud.

Raimundo: Way to go, Kimiko!

Kimiko: St Joan! Destroy her Harpy Lady!

(The angel threw a blast that destroyed Mai's Harpy Lady and the rest of her life points. Mai gave a smile.)

Mai: You did it. And as promised. Take my Harpie's Pet Dragon and show the next round what you're made of.

(Kimiko gladly took the card.)

Kimiko: Thanks, Mai. I hope we can duel after the end of the tournament.

(Raimundo, Omi and Clay ran to congratulate her. The Pharaoh too went to congratulate Mai.)

Pharaoh: You've done well for my student.

Mai: Yeah, I wanted her to go through, I could have beaten her four turns ago, but I didn't want to.

Joey: How could you behind the Swords?

Mai: I had Harpie's Feather Duster and Stop Defence. Do the math.

Roland: Kimiko Tohomiko advances to the next round. Next match: Raimundo Pedrosa Vs Odion! We will take a fifteen minute intermission, and then we'll begin.

Raimundo: Hope you do good, dude.

Odion: I will not hold back, so give it your all.

Raimundo: Sure will.


	11. The Second Round: Raimundo Vs Odion

**The Second Round: Raimundo Vs Odion**

(The Warriors, Stephanie, Yugi, Joey and Mai were all in Raimundo's room helping him prepare.)

Raimundo: So, what tips have you got on this guy?

Mai: Joey's fought Odion once before, maybe he has the answers.

Joey: Simple, if he summons the Mystical Beast Serket, make sure yah destroy it ASAP.

Yugi: (Back to his former self.) Joey just won, if Odion hadn't summoned that fake God card, Joey would have lost.

Joey: Oh Haha! I still won, and I think that's all that counts.

Kimiko: So what else does Odion have apart from a Mystical Beast?

Joey: Oh right, his decks filled with traps. So make sure yah got something to cancel 'em out.

Kimiko: I got just the thing! (She pulled out her deck, scanned it and gave Raimundo a card.) It's called Cold Wave; it temporary cancels out all traps until the end of your opponent's next turn.

Raimundo: Thanks. Let's hope it comes in handy.

(He added it to his deck. Then the intercom sounded again and Roland summoned the duelists to the rooftops again.)

Hannibal: This oughta be a good one. A've got my money on Odion!

Kaiba: Raimundo, Odion, take your places.

(The two activated their Duel Disks.)

Odion and Raimundo: Let's Duel!

Odion: I shall start first with: Temple of the Kings! (A huge Temple rose up.) This puts a limit to the magic and trap cards that can be played in a turn.

Raimundo: Why would yah wanna do that?

Odion: You shall see soon enough. I place two cards face-down and end my turn.

Raimundo: Wait, aren't you gonna summon a monster?

Odion: So attack my life points.

Raimundo: Oh well, he asked for it! I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword **(1550/800)** in attack mode! Now attack Odion directly!

Odion: Activate Mirror Force, to destroy your Baron!

Raimundo: Shoot!

Kimiko: What've we told you about trap cards, Rai!

Raimundo: Alright, I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Odion: Good, I place two more traps face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: More traps? I need to be more careful. I summon Warrior Dai Grepher **(1700/1600)** and end my turn.

Odion: I place down two more cards and end my turn!

Raimundo: I think I got me an idea. I place a monster face down in defence! And end my turn.

Odion: I end my turn!

Joey: Yup, he was always this annoying.

Raimundo: Hah! I flip up the Stern Mystic! **(1500/1200)** It's special ability allows me to see all of your face-down cards at the cost of you seeing mine.

Odion: Very well. You shall see my face-down cards!

(The five cards turned up, it was three Embodiment of Apopis' **(1600/1800), **a Judgement of Anubis and a Magic-Arm Shield. Raimundo got confused with the three Embodiments of Apopis'.)

Raimundo: Wait, hold up! Those are monster cards, how can you set them down as magic or trap cards?

Joey: I forgot to mention them! They're trap monsters! Careful with them!

Raimundo: Can't be all that bad.

Odion: Now for your trap cards!

(Raimundo flipped them up to be: Magic Cylinder and Premature Burial.)

Odion: Hmph, continue.

Raimundo: I sacrifice Warrior Dai Grepher and The Stern Mystic to summon and old friend! Tyrant Dragon!

(Kimiko gasped with joy as Rex's former card rose to Raimundo's aid.)

Raimundo: Now, attack his life points directly!

Odion: Activate one Embodiment of Apopis!

(A snake warrior thing entered the field and took the blast, sending Odion to 2700 life points.)

Raimundo: Whew, well this is easier than expected. I place a card face-down and end my turn.

Odion: My turn, I shall activate Giant Trunade. To return all our face-down cards to our hands. I activate Lightforce Sword, which designates a random card and removes it from play for four turns.

(The sword hit Kimiko's Cold Wave card.)

Raimundo: Shoot, maybe I should have activated that ages ago!

Odion: And I re-activate Temple of the Kings and place two cards face-down, and I end my turn.

Raimundo: (Sarcastically.) There's a change. (He drew the magic card Chosen One.) I activate Chosen One!

Jack: Why thank you.

Chase: I can sense Raimundo's plan. He plans to use his Shen Gong Wu cards as a sacrifice to summon one of his powerful monsters.

Jack: Why would he? The Shen Gong Wu cards can make him win easy! Easy!

Chase: Let's see what Raimundo's plan is.

Raimundo: Okay, three cards, ones a powerful monster and the other two are magic cards, choose the monster, and he gets to summon itself to the field, but choose the magic, then they're all discarded.

Odion: A game of luck is too risky, even for you.

Raimundo: Okay! Go!

(A spinner circled around the three cards and stopped to the one on the left, it flipped itself up to be Sword Hunter, Raimundo's rarest card.)

Raimundo: Haha!

Clay: Woo, the partner actually has a chance!

Kimiko: Come on, Rai! You're almost at the finish line!

Omi: But this is a duel, not a race.

(Everyone slapped their heads.)

Raimundo: I'm feeling a bit generous today, I'll end my turn, but if you can't draw a good card then, it's game over.

Kimiko: Rai, what're you doing!

Raimundo: Being a fair duelist.

Yugi: You must give him credit that is an honourable move.

Odion: You have my gratitude. Now I activate Cup of Sealed Souls!

Joey: Yikes! Rai, he's summoning it!

Odion: Next, I activate Seal of Serket! These two combined with Temple of the Kings to summon Mystical Beast Serket! **(2500/2000)**

(A huge scorpion monster rose with a huge roar.)

Raimundo: It's huge!

Kimiko: I hate scorpions!

Clay: All the right reasons!

Omi: You can defeat it, Raimundo. The heart of the cards shall guide you through!

Raimundo: Maybe being generous today wasn't a good idea.

Odion: I apologize for summoning the beast, but your foolishness has cost you the duel! Mystical Beast, attack Sword Hunter!

(The beast sucked in Sword Hunter, bringing Raimundo to 3950. Omi, Kimiko and Clay watched in disgust, Kaiba didn't seemed fazed, but Bakura went to the end of the spectator stand to throw up.)

Odion: Now my Mystical Beast gains half of your rarest card's attack power, making it 3725!

(The Warriors gasped.)

Raimundo: I'm all out of options. Even my Tyrant Dragon can't beat that thing! (He drew.) Aha! I activate my Swords of Revealing Light!

(Swords scattered all over the field.)

Raimundo: That outta buy me some time. I summon Slate Warrior **(1900/400)** in attack position!

Omi: That is it, Raimundo. Summon as much monsters as possible!

Odion: I don't think you should celebrate just yet! Activate Life Absorption!

Raimundo: What's that?

(A worm thing clutched onto Raimundo's chest.)

Odion: Now once every turn, you lose 1000 life points.

(He let out a scream as his life points went to 2950.)

Odion: I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: Duelling with a parasite on yah isn't easy! I summon Axe Raider **(1700/1150)** in attack position!

(The monster rose.)

Odion: I'll end my second turn. And you lose 1000 more life points!

(Raimundo's life points went to 1950.)

Raimundo: (He drew.) Hm, Ants in the Pants, that could be useful. I activate Ants in the Pants!

Odion: What does that do?

Raimundo: For every turn that passes by, I can summon two Ant Tokens **(500/500)**.

(Two ants joined the other three monsters.)

Raimundo: I think I'll end my turn.

Odion: End my final turn. Your swords are gone and your life points are at 950!

Raimundo: My last turn, if I can't summon the card I'm looking for, I'm creamed!

(He drew Pot of Greed.)

Raimundo: I activate Pot of Greed!

Yugi: This has to be the two Raimundo's looking for.

Joey: Otherwise he's toast by that worm thing.

(Raimundo dramatically drew the and seen what they were: Mystical Space Typhoon and Sun Chi Lantern.)

Raimundo: I activate Sun Chi Lantern!

Odion: What!

Raimundo: I can destroy any number of monsters on my side of the field.

(Axe Raider, Slate Warrior and the two Ant Tokens all disintegrated.)

Raimundo: Then I can add the total attack points to my Tyrant Dragon!

Odion: Which comes to 7500!

Raimundo: Enough to wipe your Serket out, along with your life points!

Kaiba: Raimundo was never this powerful when we duelled.

Raimundo: Now, Tyrant Dragon! Destroy the Mystical Beast Serket!

(It let out a blast that destroyed the Serket and the rest of Odion's life points. Raimundo then collapsed as the parasite dissolved away. Odion helped him up.)

Odion: An excellent display, young Pedrosa. Here is my rarest card: Embodiment of Apopis. And good luck in the next rounds.

Raimundo: Thanks, dude. I thought I was done for when you summoned that Serket.

Odion: I look forward to our next rematch.

Roland: Raimundo Pedrosa advances to the next round! The next match is Omi Pedrosa Vs Stephanie Jones! We shall take a fifteen minute intermission to prepare yourselves.

Stephanie: Our rematch is here, Omi. Only in Duel Monsters.

Omi: I do not care what the game is, we are still in competition. And I hope that you play to your fullest extent.

Stephanie: I will, you just worry about yourself. I don't wanna defeat the person I love that easily.

(Everyone turned their intentions on Stephanie at the last sentence. Jack Spicer couldn't help bursting out laughing.)

Omi: I know.


	12. Omi Vs Stephanie: Friendship or Love?

**Omi Vs Stephanie: Friendship or Love?**

(After Raimundo's duel, he had gotten congratulations from Pegasus and Odion himself, a slap on the back from Clay and a kiss on the cheek from Kimiko. Omi described it as fighting his way through a cobweb, but now it was his turn to duel, not only with a very experienced duelist, but a friend and possibly secret lover: Stephanie Jones)

Omi: I hope we do well in our duel, Stephanie.

Stephanie: Just so you know, I'm an expert in water-type monsters. I am a dragon of Water, after all.

(Then the intercom sounded again, and the finalists were summoned to the duel arena.)

Pegasus: (to Kimiko.) What's up with Omi-boy, and Stephanie?

Kimiko: A few months back, Omi and Stephanie battled it out to see who was the best Xiaolin Warrior, Omi obviously won, and the two of them have been friends ever since. Now that they're going in a duel together, it's quite an emotional experience.

Kaiba: Emotional, for me to throw up!

(Omi and Stephanie took their places in the arena.)

Omi and Stephanie: Let's duel!

Stephanie: I'll go first by summoning Fiend Kraken **(1200/1400) **in defence mode

(A large squid came and took it's place on the field.)

Stephanie: I'll end by placing a card face-down.

Omi: I shall summon Neo the Magic Swordsman **(1700/1000)** in attack position!

(The Warrior took it's place.)

Omi: Now attack the Fiend Kraken!

Stephanie: Activate Last Day of Witch!

Omi: What does that do?

Stephanie: It destroys all spellcasters on the field.

(The swordsman disappeared.)

Stephanie: Sorry, I seen your Spellcaster strategy and planned ahead.

Omi: No! I shall place a card face-down, and end my turn.

Stephanie: I summon Great White **(1600/800)** in attack, and flip Fiend Kraken to attack!

Clay: The little partner's got a lot of fish to gut.

Stephanie: Now attack his life points directly!

(The hits were successful, and brought Omi down to 1200 life points.)

Omi: I shall activate Numinous Healer! This card increases my life points by 1000 when I take damage to my life points!

(Omi felt lighter as his life points increased to 2200.)

Stephanie: I'll end my turn by activating the field magic card: A Legendary Ocean!

(A huge wave engulfed to field, Omi and Stephanie were floating in the middle of a huge ocean city.)

Stephanie: This card increases all my water type monsters by 200 points, and it also decreases my water monsters level by one star.

Omi: An interesting card for an interesting water deck. I shall summon Giant Soldier of Stone **(1300/2000)** in defence mode!

(A large stone monster came forth.)

Kimiko: At least he's got a good defence.

Omi: I shall end my turn!

Stephanie: (She drew and raised her eyebrows.) I shall activate the ritual magic card: Fortress Whale's Oath! I sacrifice my Fiend Kraken and my Great White, in order to summon: Fortress Whale **(2350/2150)** in attack mode!

(A huge whale took it's place in the arena.)

Stephanie: And with the field power bonus, it gets an extra 200 attack points!

(The whale increased to 2550.)

Omi: Not icy.

Yugi: Er… not cool?

Raimundo: Yup.

Stephanie: Fortress Whale attack Giant Soldier of Stone!

(It let out a huge cannon wave that destroyed Omi's monster.)

Omi: This is a most unpredictable predicament. I shall activate Card of Sanctity!

Stephanie: Now we both draw till we have six cards, right?

Omi: Oh yes.

(They both drew until they had six cards each.)

Omi: I activate Monster Reborn! To bring back my Neo the Magic Swordsman!

(The swordsman came up.)

Omi: Now I shall activate Card Destruction, to discard all our hands and draw the same number of cards.

(Omi discarded his four cards and drew four again.)

Omi: I sacrifice my Neo the Magic Swordsman to summon: Summoned Skull **(2500/1200) **in attack position!

(The fiend rose up.)

Stephanie: He still isn't strong enough!

Omi: I shall place a card face down and end my turn!

Stephanie: Okay, Fortress Whale! Destroy Summoned Skull!

(The whale blasted the fiend away, Omi's life points fell to 2150, but he was still smiling.)

Omi: I shall activate Rope of Life!

Yugi: Yes, good going, Omi!

Omi: Now I discard my entire hand, to resurrect Summoned Skull, and increase his attack power by 800 points!

Raimundo: Way to go, Omi!

(Summoned Skull increased to 3300.)

Stephanie: I activate the trap card: Fish's Agreement to Equality!

Yugi: Another fish card?

Stephanie: If I have a fish monster on my side of the field who is weaker than a monster, I can increase that fish to exactly that of my opponent's over-powered monster.

(Fortress Whale increased to 3300.)

Stephanie: But there's a catch, I have to sacrifice the number of life points to the increased attack points.

(Stephanie's life points fell to 3250.)

Omi: A wise move.

Stephanie: I'll end my turn there.

Omi: I shall summon Ancient Elf **(1450/1200)** in defence mode! That shall end my turn.

Stephanie: I summon The Legendary Fisherman **(1850/1600) **in attack position!

Omi: Wait, you need a sacrifice to summon that monster!

Stephanie: My Legendary Ocean helps to summon him without any tributes, remember?

Omi: Oh, I see.

Stephanie: I think I'll end my turn from there, by destroying your Ancient Elf.

(The whale blasted the Ancient Elf away.)

Omi: You have left your Fisherman open wide to my Summoned Skull's attack!

Kimiko: Wide open, Omi!

Omi: Summoned Skull attack the Fisherman of Legend!

(But the attack failed.)

Omi: How is this possible?

Stephanie: My Legendary Fisherman's special ability helps me to be protected from attacks, as long as A Legendary Ocean's on the field.

Omi: A most interesting attack patterns.

Stephanie: I know.

Omi: I have no choice but to end my turn.

(Stephanie drew and gasped.)

Stephanie: First off I summon Flying Fish! **(800/500)** And I activate Power of Kaishin!

Joey: Uh oh, Omi's in for it now.

Stephanie: I increase my Fortress Whale's attack by 300 points, giving him 3600!

Omi: Oh no!

Stephanie: Attack his Summoned Skull!

(As the fiend was struck down again, and giving Omi 1850 attack points, Stephanie whispered: "I'm sorry.")

Clay: The little partner's left wide open!

Stephanie: Flying Fish, attack Omi's life points!

(Omi got struck down by the fish, and leaving Omi with 850.)

Omi: Go on, your Fisherman has not yet attacked. Finish me.

(Stephanie hesitated.)

Stephanie: No! I end my turn!

Omi: Stephanie. Why didn't you attack?

Stephanie: I didn't want to; please draw something that could destroy my Fortress Whale.

(Omi drew Dark Magic Curtain. He raised a head as a strategy filled his head.)

Omi: I activate Dark Magic Curtain! This card cuts my life points in half.

(Omi's life points fell to 425.)

Omi: Now, I can summon my Dark Magician from my deck!

(Dark Magician took the field with a fancy spinning of his staff.)

Omi: Next I activate the magic card: Knight's Title!

(Stephanie smiled slightly.)

Omi: Whenever I have a Dark Magician on the field, I can modify him, to Dark Magician Knight!

(The Dark Magician turned into a knight version of himself.)

Omi: Because of this I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, which is: Legendary Fisherman!

(The fisherman vanished.)

Joey: Hey, what's the deal? Omi coulda token out that Whale!

Omi: It is not over yet, because I activate Lightning Blade!

Raimundo: What the?

Omi: Once this card is equipped onto a Warrior monster, he increases it's attack points by 800 points!

(The knight increased to 3300.)

Omi: Now attack the Fortress Whale!

Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay: Omi, stop!

(But he continued the attack, but instead of the knight being destroyed, the whale was destroyed and Stephanie's life points were set to 3050.)

Jack: What! That knight should've been toast!

Omi: It is the effects of Lightning Blade! Every single on of my opponent's water monster's attack power is decreased by 500 points!

Yugi: Amazing!

(Stephanie was left open to Omi's attack with just a Flying Fish with just 500 attack points.)

Kimiko: Omi, come on! That fish doesn't stand a chance!

Raimundo: Destroy it, dude!

Joey: What're yah waiting for! Permission to attack!

(Omi hesitated, looking at the Flying Fish and his Dark Magician Knight.)

Omi: No! I shall end my turn!

Warriors: What!

Raimundo: You had her! Why'd yah end your turn!

Omi: Because Stephanie gave up a turn for me, now I can pay back the favour.

(Stephanie smiled as she drew her card, then she laid her hand on top of her deck.)

Clay: What she doin'?

Yugi: She's surrendering.

Kaiba: That's right. And cue ball's the winner.

Roland: Omi Pedrosa has advanced to the next round!

(Omi fell to his knees.)

Omi: I did not want my best friend to surrender in our duel.

(Stephanie came up to him and kneeled to his level.)

Omi: Why did you surrender? You could have put your Flying Fish in defence and survive my next attack.

Stephanie: Let's call it a love for a little monk.

(She gave Omi a kiss on the cheek.)

Stephanie: And love makes us do funny things.

(Both of them laughed.)

Stephanie: And you beat me for a second time.

(She waltzed away, giving a wave to Omi as she went downstairs, and the others re-united with Omi.)

Raimundo: Hey, it's alright.

Kimiko: Stephanie surrendered 'cus she wanted to.

Clay: It was nothing to do with you, partner.

Omi: I believe you are correct.

(Omi and Raimundo gave a hi-5.)

Roland: The next duel will be Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean!

(The both of them gave evil glares.)

Hannibal: Ah hope yah brought some bandages, cus you're in for a whooping!

Chase: I wouldn't count on it, bean boy!


	13. Chase Vs Hannibal

**Chase Vs Hannibal**

(Omi and the others had joined Stephanie in her room; she was lying in her head, humming a little tune.)

Omi: Despite you forfeiting, you played a most excellent game.

Stephanie: You too, Omi. And speaking of which, here's my rarest card: A Legendary Ocean. Take care of it.

Omi: Are you sure? I cannot take something so dear to you.

Stephanie: Nah I got two more of them.

Omi: Really? Then I will make an exception just this once.

(They all laughed as the intercom sounded, and they were summoned to the arena. Omi was too preoccupied with Stephanie's love that he forgot about Chase duelling Hannibal soon.)

Kimiko: Who'd you think'll win?

Raimundo: Well, I'm rooting for Chase, but in reality, they're both as good as each other when it comes to fighting.

Kimiko: Let's hope Chase is better at duelling.

(Chase and Hannibal stepped up to the arena, each with an expression of hatred.)

Hannibal: It ain't too late to quit!

Chase: You must be dumber than I thought to come and buy me out!

(They both activated their Duel Disks.)

Chase: I'll go first, by summoning a monster face-down, defence mode! And I'll place two cards face-down. That ends my turn!

Hannibal: You're losing already! Ah summon Bean Scout **(1200/1000)** in attack mode!

(A bean like scout appeared.)

Stephanie: Gross!

Hannibal: Now attack the face-down monster!

(The face-down card revealed itself to be Heylin Shield **(0/1500) **which meant that Hannibal lost 300 life points and was down to 3700.)

Chase: You're more gullible than I thought. And now that Heylin Shield is flipped up onto the field, it gains an additional 1000 defence points. Giving him a grand total of 2500.

Hannibal: Nah, the gullibility is on you, ah activate Equal Share!

Clay: What now?

Hannibal: When ah lose life points; you lose the same amount of life points.

(Chase's life points also fell to 3700.)

Hannibal: I'll place a card face-down and end mah turn.

Chase: You'll soon be meeting failure soon enough.

Hannibal: Not before you meet yours!

(Chase drew.)

Chase: I summon Heylin Sword **(1800/1700)**

(A huge long sword took the field.)

Chase: And now I attack your Bean Scout!

Hannibal: Activate Bean Protection Unit!

Chase: More bean soda cards?

Hannibal: That's right; this card protects any bean monster I have on the field for one turn.

Chase: Grrrr. I'll place a card face-down and end my turn.

Hannibal: Hehehehe! You're in for it now! I activate the field magic card: Ying-Yang World!

Warriors: Ying-Yang World!

(The arena turned into an exact replica of the Ying-Yang World with every bit of detail.)

Yugi: What's so bad about this?

Kimiko: In reality, if you leave the Ying-Yang World, you turn evil.

Joey: Yup, that's bad!

Hannibal: Hahahahaha! Time to meet your doom!

Chase: Try me!

Hannibal: Now that the Ying-Yang World is on the field, I can summon Ying Beast **(1900/1000) **in attack position!

(A huge demonic beast appeared with half a Ying-Yang.)

Hannibal: Now attack Heylin Sword!

Chase: Activate Heylin Armour!

Hannibal: Grrr!

Chase: This allows me to make a suit of armour that blocks your attack every time. And the best part is: it can't be destroyed!

Hannibal: Arrrghh!

(The beast collided with the suit of armour and was flown back.)

Chase: Fortunately for you, you don't lose any life points.

Hannibal: Fine! Ah place a card face-down and end my turn!

Chase: Heh-he! I activate Polymerization! I can now fuse my Heylin Armour, my Heylin Shield and my Heylin Sword, to create: Heylin Warrior! **(3000/3000)**

(A huge warrior was fuse together from the three cards before.)

Chase: Now attack his Bean Scout, once and for all!

(The warrior made a swing and hit it's target and brought Hannibal down to 1900 life points.)

Hannibal: Ave been playing games too long now! For now mah Ying-Yang World's special ability now kicks in! I now have to flip a coin and call it right!

(He took out a nearby coin and flipped it.)

Hannibal: Heads.

(He called it right. Then a huge purple tongue lashed out and crushed the Warrior. Stephanie had to cover her eyes in Omi's shoulder since it was that gruesome.)

Chase: What did you do!

Hannibal: The Chi Creature paid your Warrior a visit. Every turn that passes at the end of your turn, ah flip a coin and if I call it right, ah destroy one of your monsters!

Omi: Chase is facing some downward odds now!

Raimundo: You mean steep odds?

Omi: That too!

Chase: It only works while the Ying-Yang World is on the field.

Hannibal: Mah, mah, someone's bin doin' there homework. But ah wouldn't destroy the Ying-Yang World if ah were you.

Chase: More like a petty excuse to stop me destroying you!

Hannibal: Don't try it.

Chase: Anyway, I place a card face-down and return my Heylin Shield to the field!

Hannibal: What! But Heylin Shield was destroyed!

Chase: It's my Heylin Warrior's special ability, when it's destroyed, it can return one of the monsters in its fusion back to the field! I end my turn.

Hannibal: Now ah summon Yang Beast **(1400/1000) **

(Another beast came forth, this time with the other Ying-Yang side gone.)

Hannibal: And now I activate mah Polymerization! Ter fuse mah two beasts to form: Ying-Yang Beast! **(2800/2500)**

(A huge monster took the field with a full Ying-Yang symbol on its forehead.)

Hannibal: Now attack Heylin Shield!

(The beast let out a huge blast that destroyed the shield.)

Hannibal: Ah think I'll end mah turn. Better hope yah have a strategy, even if you do, it'll be crumbled bah the Chi Creature.

Chase: I do have a plan; I activate Monster Reborn, to resurrect my Heylin Warrior!

(The warrior rose again.)

Chase: Now attack the Ying-Yang Beast!

(It swung its sword, but it didn't disintegrate, but Hannibal's life points went down to 1700.)

Chase: Why isn't it destroyed!

Hannibal: As long as the Ying-Yang World remains on the field, the Ying-Yang Beast can't be destroyed by monsters!

Chase: Grrrr! I end my turn!

Hannibal: Right on time, now flip the coin. Heads!

(It was tails this time. Chase gave a smile.)

Hannibal: You'll still not win! Ah summon Ying-Yang Puzzle! **(0/1800)**

(A flat board with a mixed up Ying-Yang symbol appeared.)

Hannibal: Just wait three turns to see what this baby does.

Chase: What does it do!

Hannibal: Time will tell mah girly haired foe.

Raimundo: What do yah think that puzzle does on the third turn?

Kimiko: I see it spells trouble for Chase.

Hannibal: and now ah activate Ying-Yang Barrier!

(A huge shield appeared in front of the two Ying-Yang beasts.)

Hannibal: Now mah monsters are protected as long as their name has Ying-Yang in it.

Chase: No!

Hannibal: That squares everything here. Make your move.

Chase: Fine, I activate Juju Flytrap!

Omi: A Shen Gong Wu card!

Clay: What's it do?

Chase: I'm sure Raimundo is familiar to this card. Now I can summon two Bee Tokens **(500/500)** onto the field in defence position!

(Two bees came to the field.)

Chase: Now I sacrifice the two Bee Tokens to summon Heylin Sorcerer **(2700/2200). **That ends my turn!

Hannibal: Now ah flip the coin and call heads!

(It was heads and the tongue lashed out and crushed the Heylin Warrior again. Stephanie watched in disgust.)

Hannibal: And now that you're stupid Warrior's gone, your Sorcerer is wide open to my Beast! Attack the Heylin Sorcerer!

Chase: Not so fast, bean boy! I activate Mirror Force!

Hannibal: Oh crud!

Chase: Now your Beast's destroyed!

(The beast disintegrated.)

Chase: Your strongest monster's gone; it was destroyed by a trap card. What're you going to do now?

Hannibal: This: I activate the Ying-Yang Beast's special ability, to attack your life points directly with exactly the same attack points as the beast!

(A blast came out from a portal and struck Chase, causing him to blast away, and sending his life points to 900 life points.)

Chase: Ugh, this isn't good; whatever that puzzle holds in the next turn, it's not going to be good.

Hannibal: That ends my turn. And one more turn and you're in for a ride!

Chase: Now two more Bee Tokens now take the field. (He drew and gave a wide smile.) Now I activate the ritual card: Heylin Magic Ritual!

Hannibal: What now!

Chase: Now I sacrifice my two Bee Tokens and my Heylin Sorcerer, to summon Heylin Master! **(3500/3000)**

Hannibal: You maybe stronger than mah Puzzle, but you'll never penetrate mah barrier!

Chase: Don't plan to. My Heylin Master's special ability is now in effect! Once summoned, all your magic and trap cards on the field are destroyed, including your Ying-Yang Barrier, and your Ying-Yang World!

Clay: Woowee! The partner's got a few tricks up his sleeve after all.

Chase: Now good riddance barrier, and good riddance Ying-Yang World!

(The barrier was down and the Ying-Yang World vanished.)

Kimiko: (taking a deep breath.) Nice to have fresh air again.

Chase: Now that your Barrier's gone, your puzzle won't complete its final turn! Heylin Master strike down the puzzle!

(The master threw knives at the puzzle and it disintegrated.)

Chase: Your left defenceless, one more turn, and it's all over!

Hannibal: Ah beg to differ. Arise Chi Creature **(3500/3500) **

**(A **huge monster rose up in the form of the Chi Creature.)

Chase: This doesn't look good.

Hannibal: Hahahaha, because you destroyed the Ying-Yang World, he's gotten angry!

Chase: Forget something? Both our monsters attack power is equal!

Hannibal: Not for long! I activate Human Chi! A special card designed only for this monster, and his attack points increase bah 500 points!

Chase: This really doesn't look good.

(The monster increased to 4000.)

Hannibal: Now Chi Creature, destroy the Heylin Master!

Chase: Not if I can help it! Activate Heylin Martial Arts Training!

Hannibal: What's that!

Chase: If one of your monsters attack me with increased strength, I can duplicate that increased strength, double it and add it onto one of my monsters!

Hannibal: No!

Chase: That means Heylin Master has 4500 points!

(The Chi Creature swung its tongue at the Heylin Master but he caught it and threw knives at it and it disintegrated.)

Hannibal: No!

Chase: And now Heylin Master! Attack his life points directly!

(The master sent Hannibal's life points to zero, making Hannibal curse and yell. Chase gave an evil grin.)

Omi: Your skills were most admirable, Chase!

Chase: I know, better hope this isn't a continuation duel, otherwise I'll be facing you.

(Omi gave a little shiver.)

Hannibal: Arrrghh! Curse you, Chase Young! Ah swear, mah student will have my revenge!

Yugi: Student?

Joey: When he says student, does he mean more beans?

Hannibal: Time will tell, Xiaolin Pipsqueaks!

Roland: Chase Young advances to the next round. The next round is Yugi Muto Vs Jack Spicer! And since it's half way past the first round, we will take an hour intermission!

Jack: Oh yeah, watch out whatever your name is! Cus I'm gonna rock your house in!

Yugi: Don't tell me I have to go through an entire duel listening to this guy?

Kimiko: Yup. Better get used to it.


	14. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

(Raimundo had enough of the Shen Gong Wu cards and wanted to do investigations. Kimiko and Omi forcefully made him bring them along too, while Clay, Yugi and Joey prepared for their upcoming duel.)

Kimiko: So where do we start?

Raimundo: The source, Chase is bound to have tons of Shen Gong Wu cards.

Omi: A brilliant idea, but where is he?

Raimundo: Let's try the main hall, the duels start in an hour and he won't wanna miss a thing.

(They went to the main hall, and there he was, briefing Jack on his next match while sipping a bowl of Lou Mane Lon Soup. They hid behind a tapestry to eavesdrop on the two. Kimiko pulled out her PDA and video recorded the conversation.)

Chase: Your next match is against Yugi Muto, it won't be easy. Therefore I've prepared a deck that would crush his in seconds.

Jack: Wow, thanks Chase. I say Jack Spicer has already won this tournament!

Chase: Don't be so overconfident Spicer! We have three people using the three Egyptian God Cards.

Jack: Egyptian wha'! Okay spill the beans!

Omi: (Whispering.) What beans are they to spill?

(Kimiko slapped a hand over Omi's mouth.)

Kimiko: Shhh!

Chase: 5000 years ago, ancient beasts known as the Egyptian Gods, torn the world apart, but the Pharaoh sealed them away. Now that foolish Pegasus has brought them to this game and once I defeat the three in possession of them. I will rule the world!

Jack: Oh, oh. Me too!

Chase: Yes, you too.

Jack: So what losers have the Egyptian God Cards?

Chase: Yugi Muto is in possession of Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Jack: You mean I have to face a guy with one of those … things?

Chase: Your deck is specially designed to destroy that monster.

(Jack skimmed and scanned the deck.)

Jack: It's all full of Shen Gong Wu cards!

Chase: Precisely. He won't stand a chance against them.

Jack: So who has the second God Card?

Chase: The Winged Dragon of Ra is in possession of Hannibal Bean.

Jack: What! Then you should have it then!

Chase: Not so, he's saving it so someone else can use it, to destroy all of us.

Jack: That's creepy. What about the third one?

Chase: Obelisk The Tormentor is in possession of Seto Kaiba.

(Kimiko gave a gasp and Raimundo slapped her mouth shut.)

Jack: What? Pretty-boy? Hah! How'd he get an Egyptian God Card?

Chase: Hannibal had it, but one of his goons tried to run off with it, Kaiba somehow found out and duelled him for it.

Jack: And I'll be getting one of those things once I beat Yugi! Ahahahahaha!

(They heard enough.)

Raimundo: Okay, take the Serpent's Tail and show what you seen to Yugi, he has to know.

Kimiko: What about you?

Chase: More specifically, what about all of you!

(He knew they were there. He threw a ball at the three that paralyzed them all.)

Omi: I cannot move!

Chase: Did you think you can actually warn Yugi with your valuable information?

Raimundo: Well … yes.

(Chase punched him in the stomach hardly.)

Kimiko: Hey leave him alone!

Jack: So what do we do with 'em?

Chase: We must make sure they don't warn Yugi for the next duel. We might not get another chance in facing him, so we need to do this right. These pests will be an eyesore to us if Yugi finds out.

Jack: So we keep them out the road?

Chase: Precisely. I'm sure your numskull of a brain can manage to keep them out the road.

Jack: Got it, Chase.

(Back at Yugi, Joey and Clay.)

Yugi: Let's see, do you think Slifer's necessary for the next duel?

Joey: What! Oh right, Jack. Well yeah, I dunno but I got a feeling he's up to something.

Clay: Can't be all that bad.

(Back with Jack and the three captive Warriors. Jack had securely tied them all to individual chairs.)

Raimundo: Jack! Can'cha see Chase is using you!

Jack: Yer right! He said he'd bring me along in world domination!

Kimiko: Yeah, said!

(The intercom sounded again.)

Jack: That's my stop, see yah later Xiaolin losers! Ahahahaha!

(Jack had left them in a broom closet, which meant the others had little chance of finding them.)

Omi: This is a predicament. What do we do leader?

Raimundo: I dunno, I used to be king at undoing rope knots, but now I've lost it.

Kimiko: Well yah better hurry up, Yugi's duels starting in less than two minutes.

(Back at the top of the blimp, all the finalists gathered, except for the three. Joey got curious.)

Joey: Hey, where're the three guys?

Yugi: I don't know.

Stephanie: I'm gonna look for them!

Clay: Hold up there, little partner. Any particular reason?

Stephanie: I have a feeling Omi's in trouble. I need to help him!

Clay: Alright, just be on time.

(Stephanie swiftly ran to the lower parts.)

Joey: So yah ready?

Yugi: Ready as I'll ever be.

(Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi morphed into the Pharaoh.)

Jack: Whoa, sweet entrance.

Pharaoh: Jack Spicer! Let the duel begin!


	15. Yugi Vs Jack: The Gods Against the Wu

**Yugi Vs Jack: The Gods Against the Wu**

(Stephanie ran past a narrow corridor trying to find the three captives.)

Stephanie: Shoot, where are they!

(She continued to look. Back at the Finals, the Pharaoh and Jack activated their Duel Disks.)

Pharaoh and Jack: Let's Duel!

Jack: Oh, oh, can I go first?

Pharaoh: By all means, it won't do you any good.

Jack: I summon Jack-Bot 1.0 **(1500/1400) **in attack mode!

(An exact replica of a Jack-Bot came out.)

Pharaoh: A Jack-Bot?

Clay: This oughta be pretty easy, Jack-Bots are easy ter take down.

Jack: I place a card face-down and end my turn. Oh yeah, you're going down, spike head.

Pharaoh: My move, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in attack mode!

(The magnet Warrior came up.)

Pharaoh: Now attack the Jack-Bot!

Jack: Wha' oh right, I activate Golden Finger!

Pharaoh: Another Shen Gong Wu card?

Jack: You got it, now your Magnet Warrior's frozen for one turn!

(The Magnet Warrior stopped the attack.)

Pharaoh: I'm only getting started Jack! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Jack: Oh yeah, it's my turn baby!

Pharaoh: (Under his breath.) Where are the others!

(Back at Stephanie, she was still running past the long and narrow corridor to find the others, checking nearby doors in between, but nothing.)

Stephanie: Where are they?

(She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings.)

Stephanie: Wait, what am I doing.

(She pulled out the Falcon's Eye and peered through it. But she still couldn't see anything.)

Stephanie: It's hopeless, I can't find them anywhere.

(Back at the duel, It was now Jack's turn.)

Jack: Oh yeah, baby! I sacrifice my puny Jack-Bot 1.0 to summon Jack-Bot 2.0 **(2300/1200)** in attack mode!

Pharaoh: These new cards are starting to bore me!

Jack: Now attack that Magnet Warrior thingy!

(The Jack-Bot raised a cannon and blasted Beta, reducing the Pharaoh's life points to 3400.)

Jack: Take that! I'm gonna put down a card face-down and that'll be it, for now!

Pharaoh: This doesn't look good. (He drew.) I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards. (He was shocked to see Slifer the Sky Dragon amongst the drawn cards.) I'll need sacrifices to summon that card. I summon King's Knight **(1600/1400)**, in attack mode!

(The card took it's place.)

Pharaoh: Next I place one more card face-down and end my turn!

Jack: Your King thingy's going down! Jack-Bot attack King thingy!

Pharaoh: Hold on there Jack, I activate Mirror Force, to destroy your monster!

Jack: Not before I activate mine! Kuzusu Atom!

Pharaoh: What!

Jack: If a card I don't like's on the field, I can vaporize it for the rest of the duel. Say bye-bye Mirror Force!

(The card shot a beam and the Mirror Force card vaporized.)

Pharaoh: No! My King's Knight's left open!

Jack: You got it, spikey!

(The Jack-Bot attacked the King's Knight and set the Pharaoh to 2700. And Jack hadn't wasted one.)

Joey: Yikes, Yug's getting' creamed by mama's boy!

Clay: How'd he get so good at Duel Monsters.

Chase: I might have given him a helping hand.

(Clay gave a cold stare at Chase, who just smiled back.)

Clay: (To Joey.) Ah reckon Chase's hiding something. Like a hen hiding it's eggs from a dog.

Joey: Really? What hidings dya have in mind?

Clay: Dunno, partner. But it ain't good.

Yugi: I activate the magic card: Monster Reborn! This card allows me to summon a card from either player's graveyards. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior back to the field!

Jack: Hah! What's that gonna do?

Pharaoh: I'll tell you what it will do! I sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior to summon Dark Magician Girl! **(2000/1700)**

(The girl magician came to the field.)

Jack: Ahahahahahahaha! That little thing will beat my Jack-Bot!

Pharaoh: Not at this moment! I activate the magic card: Sage's Stone! When my Dark Magician Girl's on the field, I can use this card to summon Dark Magician! **(2500/2100)**

(Dark Magician came to the field next to Dark Magician Girl.)

Joey: Alright! Way to go Yug!

Pharaoh: Now attack his Jack-Bot!

Jack: Hold up! I activate Jack-Bot Junkyard!

Pharaoh: What now!

Jack: I can discard my entire hand, to summon Junk-bot! **(2300/2200) **

(A huge junk monster came up.)

Pharaoh: Is that all?

Jack: Hm, nope! Activate Jack-Bot Recycle!

Joey: Does Jack always use these Jack-Bot things?

Clay: You have no idea, partner!

Jack: Now I can bring back all my lost Jack-Bots in my graveyard!

Pharaoh: You only had one, what's it going to do to my Dark Magician?

Jack: Ehhhh! I have three since I discarded my hand, remember! And I'll show you what they can do!

(The four Jack-Bots came forth and turned themselves into huge chunks of metal and attacked to the Junk-Bot.)

Joey: What're they doing?

Jack: They're making my Junk-Bot stronger.

Pharaoh: By how much?

Jack: 500 attack points for every one attached!

Pharaoh: That gives it 4300 attack points!

Jack: Hahahahahaha! And since your Dark Magician's still attacking, I might as well finish him off!

Pharaoh: No!

(The Dark Magician attacked, but the Junk-Bot fired back, destroying the magician and sending the Pharaoh's life points to 900.)

Jack: Oh yeah! Evil laugh time! Ahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!

Pharaoh: This doesn't look good. I activate Block Attack to switch Dark Magician Girl to defence mode! I have no choice but to end my turn.

Jack: Hehehehe, I'm loving this! Junk-Bot (Dramatically.) Attack the Dark Magician Girl!

(The female spellcaster got obliterated.)

Pharaoh: How can I be losing to a mama's boy!

Joey: Come on, Yug! You can do it!

(Back at Stephanie, she had just about given up, until she had an idea.)

Stephanie: Okay, time to put my Shoku Warrior skills to the test. Hm.

(She closed her eyes again and visualised Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo just a couple of doors along.)

Stephanie: Gotcha!

(She ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.)

Stephanie: No skin off my nose. Shoku Tsunami Water!

(She blasted the door down that hit Raimundo right on the head, knocking him out.)

Omi and Kimiko: Stephanie!

Stephanie: Guys? What happened!

Omi: While we were dog-nosing on Chase, he sort of found us and tried to decompose us.

Raimundo: (Shaking off the pain.) That's snooping and tried to indispose us. Now Stephanie, can you be as so kind as to GET US OUTTA HERE!

Stephanie: No problem.

(She made a knife out of ice and chopped the ropes away, freeing the three.)

Kimiko: Thanks, Stephanie. But we gotta get to the duel quickly! We gotta warn Yugi.

Stephanie: Well come on! You got the Serpent's Tail, let's go!

All: Serpent's Tail!

(They glided up the walls. Back at the duel.)

Pharaoh: I summon Big Shield Gardna **(100/2600)** in defence mode! And end my turn!

Jack: Hah! Junk-Bot, you know what to do!

(The robot yet again destroyed one of the Pharaoh's monsters.)

Pharaoh: I cannot win this, his monster is too powerful!

Voice: Come on, Yugi. Where's that old spark!

(The Pharaoh turned around to see the four Warriors.)

Pharaoh: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko! You're safe?

Kimiko: Yeah, we had a little trouble with Chase.

Raimundo: Anyways, Yugi you gotta win this duel!

Omi: Otherwise, Jack Spicer will take your rare Egyptian God Card and rule the world!

Pharaoh: Of all duels to bring it along!

Kimiko: Come on, if you can beat me, surely you can Jack!

Pharaoh: I'm all out of ideas and tricks.

Omi: Then use the heart of the cards to guide you through!

Jack: Heart of the wha'!

Pharaoh: Heart of the cards, please guide me through this hardest times!

(The Pharaoh drew.)

Pharaoh: I activate Royal Summoning!

Jack: What the?

Now I can summon my Queen's Knight, **(1500/1600) **King's Knight and my Jack's Knight! **(1900/1000)**

Jack: Ahahahaha! Those puny monsters, what're they gonna do!

Pharaoh: I'll tell you. I sacrifice my Jack's Knight, my Queen's Knight and my King's Knight, in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon! (X000/X000)

(The Pharaoh's Duel Disk glowed and spat out lightning that split the clouds above. Then the lightning stopped and a huge red dragon appeared from the clouds.)

Pharaoh: Behold my rare Egyptian God Card!

Jack: Aaaaah! It's huge!

Pharaoh: You're not so tough now. Sadly my Slifer's attack is relevant to the cards in my hand times 1000.

Jack: Huh? Haaah! You only got one!

Pharaoh: Many cards hold many surprises. I'm sure I taught you that.

(The Warriors laughed.)

Pharaoh: And this card I find very handy when Slifer's on the field. Card of Sanctity!

Jack: Yikes!

Pharaoh: This card allows us to draw until we have six cards in our hand!

(They both drew, Jack was beginning to grow nervous.)

Pharaoh: Aha! I activate Card Destruction! To discard our entire cards and draw the same number!

(They drew, Jack was clearly sweating.)

Pharaoh: And I won't stop there, I activate my face-down card: Disgraceful Charity. This brings back all the cards from the graveyard that we discarded!

Jack: What you're kidding me!

Pharaoh: This gives Slifer a grand total of 11000 attack points!

Chase: Not good.

Pharaoh: Slifer! Attack the Junk-Bot!

(The dragon let out a huge blast that disintegrated the robot and sent Jack's life points to 0.)

Jack: Ahhhhh! No way!

Pharaoh: Game over, Jack!

Omi: Haha! I knew you could do it, Yugi!

Kimiko: Good game, Yugi!

Raimundo: Good thing we came just in time!

Roland: Yugi Muto advances to the next round! The next match is Clay Bailey Vs Marik Ishtar!

(The Pharaoh transformed back into his other form.)

Yugi: (To Clay.) Marik should be an interesting duel with you.

Raimundo: Is he evil?

Yugi: He used to be, but I sent his evil side away. He should be good now.

Kimiko: Thank goodness. I've had it up to here with all the evil people.

(Marik came out of nowhere.)

Marik: Clay is your name?

Clay: Yup, sure is.

Marik: (Offering a hand to shake.) I hope we have a good duel.

Clay: (Shaking his hand.) You too, partner. And may the best bronco win.

(Marik spotted Yugi.)

Yugi: How are you doing Marik?

Marik: I'm fine, now that you've set me right. Do you know these people?

Yugi: Yup, I've taught them everything about duelling, and so far three of them past to the next round.

Marik: I'll expect Clay will be equal competition then.

Clay: Thanks, partner. We betta go get ready.

Marik: I agree, I shall see you later.

(Marik walked away. Omi eyed on him suspiciously.)

Kimiko: You alright, Omi? These costumes getting to yah?

Omi: No, my costume is perfectly comfortable, thank you, Kimiko. Yugi, are you sure Marik has been reformed?

Yugi: I'm positive.


	16. Clay Vs Marik: The Shadow Games Return

**Clay Vs Marik: The Shadow Games Return**

(The gang was in Clay's room, both congratulating Yugi in whipping Jack and helping Clay with his duel.)

Clay: So, what's this bronco's style?

Joey: Simple, he uses a bunch a monsters that would wipe yah out cold.

Kimiko: You know?

Yugi: Oh Joey knows alright.

Joey: Rub it in! Besides, now that Marik's back to the good side, maybe his decks changed.

Kimiko: Oh, we can use my invention.

Raimundo: You really like using that thing, huh?

Kimiko: Thanks for noticing, Rai. Anyways, let's see what Marik's got up his sleeve.

(They were all leaning over Kimiko's shoulder.)

Kimiko: Er … boundaries. It's not healthy for a girl when people are staring over your shoulder.

Yugi: Sorry.

Kimiko: Okay, Mind Reader Conch!

(She closed her eyes and took in the information the PDA was giving her. But she was closing her eyes tight now, veins were showing in her hand and she was shaking.)

Raimundo: Kimiko?

(She threw the PDA right onto the chair and took deep breaths, gasping for air.)

Omi: What is it?

Kimiko: It's … Marik!

Yugi: What about him?

Kimiko: Watch the video!

(They all took the PDA and played the video that was just recorded. It was in Marik's room with someone that made them all gasp, Hannibal Bean.)

All: Hannibal Bean!

(Kimiko weakly nodded. They continued to watch.)

Hannibal: Alright, your next game is against Clay. This oughta be easy, but just so you're not taking a chance. Use this deck; I'm sure you'll wipe him out in seconds.

(Marik examined the deck, and came across the Winged Dragon of Ra. He threw it back to Hannibal.)

Marik: No! I'm done using that card. It's vile and evil! And I'll use my own deck, one that gives me and Clay equal competition!

Hannibal: Ah don't think you quite get it, am not asking yer to take it. I'm forcing you ter tae it!

(Hannibal materialized into smoke and coiled himself around Marik. He began to scream.)

Hannibal: Time to re-awaken an old friend who's been dying to come back!

(Hannibal turned into his old self and Marik was transformed. Transformed into his evil form.)

Marik: It's good to be free again. Very well, I'll take this deck and crush Clay!

(Both Marik and Hannibal gave evil laughs as Yugi collapsed onto the chair.)

Yugi: No! Dark Marik's returned, and he's in possession of my Winged Dragon of Ra.

Raimundo: And worse yet, Clay has to duel him.

Clay: Well come on, partners! A new strategy is what we need!

(But the intercom sounded and they all gave grim looks.)

Joey: I knew thee well.

(Kimiko slapped him on the shoulder.)

(They all approached the roof again. Marik was nowhere in sight.)

Clay: Y'know, partners. Ah think ah forgot something back in my room!

Raimundo: Come on, Clay! Don't skip out on us!

Omi: You are the only one out of the four Warriors who haven't duelled yet.

Clay: Fine. But don't hate me if I lose.

(Clay approached the stand. Then from the stairwell, came Marik in his dark form.)

Marik: So this is who I'm duelling! Hah! Alright let's make this duel a little more interesting.

(He raised a hand and dark clouds covered them all. Yugi gave a face of horror, as well as Joey and even Kaiba.)

Clay: What in tar nation yah doin'!

Marik: I'm taking this duel to the Shadow Realm! Behold the return of the Shadow Games!

Omi: I could hardly make out what he said, but I know it's bad!

Clay: Grr, we gonna do this duel, or are you just gonna sit around like a couch potato sitting on a pile of potatoes!

Marik: Very well, it's your soul!

Joey: Careful, Clay. He's got something twisted up his sleeve.

Clay: Alright. Let's do this!

Both: Let's duel!

Marik: It's good to have my old deck back again, and I'll celebrate by summoning Revival Jam **(1500/500)** in defence mode!

(A little liquid monster appeared.)

Clay: What in tar nation!

Joey: Careful, Clay!

Clay: I read yer, partner.

Marik: I place a card face-down and end my turn.

Clay: Yeah, well say buh-bye to your Jam thing. I summon Slate Warrior **(1900/400) **in attack mode!

Marik: By all means attack it!

Clay: Attack the Revival Jam, partner!

(The attack was successful.)

Clay: Not so tough now, partner!

Marik: Think again, cowpoke!

(The liquid monster was starting to reform into its old self.)

Clay: How'd yah do that?

Marik: This monster can never be destroyed in battle. There's a lesson for the cowboy.

Clay: Alright, I place a card face-down and end mah turn!

Marik: Very well! I summon Drillago **(1600/1100) **in attack mode!

(A huge drill machine came out.)

Clay: Sorry, partner. But your drill-a-thing still isn't strong enough to take down mah Slate Warrior!

Marik: Correction, if you have monsters of 1600 attack points or more, Drillago can attack your life points directly!

Joey: Not cool!

Raimundo: Yo, cowboy, do something!

Marik: Too late, attack his life points directly!

(The beast was successful, bringing Clay's life points to 2400.)

Marik: The fun is just beginning.

(Electric zapped Clay, as he began to grow weaker.)

Clay: What's … happening, partner!

Marik: When you lose life points, you also lose your energy to survive!

Yugi: That's the plot of a Shadow Game; if Clay loses he'll be trapped in the Shadow Realm!

Kimiko: I take it that's bad?

Marik: Well done, Yugi. I see you haven't forgotten about me.

Clay: right, this cowboys back on his saddle.

Marik: Hm, I'll place a card face-down and that'll be it for now!

Clay: Alright, you're going down! I summon Gemini Elf **(1900/900) **in attack mode!

Marik: You've fallen into my hands! I activate the trap card: Card of Last Will! Now I can draw five cards from my deck and add them into my hand!

Clay: Keep chattin', partner! Now attack Drillago Slate Warrior!

Marik: I activate Jam Defender! Ahaahahaha!

(The Revival Jam blocked Slate Warrior's attack and reformed again.)

Clay: But I told Slate Warrior to attack Drillago!

Marik: Very observant! But my Jam Defender helps to block your attacks with Revival Jam! Unless it's destroyed it will keep blocking your attacks, and for the record he CAN'T be destroyed! Hahahahaha! And guess what, cowboy? If you can't destroy my Drillago in time, or get rid of your two stronger monsters.

Clay: Then I'm losing life points like a banker banking off money.

Marik: Correct!

Raimundo: No! We forgot! Clay's got monsters higher than 1600! There's no way he can block Drillago's attacks now unless he gets rid of Revival Jam!

Omi: A most terrible predicament!

Clay: Alright, partner. I've got no choice but to play a card face-down and end mah turn!

Marik: The end is near, just before the fourth turn! (He draws and his eyes glinted as he summons the Winged Dragon of Ra.) I'll go easy on you and summon Humanoid Slime **(800/2000) **in defence mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Clay: Man, you must be one thirsty duellist!

Marik: Thank you, Clay! Now Drillago, attack his life points again!

(Clay's life points fell again, and so did a chunk of his life force.)

Clay: Whoa, Nellie! It feels like ah ran a mile with a haystack on my back!

Marik: One more turn, and it's all over!

Clay: Alright, heart of the cards. Please make me draw the right card!

Marik: It's hopeless! You can't counter my ultimate strategy!

(He drew.)

Clay: Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!

Marik: What!

Raimundo: Hah-ha! Knew he had it in him!

Clay: Now say buh-bye to your Jam Defender! And while am at it, I'll activate the trap Raigeki Break! Bah discarding one card from mah hand ah can destroy one of your monsters. And I choose Revival Jam!

Marik: What! But you know my Revival Jam cannot be destroyed!

Clay: Bah battle, not by trap cards!

(The Revival Jam got blasted by the card and finally went to the graveyard.)

Clay: Now that that pests out the road! I can move on to attack mode! But I ain't gonna attack with these two, I'm sacrificing them to summon mah rarest card: Seiyaryu! **(2500/2300)**

(The dragon took it's place on the field.)

Clay: Seiyaryu, show that big-haired freak, what we're made of!

(The dragon blasted Drillago and sent Marik to 3100, as a chunk of his life force was depleted.)

Clay: How'd yah like that, partner?

Marik: You will pay for that!

Clay: Bring it on, partner!

Marik: My move! Hah!

Clay: What now?

Marik: I activate Jam Breeding Machine!

Clay: What's that do?

Marik: For every turn that passes, I can summon one Jam Token **(500/500)** to the field!

Clay: Your hair must be getting' to yer, cus your tokens are in attack mode!

Marik: My hair is perfectly fine, it's the little girl who needs hair help!

(Kimiko fumed.)

Marik: I activate Nightmare Steel Cage! Now none of us can attack for two turns!

Yugi: I know this strategy; he must be ready to summon the Egyptian God Card!

Raimundo: Clay! Take out that Cage, hurry. Before he gets three tokens!

Marik: I'm summoning one, with Humanoid Slime and two Jam Tokens; I can summon my ultimate beast!

Kimiko: Eh, your ultimate beast!

Marik: That's right, little girl! Now I end my turn!

Clay: (Drawing.) None of mah magic cards can take down that machine or that cage in time for me ter stop that God from summoning. Oh well, I summon Zombyra the Dark **(2100/500)**, in defence mode! And end my turn!

Marik: I summon one more token and destroy my Jam Breeding Machine. And I'll end my turn from here. One more move, Clay. The Cage will disappear and I'll summon my ultimate beast! And if you can't draw a card that can stop me, your mind will be trapped in the Shadow Realm!

Clay: Doesn't sound too good. Okay, come on, draw a good card.

(He drew Dark Blade **(1800/1500)**.)

Clay: I'm in trouble. I have ter end my turn!

Warriors: No!

Marik: Hahahahahaha! My victory is inevitable! The cage now disappears, and now I sacrifice my three useless monsters to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!

(A giant sphere came from the top of the sky.)

Clay: That's the Winged Dragon of Ra? He doesn't look too dangerous.

Marik: Not at the present moment, but I need to deliver the ancient text on Ra's card to fully awaken it.

Clay: Ancient text. Last ah seen, Ra didn't have ancient text.

Marik: He does now.

**Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, **

Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.

Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.

Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.

Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...

Winged Dragon of Ra!

(The orb opened up to reveal a giant dragon-bird monster, but with only 1800 attack points.)

Clay: What now? It's only got 1800 attack points; I can take out that thing with a can of bug-spray.

Marik: Do you not know of Ra's powers? It absorbs the attack power of those sacrificed to summon it.

Clay: So? It's still weak.

Yugi: Clay, it holds more powers!

Marik: Correct! Like I can give him all but one of my life points to increase his attack!

Clay: You can't do that, partner!

Marik: Yes I can!

(Marik's life points dropped to 1. And Ra's power increased to 4899.)

Omi: This does not look good. Clay only has 800 life points remaining!

Marik: That's right! But I want to cause Clay some damage first of all! I activate the magic card: Raigeki! Which destroy all of your monsters!

(Lightning struck Clay's two monsters.)

Clay: I'm in for it now!

Marik: Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack his life points directly!

(The huge dragon blasted a fire ball directly at Clay.)

Raimundo: Clay, as leader, I tell yah to run like crazy!

Clay: No way, partner. You told me not to back out of this duel. And that's what am doin'.

Joey: Not when you're fried by that dragon!

(The blast continued and struck Clay, he let out a yell of pain and fired back out of the arena and was unconscious.)

Marik: It's game over for Clay. Now be gone into the Shadow Realm!

(The clouds disappeared and turned into the quiet night sky. Clay wasn't moving.)

Kimiko: Clay, come on! Quite fooling around.

Marik: It's no good! His minds trapped in the Shadows! Ahahahaha!

Roland: Marik Ishtar advances to the next round. The next match will be Joey Wheeler Vs Bakura!

Joey: Grrrr, (To Marik.) come back here yah no good chump! Just cause your back, doesn't mean we won't give you another butt-whooping!

Marik: Careful, Joey. You don't want to end up as last time.

Joey: I will, if your going and sealing my friends to that Shadow Realm!

Yugi: Joey, we'll get Clay back! For now, we must focus on your duel.

Joey: You won't get away with this Marik!

Marik: I already have!


	17. Joey Vs Bakura

**Joey Vs Bakura**

(It took the combined strength of Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Yugi, Joey and Stephanie to carry Clay back to his room. By the time they actually got him there, they were all out of breath.)

Joey: Being sealed … in the Shadow Realm … ain't an excuse … ter be carried … by your friends.

Raimundo: (Cracking his back.) Alright, it's your go now, Joey.

Yugi: Luckily it's only Bakura, I doubt he's got Shadow Realm magic up his sleeve.

Joey: Besides, with my deck, what can go wrong?

Kimiko: Yikes. Check it out.

(Kimiko gave Yugi the PDA, who was also shocked.)

Yugi: This is the worst turn of events! Now Bakura's back to his old self!

Raimundo: What! Lemme see that! (Grabbing the PDA.)

(The PDA showed Bakura in a dark and evil .)

Omi: Hannibal Bean must have unleashed his dark side too.

Yugi: Now Joey too has to fight a dark side.

Joey: Don't worry, Bakura still hasn't got any Shadow Realm stuff.

Omi: Take the Ring of the Nine Dragons card. Somehow, I know it will do you good.

Joey: What's it do?

(He inspected the card, it duplicates a monster with attack points of 1000 or less into many parts up to five, but the monsters original attack is divided by the number you chose for the duplication. The intercom sounded again. And the duelists yet again came up.)

Marik: I must say that was a really good duel, and now Clay's trapped in the Shadows!

Raimundo: Zip it! I dunno if you noticed, but you got Yugi in the next round, so can it or he'll cream you!

Kaiba: Wrong Pedrosa! After the first leg of the tournament, you'll each go into four teams of two and battle it to determine who fights who in the next round. The only way Yugi and Marik will fight in the next round if both of them lose at the same time, which I doubt.

Raimundo: What! I thought they fight in the same order they were picked.

Kaiba: Unfortunately, that's not true.

Roland: Finalists, approach the arena!

(Joey hopped onto the arena, and the dark side of Bakura hopped up too.)

Bakura: It's good to see you again, Wheeler! This will be short and painful, so it's not too late to back down!

Joey: Button it! I'll wipe the floor with you!

(They activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Joey: I'll start! I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode and place a card face-down and end my turn!

Bakura: Excellent. Now I activate Paralyzing Potion!

Joey: What!

Bakura: Now watch as your Gearfriend consumes the potion and become completely immobile!

(The monster drank the potion and was not affected by the effects.)

Bakura: What! He shouldn't be moving!

Joey: Hahahaha! It's Gearfried's ability! He ain't affected by equip cards! Hahahaha!

Bakura: It matters not! I activate Fiend's Gathering!

Joey: More cocky fiends?

Bakura: Very good! This card allows me to summon as much fiends from my hand to the field. Which I summon Feral Imp, **(1300/1400)** Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, **(1300/1800)** and Ryu-Kishin Powered **(1600/1200)** all in attack position!

(Three ugly looking monsters came forth.)

Kimiko: Ew!

Joey: Man, have you forgot about my Gearfried? He'll slice and dice those things in two seconds flat.

Bakura: No I haven't forgotten about your Warrior.

(Yugi noticed a chain across Bakura's neck.)

Yugi: Kimiko?

Kimiko: Yeah, Yugi?

Yugi: You know those She… Shen ….

Kimiko: Shen Gong Wu?

Yugi: Yes, is there a Shen Gong Wu that allows you to see past objects?

(Kimiko reached into her costume pocket and took out the Falcon's Eye.)

Kimiko: Just say "Falcon's Eye" and you'll see beyond objects.

Yugi: Thanks. Falcon's Eye!

(He pointed it to his eye, and he could see what the chain was in Bakura's neck. It was the Millennium Ring.)

Yugi: Oh no! Falcon's Eye!

(He searched all around the blimp to see if what his deepest fear would come true, and it was, Marik had the Millennium Rod.)

Yugi: This is not good!

Marik: What's wrong, little Yugi? Cat got your tongue? Ahahahaha!

Yugi: Joey, be careful! Bakura's got the Millennium Ring!

Joey: What! It don't matter. I'm still gonna sweep the floor with yah!

Bakura: Then hurry up and justify your words!

Joey: With pleasure! I summon Axe Raider **(1700/1150.)** in attack mode!

(The second Warrior came out.)

Joey: Now Axe Raider attack the Feral Imp!

(The Warrior wiped out the fiend and brought Bakura's life points to 3600.)

Joey: And Gearfried the Iron Knight! Attack that Gross Ghost!

(The Warrior slashed the ghost and brought Bakura down to 3100.)

Joey: I guess that's my turn finished.

Bakura: You're doing well for an amateur!

Joey: Keep talking like that and I'll beat yah up more, ring boy!

Bakura: Anyway, I summon the Headless Knight in attack position! And that wil lend my turn.

Joey: He's up to something! He coulda put those two monsters in defence mode!

Yugi: Joey! Remember what happened in my last duel!

Joey: Oh right! He was using that same strategy to summon that Dark Necrofear!

Bakura: Are you going to go over battle strategies, or are you going to duel?

Joey: Alright then! I summon Little-Winguard **(1400/1800.) **in attack mode!

(The third monster came out.)

Joey: Gearfried, attack the Ryu-Kishin Powered!

(The warrior sliced it up, bringing Bakura to 2900.)

Joey: Axe Raider, attack the Headless Knight!

(The warrior sliced up the knight.)

Joey: Now Little-Winguard, attack his life points directly!

(The little Warrior struck Bakura and brought him down to 1500 life points.)

Joey: I guess I'll finish with a card face-down. One more turn, and it's outta the tournament, ring boy!

Bakura: Unlike your idiotic friend Yugi, I tend to make new strategies! And I'll show you with Fiend Reawakening!

Yugi: Bakura didn't use that card in our duel!

Bakura: No, because I've been saving this one for someone with less brains.

Joey: Grrrr! Come over here and say that!

Bakura: Now with my Fiend Reawakening, I can summon to the field as many fiends fom my graveyard as possible!

(The four fiends came from within Bakura's graveyard.)

Joey: Oh yeah? Well your monsters got nothing on my Warriors!

Bakura: Don't think so, because I sacrifice all four of my fiends to summon your worst nightmare! Dark Spiritual Fiend **(2800/2700.)** in attack mode!

(A huge ghostly fiend rose up from the ground and was way bigger than all of Joey's Warriors.)

Bakura: Now attack the Little-Winguard!

Joey: Not so fast! I activate Graceful Dice!

Omi: Way to get back, Joey!

Raimundo: That's way to come back, Omi.

Joey: Now I get to roll a dice, and my Little-Winguard gets to increase his attack points times that number!

(A little fairy rolled a dice and it landed on a one.)

Joey: One!

Bakura: That means your warrior increases by nothing! Now as I was aying, attack the Little-Winguard!

(The fiend breathed a blob of acid that melted the warrior away, and sent Joey's life points to 3000.)

Kimiko: How can he duel with such monsters?

Joey: Oh yeah? Now it's my turn. Oh boy, you're in for it now! I sacrifice my Gearfried the Iron Knight and my Axe Raider, to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon! **(2400/2000)**

(The huge dragon took it's place on the field.)

Bakura: If you think that little chicken's going to stop me, you're sadly mistaken!

Joey: That's why I activate the trap card: Skull Dice!

Bakura: More dices?

Joey: That's right, this time your monsters attack points divide by the number the dice gives!

(An imp came out and rolled a black dice and it landed on a four.)

Joey: Ahahaha! Looks like your Dark Spiritual Fiend's just got 700 attack points. And say hello to my Red Eyes' Flash Flare Blast attack, and say goobye to the rest of your life points!

(The dragon blasted the monster away, but Bakura's life points only dropped to 750.)

Joey: What! You should be defeated by now!

Bakura: Sorry for not warning you, my Dark Spiritual Fiend creates a special barrier around me at all times now, meaning my life points will never be harmed, unless you attack with a monster higher than 2800 attack points. But I had to sacrifice half my life points to activate it!

Joey: Grrrr, I'll get past your stupid barrier soon enough! But for now, I'll end my turn!

(Bakura drew and his eyes glowed.)

Bakura: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Joey: Darn, I bet he has a full proof plan right now. Anyways, I summon Baby Dragon **(1200/700)** to the field!

(A small dragon took it's place next to the big dragon.)

Bakura: You've played right into my hands! I activate the trap card: Destiny Board!

Joey: No way!

Omi: Destiny Board?

Yugi: If Joey can't destroy that board within five turns he automatically loses, and Bakura wins!

Raimundo: Come on, dude! You can take down that thing!

(A Ouija board came out and spelled a letter "F".)

Bakura: That's one turn, four more and it's game over, Wheeler!

Joey: Alright, my move!

(He drew Alligator Sword.)

Joey: I summon Alligator Sword (1500/1200) in attack mode!

(Another monster came up.)

Joey: And I'll end my turn!

Bakura: I'll end my turn, and another letter is spelt.

(Another letter came out as "I".)

Joey: This ain't good. (He drew the Ring of the Nine Dragons card Omi gave him.) All I need now is a low powered monster. I'll end my turn.

Bakura: I'll end my turn! And one more letter is spelt.

(An "N" fired up.)

Kimiko: Is that thing spelling "Final?"

Yugi: Yes, and if Joey can't destroy it before the "L" comes up, he's doomed.

Joey: Okay, my move! (He drew Time Wizard.) Alright, I summon Time Wizard! **(500/400) **And I activate Ring of the Nine Dragons!

Bakura: What!

Joey: This card allows me to duplicate my Time Wizard by two, but as long as I divide their attack by two.

(Two Time Wizards came out, and both of their attack points fell to 250.)

Joey: I guess I'll end my turn!

Bakura: I'll end my turn. One more letter ncomes out, and only one more turn, and it's game over, Wheeler!

(An "A" fired up.)

Kimiko: Come on Joey, you can do it!

Omi: We need you in the second round!

Joey: Alright, heart of the cards, work your magic.

(He drew his final card.)

Joey: Your going down, 'cus I sacrifice my two Time Wizards and my Baby Dragon to summon Gilford the Lightning! **(2800/1400)**

(A huge warrior came forth.)

Bakura: Sorry to burst your bubble, but you need to be over 2800 attack points to fully attack me.

Joey: And now I equip it with Legendary Sword!

Bakura: No!

Joey: Now my Gilford's power increases to 3100, and enough to ttack your life points directly!

Bakura: No!

Joey: Gilford! Slice and Dice his life points!

(The monster took it's equip card and sliced Bakura's barrier and went straight for Bakura and sent his life points to 0.)

Joey: Hahaha! I win!

Raimundo: Way to go, dude!

Roland: Joseph Wheeler advances to the next round! The final match of the first leg is Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba!

Joey: (To Bakura.) Alright yah fiend! Tell us how yah got that Millennium Ring!

(But the dark form of Bakura vanished away, leaving the good side of Bakura, knocked unconscious.)

Kimiko: It's hard to believe someone so insignificant, caused so much damage.

(Yugi took the Millennium Ring from Bakura, then turned his intentions on Marik.)

Yugi: How did you get two of my Millennium items!

Marik: Ask that to my partner! Hannibal Bean!

(Hannibal came up with the armour still on.)

Hannibal: It's mah business ter steal things.

Raimundo: And it was YOU who stole Yugi's two Egyptian God Cards!

Yugi: HE stole the God Cards?

Hannibal: That's right, I lost Obelisk to Kaiba, of course.

Yugi and Joey: What! Kaiba has Obelisk!

Kaiba: That's right dweebs. It was easier than taking candy from a dizzy baby.

Kimiko: Kaiba that god Card belonged to Yugi.

Kaiba: Exactly, Kimiko. Belonged. Now it's in my possession.

Raimundo: You're just a big haired … cloak wearing … idiot!

Kaiba: Really? You can tell me that once you or your girlfriend's beaten me in a duel!

(Kaiba walked off.)

Marik: And we're still in possession of the Winged Dragon of Ra! Ahahaha!

Omi: I swear, by next round I shall defeat you, take revenge for Clay and reclaim the Egyptian God Card!


	18. Kaiba Vs Pegasus

**Kaiba Vs Pegasus**

(Raimundo had agreed with the others that him, Omi and Dojo will go back to the Temple to tell Master Fung the situation, drop off Dojo since he thinks it's a bit too scary for him and get their Wudai Weapons and Elemental Shen Gong Wu. (In case things got too hostile.) While Kimiko, Stephanie, Yugi and Joey keep and eye on Kaiba's fight, Kimiko happily obliged to record the duel on her PDA since Raimundo didn't want to miss the action.)

Raimundo: We'll be back before you can say, I miss Raimundo. Golden Tiger Claws!

(He swiped the air and a portal came out and the three hopped into it and landed in the Temple. Back at the airship, the intercom sounded again, and the four took their place in the spectator stand while Kaiba and Pegasus went up to the arena, Kimiko readied her video recorder.)

Kaiba: This is it, now's the time to decide who's the better duelist!

Pegasus: Oh I think that position's already filled by me.

(They activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Pegasus: I'll go first!

(He drew.)

Pegasus: Aha, now Kaiba-boy, time to feel the wrath of my toons!

Kaiba: Oh figures!

Pegasus: I activate Toon World!

(Pegasus' life points fell to 3000 and a giant toon like book came out.)

Kimiko: Okay. That's just … freaky.

Pegasus: Now I summon Toon Slate Warrior **(1900/400)** in attack mode!

(A toon version of Slate Warrior was summoned.)

Stephanie: How can he have entered the tournament with just toon monsters?

Yugi: It's not just toon monsters, Stephanie. And let's not forget, he was the one who created Duel Monsters.

Kimiko: Well, if he created Duel Monsters, he should have better cards then toon cards.

Pegasus: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn. Go on Kaiba-boy, if you're scared.

Kaiba: Hmph, scared? Me? You'd sooner see me lose to Kimiko.

(Kimiko was starting to get angry.)

Kaiba: I summon Vorse Raider **(1900/1200)** in attack mode!

(The monster came forth.)

Kaiba: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn.

Pegasus: How scary, I'll just have to summon Toon Gearfried the Iron Knight **(1800/1600)** in attack mode!

(A toon version of Joey's Gearfried was summoned.)

Joey: I always wondered what my Gearfried would be like as a toon. Now I know.

Pegasus: If you thought you've seen everything, you thought wrong! I activate the face-down card Toon Reinforcements!

Kaiba: These toon monsters are starting to get on my nerves!

Pegasus: Now I can summon one toon from my hand, which I choose Toon Dark Magician **(2500/2100)** in attack position!

(A toon version of Yugi's Dark Magician was summoned.)

Kaiba: Grr.

Pegasus: How about that? Three toons and only one Vorse Raider. Now my toons attack his life points directly!

Kimiko: How are the toons able to attack directly, Kaiba still has the Vorse Raider?

Joey: All toons can attack directly, unless there's a toon on Kaiba's side of the field, maybe that's why Pegasus likes them so much.

Kaiba: I activate my first magic card: Attack Guidance Armour! It now equips onto your Toon Slate Warrior! And now your Toon Dark Magician goes straight for it!

Pegasus: Oh no!

(The Toon Slate Warrior was equipped with a large armour and the Toon Dark Magician attacked that instead and bringing Pegasus' life points to 2400.)

Kaiba: And to be blunter, I'm sure you know Slate Warrior's special ability?

Pegasus: That the monster that destroyed it loses 500 attack points!

(Dark Magician's power fell to 2000.)

Pegasus: I think you forgot about my Toon Gearfried!

(The Toon Gearfried attack Kaiba, he fell to the ground and his life points fell to 2200.)

Kimiko: This is a heated duel already.

Kaiba: You may have token a chunk of my life points, but it won't happen again! I activate Swords of Revealing Light! To trap your monsters in their path!

Pegasus: But only for three turns, after that you're mincemeat!

Kaiba: I summon X-Head Cannon **(1800/1500)** in attack mode! And now I attack your Toon Gearfried with Vorse Raider!

(The Warrior slashed at the Toon Gearfried and dropped Pegasus to 2300.)

Kaiba: That ends my turn.

Pegasus: You'll feel the full wrath of my toons when your Swords are gone. I summon Toon Axe Raider **(1700/1150)** in attack mode!

(Another of Joey's monsters summoned up.)

Pegasus: That ends turn one.

Kaiba: All I need is the final instalment! I summon Y-Dragon Head **(1500/1600)** in attack mode! That ends my turn!

Pegasus: I end my second turn!

Kaiba: Still nothing! If I don't draw the final instalment, it's all over! I end my turn!

Pegasus: I'll end my final turn! Now say bye-bye to your Swords, if you can't summon something good enough to destroy my army of toons, it's all over!

Kaiba: Grrrr. (He drew.) I summon the final piece of the puzzle! I summon Z-Metal Tank (**1500/1300)** in attack mode!

Kimiko: Hm, XYZ?

Kaiba: You hit the nail on the head, Kimiko! Because I fuse my three monsters to form XYZ Dragon Cannon! **(2800/2600)**

(The three machines joined into one huge monster.)

Pegasus: Oh no!

Kaiba: Exactly! Now destroy his Toon World!

Stephanie: How is XYZ Dragon Cannon able to destroy the Toon World?

Yugi: It's the card's effect, by discarding a card from Kaiba's hand, he can destroy any card. And the Toon World is Pegasus' greatest weakness.

(The three monsters shot a huge blast that shook the entire field, it blasted the Toon World away and all of Pegasus' toon monsters all destroyed with it. And the blast also hit Pegasus that sent his life points to 0.)

Pegasus: (Offering a hand to shake.) Well done, Kaiba-boy. You win.

Kaiba: Hmph, I can see that! And don't bother even telling me what you're rarest card is, toons are off my pleasure list.

Roland: Seto Kaiba has advanced to the next round! Thus completing the first round of the Battle City Finals! We will sleep tonight and arrive at Kaiba Stadium, to determine the next three rounds of the tournament!

Kimiko: That's all Rai needs to know. (Stretching her arms.) Well, in the words of Clay, time to hit the hay.

Yugi: Yeah, it's exactly twelve o' clock in the morning. We better get some sleep for the next round.

Pegasus: Good night, sleep tight; don't let the toon bugs bite.

(Kaiba gave a scowl. Meanwhile, Omi, Raimundo and Dojo arrived back at the Temple. Master Fung immediately greeted them.)

Master Fung: Young monks, why have you been so long? And where are Kimiko and Clay?

Raimundo: We have a lot of explaining to do.

(Master Fung poured each of them a cup of tea, as Raimundo and Omi discussed the full situation, from meeting Yugi, to Duel Monsters, to Clay being sealed into the Shadow Realm.)

Master Fung: Ah, the legendary art of Duel Monsters. Some say it's a game of fate, others say it's a game of judgement; I say it's a game of magic.

Raimundo: But Clay lost to a really evil duelist and is now trapped in the Shadow Realm.

Master Fung: Clay will be released when the one who sealed him is defeated.

Omi: It is not going to be easy. He is horribly strong at this game.

Raimundo: We came to tell you of this problem, so we can go back and continue the tournament.

Master Fung: Hold, take these.

(Master Fung handed Raimundo three Duel Monsters.)

Master Fung: These are my rarest cards: Kimiko has the Legendary Knight of Courage **(3000/3000)** as you know, it'll take two sacrifices, but it can destroy higher level monsters if it's over 1500 attack points. Be sure to give it to her Raimundo.

Raimundo: Will do, Master Fung.

Master Fung: Your card, Omi, is known as the Legendary Knight of Wisdom. **(3200/3000) **as well as its huge amount of strength, it can power up by 500 attack points for every spellcaster in your graveyard.

Omi: This is most amazing. I thank you one thousand times, Master Fung.

Master Fung: Raimundo, your card is known as the Legendary Knight Leader **(4000/3000) it** can power up by 100 attack points for every single card in your graveyard.

Raimundo: Thank you, Master Fung.

Master Fung: And also take this magic card in case things go out of hand.

(He handed Raimundo a magic card.)

Master Fung: It is known as Legendary Knight Union. If all the Legendary Knights are in one person's deck, he or she can summon all of them to the field at once.

Raimundo: We won't forget this.

Master Fung: Now be on your way. The tournament will not be easy, and you will need all the preparations you can muster.

Omi: Farewell Dojo. Farewell Master Fung.

Raimundo: Golden Tiger Claws!

(He sliced a portal in the air and the two hopped inside. Meanwhile Kimiko was sound asleep until the Golden Tiger Claws portal slashed in mid-air and she fell off her bed. And Raimundo and Omi looked down at her.)

Kimiko: What did I say about knocking!

Raimundo: Sorry, Kimiko. But we got a special delivery from the Fung meister for you.

Kimiko: Really? (Turning on her lamp) What is it?

(Raimundo handed her the card.)

Kimiko: Legendary Knight of Courage, eh? I think I'm gonna like this card.

Omi: So who won the battle between Pegasus and Seto Kaiba?

Kimiko: Kaiba. I'll give you all the highlights in the morning.

Raimundo: (Yawning and stretching.) Okay, see yah in the morning.


	19. Arriving at Kaiba Stadium

**Arriving at Kaiba Stadium**

(Raimundo was restless the full night, he didn't sleep an ounce, and then when he just began to sleep, he noticed someone was peering over him. He opened his eyes to see Kimiko staring at him.)

Raimundo: AAAH! What did I say about knocking!

Kimiko: I did, ten times.

Raimundo: Yeah, well. How'd you get in?

Kimiko: Used the Serpent's Tail. Anyways, we gotta get to the main hall for breakfast.

Raimundo: Alright, I'm up.

(He stretched up and wearily followed Kimiko to the main hall.)

Joey: Morning, sleepy head.

Omi: According to Mr. Kaiba. We should arrive at Kaiba Stadium in less than one hour.

Raimundo: Kaiba Stadium?

Kimiko: Where we'll be deciding who duels who in the next round.

Yugi: I personally don't mind who I'm facing, even Marik to stop his madness.

(Yugi peered over the table to see the evil Marik sitting down and drinking some tea, and giving an evil smirk.)

Raimundo: So, yah got the duel last night?

Kimiko: Yup, (Handing Omi and Raimundo her PDA.) enjoy.

(All through the hour, Omi and Raimundo watched the duel, giving oohs and aahs as they went along.)

Raimundo: Darn, Kaiba won by a long shot!

Kaiba: The fool lost when I had 2200 life points. I don't exactly see that as a long shot, Pedrosa!

Pegasus: Besides, it doesn't matter how you beat someone, that person lost either way. Put aside cheating.

Kaiba: We're exactly five minutes away from Kaiba Stadium.

Raimundo: How do you know? You got some sort of magic watch that tells you when you're arriving?

Kaiba: No, try looking outside.

(Raimundo peered over Kimiko and Omi.)

Raimundo: Oh.

(Raimundo seen a huge stadium in the middle of an island. From there they could hear cheering.)

Yugi: You never held the Battle City tournament to a live audience last time, Kaiba.

Kaiba: I wanted to give the tournament additional support, as well as additional pressure.

Joey: Hahaha! A live audience is what I need to boost me up.

Kaiba: As far as I can see, the crowd will be booing you!

(Joey was getting mad.)

Roland: We are now landing in Kaiba Stadium!

Raimundo: Oh, and can you get some medical help for our friend?

Roland: Yes, of course.

(The blimp landed in a landing spot, and when the eight finalists emerged from the blimp, they were greeted by cheering fans.)

Yugi: Wow, we're really famous.

Raimundo: No change there.

(The Warriors could tell the fans all adored them (Except Marik.) Because they were holding up signs saying: "Go Rai, Go!" or "Omi's the man!" The finalists all went into the Stadium innards.)

Kaiba: Alright, all of us will be going into an eight-way duel. Four teams of two. My little brother, Mokuba will name the groups.

(A little boy with long black hair came up with a little notebook, ready to name the groups.)

Warriors: Brother!

Kaiba: Problem, dweebs?

Omi: I find no problem with a lineage to a very important person.

Kaiba: Hm, glad we got the same views.

Mokuba: Team number one is: Mr. Raimundo Pedrosa and Miss. Kimiko Tohomiko.

Raimundo and Kimiko: Sweet!

Mokuba: Team number two is: Mr. Omi Pedrosa and Mr. Chase Young.

Omi: What!

Chase: Have no fear, Omi. I'm positive you won't lose a life point with you by my side.

(Omi gave a whimper.)

Mokuba: Team number three is: Mr. Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler.

Yugi and Joey: Awesome!

Mokuba: That leaves my brother and Mr. Marik Ishtar in team number four.

Kaiba: I don't give a Kuriboh who I'm with, as long as I have someone with talent in the second round.

Mokuba: The rules are simple, you go into your designated teams and duel, the turns will go into a circle and you work together with your partner to help you win.

(Omi gave a sigh.)

Mokuba: If two players lose all their life points in the duel, that's the line-up in the next round. Example, if Joey and Marik lost their life points in that order, they would be duelling each other in the next round. Is all that clear.

(They all nodded.)

Mokuba: Very good. My brother will escort you to your duelling spots.

Kaiba: Follow me.

(They walked for about two minutes until he stopped, next to a platform.)

Kaiba: Pedrosa, Tohomiko! Stand on that spot.

(They did so. While the others walked on.)

Raimundo: Oh, walk out on us, eh?

Kimiko: Listen, Rai. I need to speak to you for a second.

Raimundo: Really? What about?

Kimiko: If Marik loses his life points, don't protect me from ongoing attacks.

Raimundo: But then you'll be facing Marik in the next round!

Kimiko: Exactly.

Raimundo: I can't let you do that! You seen the way that Winged Dragon creamed Clay?

Kimiko: All I just wanna do is show that creep what we're made of.

Raimundo: Hey if it was him making fun of your hair then … Whoa!

(The platform rose slightly, until they could see sunlight from a gap of a metal door.)

Kimiko: Promise!

Raimundo: … Okay, I promise!

Kimiko: Thank you.

(She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then they could hear a loud voice that sounded like Roland.)

Roland: Introducing the first team: Raimundo Pedrosa and his partner, Kimiko Tohomiko!

(The platform raised as the door opened, and then thousands of people gave a loud cheer, as the platform raised onto a spot where two Duelling spots were joined together. They approached them and stood there.)

Roland: Introducing the second team: Omi Pedrosa and his partner, Chase Young!

(A second platform to the northern part of where Raimundo and Kimiko stood raised and Omi and Chase were standing on them as they approached their Duelling spots.)

Roland: Introducing the third team: Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler!

(Another platform rose from the ground at the western part, with the Pharaoh and Joey, the crowd continued their cheering.)

Roland: And introducing the last team: Seto Kaiba and his partner, Marik Ishtar!

(The crowd continued their cheering. The last platform rose on the eastern part with Kaiba and Marik.)

Roland: You may begin when ready.

All: Let's duel!


	20. Deciding Duel: Who Faces Who?

**Deciding Duel: Who Faces Who?**

(Raimundo felt the rumble of the audience's cheers as they all drew their cards, he had got off to an excellent start.)

Kaiba: I'll start first, then Raimundo. I summon Kaiser Sea Horse **(1700/1650)** in attack position! And I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Alright, my move!

Kimiko: Do you have a plan?

Raimundo: Sure, take out Marik, and leave you wide open.

Kimiko: A plan to make sure of that.

Raimundo: Trust me, I'll improvise. I summon Warrior Dai Grepher **(1700/1600) **in attack mode! And I'll place a magic card face-down and end my turn!

Omi: I shall go next. I summon Ancient Elf **(1450/1200)** in attack position! And I shall place a card face-down and end my turn!

Pharaoh: My move. I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior **(1500/1800)** in defence mode! And I place a card face-down and end my turn!

Roland: Now the monsters can attack the monsters that are present on the field!

Marik: And that is my move! I summon Makyura the Destructor **(1600/1200)** in attack position! And I attack little Omi's Ancient Elf!

Omi: Not so swiftly! I activate Reinforcements, to increase my Ancient Elf's attack power by 500 points!

Kaiba: Don't dwell on that thought baldy! I activate Ring of Destruction! To destroy your Ancient Elf and cause damage to all our like points by 1950!

Joey: Jokes on you! Your getting that life point decrease too!

Kaiba: Not if I activate Ring of Defence! This protects both me and Marik's life points from damage!

Marik: Thank you, Kaiba! Now attack Omi's life points directly Makyura!

(The monster struck Omi, bringing his life points to 450. The crowd booed at Marik.)

Marik: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Kimiko: My move! I summon Hysteric Fairy **(1800/500)** in attack mode! Now I attack Marik's Makyura!

Marik: Not so fast! I activate Nightmare Wheel!

(The Hysteric Fairy got trapped in the wheel.)

Kimiko: What've you done!

Marik: Hahahaha! Now you're fairies trapped in my Nightmare Wheel, she's useless in battle and you lose 500 points every turn!

Kimiko: (Gasp) I place a card face-down and end my turn!

Chase: My turn next!

Omi: Please do not attack Kimiko! If she is paired with Marik I fear for her safety!

Chase: Very well, little one. Kimiko will not be attacked. But Raimundo will! I summon Heylin Sword **(1800/1700)** in attack mode! Now I attack Raimundo's Warrior!

(The blast was successful. And dropped Raimundo to 1950. Kimiko smacked her head.)

Chase: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn.

Kaiba: Chase, why didn't you attack Kimiko's life points?

Chase: I only attack life points if I was the one who destroyed the monster, Kaiba.

(He winked at Omi secretly, meaning he still held to his word.)

Joey: Whatever, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight **(1800/1600)** in attack mode! Now finish Kimiko's job and destroy the Makyura!

(The blast was successful and dropped Marik to 1850.)

Marik: Kaiba, care to take care of the little monk?

Kaiba: With pleasure, I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse to summon Vampire Lord **(2000/1500)** in attack mode! Now attack Omi's life points directly!

Kimiko: Activate Negate Attack!

Kaiba: Grrr, you're mine next time!

Raimundo: I activate Monster Reborn! To summon my Warrior Dai Grepher! And I activate the magic card: Axe of Despair to raise my monsters attack power to 2700! Now I attack Marik's life points directly!

(Kimiko's eyes glowed as Marik's life points fell to 0.)

Marik: No!

Roland: The first match will be Marik Vs the next one to be eliminated!

Raimundo: Omi! Go for Kimiko!

Omi: No! I must not!

Raimundo: Come on, dude!

Omi: No! I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman! **(1700/1000)** Now I activate the magic card: Fist of Tebigong! To raise my monsters power to 2700! Now attack Kaiba's Vampire Lord!

(The monster struck the Vampire, but it wasn't destroyed, but Kaiba's life points still fell to 3300.)

Omi: Your monster should be destroyed!

Kaiba: Don't you know about vampires? They are never destroyed!

Omi: I shall place a card face-down and end my turn!

Pharaoh: My move! I sacrifice my Gamma the Magnet Warrior to summon Curse of Dragon **(2000/1500) **

(He saw Raimundo who indicated to attack Kimiko. The Pharaoh nodded.)

Pharaoh: Now attack Kimiko's life points directly!

Chase: I activate Heylin Blast Controller!

(A mirror came to the field and absorbed the monsters attack.)

Raimundo: What now?

Chase: This card can redirect any attack to any player I desire.

Omi: Make it attack me, Chase!

Chase: Are you sure, little one?

Omi: More than anything.

Chase: I attack Omi!

Raimundo, Kimiko, Joey and Pharaoh: What!

(The mirror reflected the blast towards Chase's partner, Omi, sending his life points to 0.)

Roland: The next match is Marik Ishtar Vs Omi Pedrosa!

(The crowd cheered. Kimiko dropped to her knees.)

Kimiko: (Crying.) No! It was supposed to be me.

Raimundo: I'm sorry, Kimiko. I tried.

Kimiko: It's not your fault, Rai.

Marik: The little monk will fall into shadows, just like your friend.

Kaiba: Since my partner is not in the duel, I shall resume my turn! I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Marik's fallen Makyura! And I also activate Premature Burial, to revive my lost Kaiser Sea Horse at the cost of 800 life points!

(The two monsters summoned and Kaiba's life points fell to 2500.)

Kaiba: Now I sacrifice my three worthless monsters to summon the ultimate beast!

Pharaoh: Oh no! No!

Kaiba: I summon Obelisk the Tormentor! **(4000/4000) **

(The entire stadium was flooded in dark clouds, then a giant entity rose from the ground, it was just as big as the Winged Dragon of Ra.)

Kaiba: Now I'm left with the awkward choice of who to attack? Yugi's Curse of Dragon? Wheeler's Gearfried? Chase's Heylin Sword? Kimiko? Or Raimundo's Warrior Dai Grepher? Decisions, decisions.

Pharaoh: Then go on, destroy my Curse of Dragon, and have me regret destroying Kimiko.

Kaiba: I know you have something tucked in your belt, Yugi! Therefore I'll attack Kimiko!

Kimiko: (Gasp)

Kaiba: Obelisk the Tormentor! Attack Kimiko's life points directly!

(The giant prepared a punch and blasted Kimiko off her feet as she gave a scream of pain.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

(She fell and wasn't moving.)

Roland: Kimiko will be next to duel!

Raimundo: Kaiba! This time you've gone too far!

Kaiba: Then what're you waiting for? Attack my Obelisk and join her!

Raimundo: I activate the magic card: Chosen One!

Kaiba: Now a card will be chosen randomly between two magic cards and a monster. Go on then. Choose the random card.

(An arrow span around and landed on one card, it revealed itself to be his Tyrant Dragon **(2900/2500)** and was summoned to the field.)

Raimundo: Yes! And since that was a special summon, I get to summon one more monster, which is my Axe Raider **(1700/1150)** in attack mode!

Kaiba: Your pathetic monsters can't get past my legendary Egyptian God Card!

Raimundo: Not individually! I activate Sun Chi Lantern!

(Axe Raider and Warrior Dai Grepher all vanished and merged with Tyrant Dragon.)

Raimundo: Their powers combine to make a grand total of 7300 attack points, and enough to wipe you out!

(Kimiko's eyes started to open. She stared at Raimundo and smiled.)

Raimundo: Tyrant Dragon, attack his Obelisk!

(The dragon let out a blast and crumbled the God and sent Kaiba's life points to 0. And the crowd went hysterical.)

Roland: Kimiko will be facing Seto Kaiba in the next round!

Kimiko: I may not have got Marik, but I got the next big thing.

Chase: Four down, and four to go. I plan to destroy Yugi, and take his Egyptian God Card!

Pharaoh: We'll see about that!

Chase: I activate Heylin Obliterate!

Raimundo: Doesn't sound good.

Chase: It will destroy all of your monsters, at the cost of all but one of my life points.

(A huge inferno engulfed the duelist, the heat was intense. Then all the monsters except Chase's Heylin Sword was gone, even his Tyrant Dragon.)

Chase: Now I sacrifice my Heylin Sword to summon Heylin Magician! **(2500/2000) **Now attack Yugi!

(The Pharaoh's life points fell as he was blasted away.)

Roland: Yugi Muto will be next to duel!

Joey: Grrr, that's it curly fries, no one makes a fool outta my best pal! I activate Release Restraint! This allows me to turn my Gearfried into the ultimate Warrior: Gearfried the Swordmaster! **(2600/2200) **And that's not all! I activate Legendary Sword, to increase my Gearfried to 2900. And if you thought you seen it all folks, you thought wrong! Once Gearfried is equipped with a magic card, he can destroy any monster on the field!

Chase: Excellent!

Joey: Gearfried destroy Heylin Magician and wipe out Chase Young!

(The warrior struck the magician and struck Chase, sending his life points to 0.)

Roland: That's it! Chase will now face Yugi Muto in the next round. And Joseph will face Raimundo in the last round!

(The crowd cheered.)

Roland: The following are the line-ups: Omi Pedrosa will face Marik Ishtar in the first round! Kimiko Tohomiko will face Seto Kaiba in the second round! Yugi Muto will face Chase Young in the third round, and Raimundo Pedrosa will face Joseph Wheeler in the last round! We will take a half an hour intermission before we begin!

(The Duelists were led into a large room where they prepared. Stephanie had met with Omi and was giving him good inspiration.)

Stephanie: Listen, Omi. You are a very powerful duelist; I can feel it in you.

Omi: Oh, thank you, Stephanie.

Stephanie: Give it your all, okay? You'll show Marik what for!

Omi: Right!

Kimiko: Omi.

Omi: Yes, Kimiko?

Kimiko: Why did you take that blast?

Omi: I feared for your safety, I did not want you losing to Marik and being sealed inside the Shadow Realm.

Kimiko: Thanks.

(Kimiko indicated to Raimundo to keep quiet about her promise. And then she gave him a hug.)

Kimiko: You beat that Marik. And please be careful.

(An intercom sounded that Omi and Marik's game was close. So the six went to the Stadium, until Joey stopped and turned around in shock as he seen a familiar face.)

Yugi: Joey, what's wrong?

(He too saw the familiar face.)

Joey: Serenity!

(A young girl, who Joey called Serenity, turned around in surprise as well.)

Serenity: Joey!

(He ran and gave her a hug.)

Joey: What're you doin' here?

Serenity: I came to watch the duels. I wouldn't let my brother duel on his own.

Raimundo: Brother?

Joey: Oh yeah. Guys, this is Serenity, my little sister. Serenity, meet Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko.

Serenity: A pleasure, you put on a good duel.

Omi: Why thank you, Ms. Serenity.

Kimiko: Pleased to meet you.

Raimundo: Yeah, any friend of Joey or Yugi's a friend of us.

Joey: Wait; don't tell me you came alone?

Serenity: Of course not, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Yugi's grandfather are all here too.

Joey: You're joking!

(The four that Serenity mentioned all came out of a nearby bathroom. Tea had neck length brown hair, tall, and had a pink coat on. Tristan had short brown hair, very muscular and had a black jacket on. Duke had long black hair with dice earrings and red vest. And Yugi's grandpa was the same old.)

Yugi: What're you all doing here?

Tea: We came to watch you duel. We wouldn't give up on our number one best pals in the world.

Tristan: Yikes, we better hurry; the first match's starting soon.

Yugi: Then we'll catch you outside the café, alright?

Tea: Alright.

(They all ran to Omi's platform, which he needed to go on to duel Marik.)

Raimundo: Alright, Omi. Don't let that Marik get the better of yah, okay? Just duel to your best, and win.

Omi: I shall gladly remember your piece of advice.

(Stephanie crouched down and hugged Omi.)

Stephanie: You come back safely, okay?

Omi: I shall try my best.

(The platform rose slightly.)

Omi: Goodbye, my friends.

(They all waved as they could hear Roland's commentary.)

Roland: Introducing: the little wonder that defeated Stephanie Jones in the first round, student of Yugi Muto and accomplished Duelist. Give it up for, Omi Pedrosa!

(The crowd erupted in cheers. Omi could even see Yugi's friends also cheering him on. But secretly, Omi knew he wouldn't last against Marik.)


	21. Omi Vs Marik

**Omi Vs Marik**

(Omi took his place on the duel spot. Raimundo, Kimiko, Yugi, Joey and Stephanie all sat in the official Finalists seats, along with Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Hannibal Bean, Kaiba, Mai, Bakura and Pegasus.)

Roland: And introducing: the runner-up of last year's Battle City, the one who defeated Clay Bailey, the master of the Winged Dragon of Ra. Marik Ishtar!

(Half the crowd booed as Marik elevated up to his duel spot.)

Marik: Hehehe, I look forward to this duel little Omi!

Omi: You shall not win! And you shall pay for defeating Clay!

Roland: Begin!

Both: Let's duel!

Hannibal: Hehehe, baldy doesn't stand a chance.

Kimiko: Come on, Omi! You can do it!

Marik: I'll go first by summoning Makyura the Destructor **(1600/1200)** in attack mode. And I play two cards face-down and end my turn.

Omi: Hm, I am getting on to a good start. I summon Royal Magical Library **(0/2000)** in defence mode!

(A huge library surrounded them.)

Raimundo: It's gonna take a lot more than books to stop Marik, Omi!

Omi: I activate Pot of Greed! To draw two cards from within my deck. And my Library adds a counter, when three counters are on the library, I can draw one card from my deck!

Marik: Hehehe, it's going to take more than drawing cards to stop me!

Omi: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Marik: Now, let's raise the steaks and enter the Shadow Realm!

(Marik raised his Millennium Rod. The arena was engulfed in shadows that got the entire audience confused and restless.)

Marik: Would you like me to demonstrate the effects of this Shadow Game?

Omi: By all means!

Marik: Very well, I activate Hinotama! To inflict 500 life points direct damage to your life points!

(A fireball struck Omi and a piece of his arm was engulfed in shadows.)

Marik: In a nutshell, when you lose life points, a tiny portion of yourself enters the shadows! And the same goes for me!

Omi: Very well, let's resume this duel!

Marik: Alright! I'll summon Drillago **(1600/1100)** in attack mode!

(The fiend that nearly destroyed Clay was summoned.)

Omi: Think a second time, because my Libraries lower than 1600 attack points!

Marik: I'm well aware of that, little monk! But I'm slowly building my army to destroy you!

Yugi: He's planning to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!

Stephanie: Omi! Take down those monsters, hurry!

Marik: I'll end my turn!

Omi: My move! I shall place a monster face-down in defence position, and end my turn!

Marik: Hehehe, I'll summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast **(1500/1200)** and thanks to a very special card in my hand, I sacrifice my Melchid and my Makyura, to summon Masked Beast Des Guardius! **(3300/2500)**

(A huge masked monster appeared.)

Stephanie: Omi's libraries' doomed!

Marik: Attack the face-down card!

(The card revealed itself to be Cyber Jar **(900/900) **which meant it's special ability kicked in.)

Marik: No! This cannot be!

Omi: Oh yes, Marik. Now all of our monsters will be destroyed! But my library will not be destroyed, because I activate the trap card: Spellcaster Shield! Which means if I have at least one spellcaster on the field, that card will not be destroyed by magic, trap or effect monsters for that turn!

Marik: But it still requires us to draw five new cards and summon any four star or lower monsters!

Omi: As you wish!

(The two drew five cards.)

Marik: No! I have no level four monsters or lower to defend my life points!

Omi: But I do! I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman, **(1700/1000) **in attack mode! Mystical Elf **(800/2000**) in defence mode! And Ancient Elf **(1450/1200)** in attack mode!

Marik: This cannot be happening! If he summons a powerful monster, then he will destroy me!

Omi: Correct!

Marik: But I do activate Nightmare Steelcage! To paralyze the both of us for two turns!

Omi: Very well, Marik! But you are only prolonging your defeat!

Marik: That shall end my turn!

(The crowd cheered for Omi.)

Joey: Omi's doin' pretty good so far!

Raimundo: Let's hope he keeps it up.

Omi: I sacrifice my Magic Swordsman and Ancient Elf to summon Sanga of the Thunder! **(2600/2200)**

Marik: It's a good thing I'm in this cage, otherwise I'd be destroyed!

Omi: Soon you won't be in the cage! I'll end my turn!

Marik: Grrr, still no weaker monsters to defend me! I'll end my turn by placing a card face-down!

Omi: Aha! I sacrifice my royal Magical Library and my Mystical Elf, to summon Dark Magician! **(2500/2100)**

(The second powerful monster rose.)

Omi: that shall end my turn!

Marik: Grrr. (He drew.) Hahahahaha! I activate Lesser Fiend Revival!

Omi: What does that do!

Marik: It will summon all your monsters that have exactly four stars from your graveyard to my side of the field. Let me see, Mystical Elf, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Royal Magical Library and Ancient Elf, all belong to me now! Ahahahahaha!

Omi: Think a third time! Your cage is now gone, and those monsters can't withstand the power of my Dark Magician and Sanga!

Marik: That's why I'll switch my powerful army to defence mode! And end my turn!

Omi: (Drawing, he had seen his Legendary Knight of Wisdom.) This should be a most excellent assistance, but I cannot risk my two strong monsters in the process. My monsters, attack the two highest defenders!

(The Dark Magician and Sanga attacked the Mystical Elf and Royal Magical Library.)

Omi: Do not force me to attack my monsters again, you heartless fiend!

Marik: Hm, I guess it's my move. And I have the perfect plan to spell your doom! I activate Graceful Charity! I discard two cards. (He discarded the two, which Yugi noticed was the Winged Dragon of Ra.) And draw three.

Yugi: He had the Egyptian God Card when he summoned them four monsters!

Joey: Yah sure? He woulda summoned it if he did.

Raimundo: (Using the Mind Reader Conch.) Yeah he did have it.

Kimiko: Let's hope Omi has a plan.

Marik: Now, I activate Monster Reborn!

Warriors and Duelists: No!

Marik: I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra

(The stadium started to erupt in rumbling, and then the giant bird creature was summoned, towering over Omi's monsters. But it only had 0 attack power.)

Marik: Now absorb the monsters Ra!

Omi: You cannot simply add attack power to your monsters at will.

Marik: Ra can!

(Omi's two monsters fused itself to the Winged Dragon, powering it up to 3150.)

Marik: That's not all! I sacrifice all but one life points to my Winged Dragon!

(Marik slowly disappeared as the Winged Dragon increased to 7149 attack points.)

Kimiko: (Crying) No!

Omi: Then go on then, destroy my Dark Magician.

Marik: Wait, he's expecting me to attack his Dark Magician, I bet one of those face-down cards are a Dark Magician life saver or something. Maybe I should attack Sanga of the Thunder.

Omi: What's wrong? Scared?

Marik: No, you'll be scared shortly! Egyptian God Card! Annihilate his Sanga!

(Ra let out a huge blast, which crumbled Sanga. Kimiko buried herself in Raimundo's shoulders, crying her eyes out.)

Kimiko: He lost! It should have been me! It's all my fault!

Raimundo: What are you talking about?

Kimiko: Omi lost! Look at … his…

(Omi's life points remained untouched at 3500.)

Kimiko: But how! Sanga wasn't at defence mode!

Omi: No, Kimiko! But it was Sanga of the Thunder's special ability. Whenever he is destroyed, life point deduction will not be counted. My life points are safe.

Marik: No! But you were saying to attack your Dark Magician, like if you were leading me into a trap.

Omi: I like doing reverse psychology!

(Raimundo and Kimiko burst out laughing.)

Marik: Grrrr, you think you can play mind games with me! Your sadly mistaken! I add all of Ra's attack power to my life points!

(Marik's life points increased to 7150, and Marik began to reappear.)

Joey: Ouch, Omi's facing some steep odds.

Marik: Since I didn't summon anything in that turn, I summon Koumori Dragon **(1500/1200)** in defence mode! Now I'll end my turn!

Omi: My move! I shall summon Witch of the Black Forest **(1100/1200)** in defence mode. Now I attack your Koumori Dragon with Dark Magician!

(The blast destroyed the monster.)

Marik: My move! I'll activate: Mining for Magical Stones! This allows me to discard two cards from my hand and retrieve one magic card from my graveyard!

Kimiko: Lemme guess, Monster Reborn.

Marik: Monster Reborn!

Kimiko: I knew it!

Marik: Now I activate it! To summon my Winged Dragon of Ra again!

(The giant beast was summoned.)

Omi: Hah! I prepared for a move like that, so I activate: Portal of Lost Souls!

Marik: What's that!

Omi: When a level 8 or higher monster has been summoned without tributes, I can pay 1000 of my own life points (Omi's chest disappeared.) to summon another level 8 or higher monster.

Kimiko: But Omi doesn't have level 8 or higher monsters. The highest he only has is level 7.

Raimundo: Which is Dark Magician.

Omi: I summon Legendary Knight of Wisdom! **(3200/3000)**

(A knight was summoned, but it took the appearance of an older Omi.)

Raimundo: There's always that too.

Omi: Now my knight, increase by 500 attack points for every spellcaster in my graveyard.

Marik: And how many spellcasters do you have?

Omi: Four! And my knight's power increases by 2000.

(The knight raised his sword and Omi's graveyard shot four balls of light that powered the knight to 5200 attack points.)

Omi: Your Winged Dragon is no match for my Legendary Knight!

Marik: Hehehe, that's why I'm going to activate Ra's final ability! By paying 1000 of my own life points! I can transform my beast into the Egyptian God Phoenix!

(The Egyptian God Card transformed into a huge burning fire bird. And Marik's life points fell to 6150.)

Marik: I think you know Ra's daily routine by now. I sacrifice all but one of my life points to power Ra to 6149 attack points!

Omi: If my monsters are destroyed, then my life points are vulnerable!

Marik: Well observed! Ahahahahahaha!

Stephanie: No, Omi!

Marik: Now destroy his monsters! And put the burn on little Omi!

(The bird struck down the Dark Magician and the Legendary Knight (Who was trying to fight it back but no prevail.) And struck Omi, who gave a loud scream.)

Kimiko & Raimundo: Omi!

Yugi: You can fight it, Omi!

Marik: Ahahahahaha! Can you feel the wrath of Ra!

(The inferno stopped, the God Card was brought back into the graveyard, when the smoke cleared, Omi was lying on the floor, unconscious.)

Roland: Marik wins this round!

(Horror struck Yugi, Joey, Stephanie, Raimundo and Kimiko's faces.)

Marik: Hahahahaha! You put up a good fight, but your puny monsters are no match for my God Card! Now see you in the Shadow Realm!

(Omi glowed a black aura, then the darkness was repelled with a light aura. Then the darkness around the stadium vanished.)

Kimiko: We gotta get up there!

Raimundo: Okay, hang on!

(Stephanie and Kimiko held on to Raimundo's arm.)

Raimundo: Wind!

(He blew them up to Omi's platform and raced to see if he was alright.)

Stephanie: Omi, please wake up!

(Omi's eyes started to open. He was still weakened after the blast.)

Marik: What! He should be locked away in the shadows!

Stephanie: Omi? Are you alright?

Omi: I have been better. But why am I not in the Shadow Realm, unless my eyes are being fooled by Shadow Realm spells.

Raimundo: Well, I got the definite proof. Kimiko's a hot head!

(Kimiko started tearing Raimundo apart.)

Omi: Yes, that is definitely Raimundo and Kimiko.

(Then something flashed in the middle of Omi's sight. It was the Legendary Knight of Wisdom.)

Stephanie: Oh, isn't that your knight?

Omi: Yes, how is it that you are appearing before me?

Knight: I can do many things; I am a legendary knight after all.

Omi: You were a sound for sore ears in the duel.

Raimundo: I think that's sight for sore eyes.

Knight: Thank you, Omi. Your fellow spellcasters gave me quite the boost. But all of us need to have a quick discussion.

Kimiko: Yeah, we got a lot of questions to ask, like how come Omi wasn't sealed in the Shadow Realm when he lost to Marik?

Knight: Omi was fortunate to have me by his side when he was duelling, he cannot be sealed to the Shadow Realm, when he is my master. The same with the two of you and your knights.

(Raimundo and Kimiko held up their Legendary Knights.)

Knight: Exactly. The three of you are written in an ancient prophecy.

Raimundo: Don't worry, we won't freak out, this sorta stuff happens to us a lot.

Knight: When the God Cards are separated, their masters can use them for a choice, use them for good, and bring peace, but when used for evil; their power will bring darkness to the world. It is your duty to stop the fiend that controls Ra.

Kimiko: But how? Even you weren't any match for Ra.

Knight: No, but my fellow knights could prove a match for Ra.

Raimundo: I'm sure that might come in handy.

Kimiko: But what about Clay? Isn't he part of the prophecy?

Knight: Well, he was, but since none of us were there to stop him being sealed in the Shadow Realm, we couldn't save him. So it is up to you three to stop Marik and save your friend from the Shadows. And we will be with you, and do not fear, as long as we're with you; you'll never be sealed in the shadows.

(The knight vanished.)

Kimiko: Well, that was really odd.

Omi: But I have lost the duel, and now there is only two warriors left to retrieve the magical stone.

Kimiko: It's okay, Omi.

Raimundo: The important thing is your safe.

Stephanie: And we wouldn't want it any other way.

(Yugi and Joey had finally made it up to them.)

Yugi: Omi, are you alright?

Omi: Never better, Yugi. Oh, ouch, did I say, I never better? Because what I meant was … Never worse.

Roland: The next match will be: Kimiko Tohomiko and Seto Kaiba!

Kimiko: Oh right, I forgot about that!

Raimundo: And don't forget about the promise we made before the tournament.

(A flashback scene showed how Raimundo and Kimiko promised Kaiba that either one of them will defeat Kaiba before the tournament is finished.)

Kimiko: Oh yeah! It's payback time!

(Kaiba is seen walking up a flight of stairs.)

Kimiko's thoughts: This is it, Kaiba! Time to get revenge on what you did to Rai!

(Another flashback seen Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon wiping out the Fiend Megacyber.)

Kaiba's thoughts: Soon I'll destroy that inferior girl, and prove to her once and for all who she's dealing with!


	22. Kimiko Vs Kaiba: Fulfilling a Promise

**Kimiko Vs Kaiba: Fulfilling a Promise**

(Yugi, Joey, Stephanie, Raimundo and Kimiko were all in Kaiba's hospital wing; Omi was sitting on a bed recovering from his injuries, with Clay in a nearby bed, still lifeless in the Shadow Realm.)

Yugi: It's a miracle you survived, Omi.

Omi: I know, but now I have to make up for the miracle with these injuries.

Joey: Hey quit yer whining, or your gonna end up like Clay.

Stephanie: Don't say that, Joey!

Joey: Oh yeah, I forgot, you and Omi got something between yah!

Yugi: Well, we gotta go down to the Café to meet our friends. Kimiko the café isn't far from your duelling platform, maybe you and Raimundo will like to come?

Raimundo: Sure. I mean unless Omi objects?

Omi: I have no objections.

Stephanie: But I'll be staying. I mean, someone has to keep Omi company besides a lifeless Clay body.

Omi: All I am concerned about is how are we to watch Kimiko's duel with Kaiba if I'm stuck in this hospital?

Kimiko: Here, you can use my PDA and Mind Reader Conch. Just read my mind and hopefully, you'll be able to see what I'll be planning.

Omi: A wise move, Kimiko. I bid you farewell, and good luck.

Raimundo: See yah later, Omi.

(Raimundo, Yugi, Joey and Kimiko all went to the café to meet up with Yugi's friends: Tea, Tristan, Serenity and Yugi's grandpa. They were all sitting at a nearby table.)

Tea: How's the little guy doing?

Yugi: He's doing just fine, Tea. Luckily, he wasn't trapped into the Shadow Realm.

Tristan: We got a lot of catching up to do, like how did that Marik creep get back? And how did you lose the God Cards Yugi?

(Yugi, Joey, Raimundo and Kimiko explained the current situation.)

Serenity: I'm sorry for your friend.

Raimundo: Don't worry 'bout it, Clay's as strong as a bull, I'm sure he'll be just fine.

Kimiko: But Marik's still on the loose and remains undefeated. If only I duelled him.

Raimundo: Don't look at me; I tried my best to pair you up with Marik.

Tristan: Well, if you're trying to square a match with Marik, then hope yah got luck on your side, cus that guys ruthless.

(The intercom sounded for Kimiko and Kaiba to return to the duelling platforms. Kaiba was sitting at a nearby chair in the café and walked maliciously to the platform.)

Joey: Well, you against Kaiba? Good luck.

Kimiko: I'll be fine, I hope.

Raimundo: You'll do fine. Oh, and take this (He gave her his Ants in the Pants card.) That'll come handy with your United We Stand card.

Kimiko: Thanks.

(She hopped up to the platform; the they heard Roland giving a few words.)

Roland: Introducing: The only girl who has made it this far, the one who conquered Mai Valentine, and master of Fairies, give it up for: Kimiko Tohomiko!

(The crowd erupted in cheers as Kimiko's platform rose to her duelling spot. She gave a wave and the crowd went wild.)

Roland: And introducing: The president of Kaiba Corp, master of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and conqueror of Maximillion Pegasus, give a round of applause to: Seto Kaiba!

(The crowd erupted in more cheers as Kaiba rose and took his place in the duelling spot. Raimundo, Yugi and Joey made it just in time for the duel.)

Yugi: Whew, we made it.

Kimiko & Kaiba: Let's duel!

Chase: Kaiba will be more than a match for Kimiko.

Raimundo: Hey! Kimiko will mop the floor with Kaiba! You'll see!

Kimiko: I'll go first by summoning Petit Angel (600/900) in defence mode!

(A tiny fairy took its place in the arena. Jack Spicer burst out laughing.)

Kimiko: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Kaiba: My move! I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) in attack mode!

Kimiko: Not cool.

Kaiba: Kaiser Sea Horse! Attack the Puny Angel!

(The monster destroyed the fairy.)

Kimiko: That's Petit Angel you nitwit!

Kaiba: So? They still relate to small. I'll end my turn.

Kimiko: Grrrr, I summon Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) in attack mode! Now I equip her with Silver Bow and Arrow, to increase her attack points by 300.

Kaiba: So you can attack Kaiser Sea Horse and waste 300 life points. Do you always have to create simple strategies?

Kimiko: Simple strategy this! Dancing Fairy, attack his Kaiser Sea Horse!

(The fairy let out a shine that wiped out the monster. Decreasing Kaiba's life points to 3700.)

Raimundo: Well, at least Kimiko's winning.

Yugi: By 300 points.

Joey: That ain't much.

Kaiba: Alright, so I underestimated your petit fairies …

Kimiko: That's better.

Kaiba: but I'm still going to destroy you! I activate Card of Demise! This allows me to draw five new cards from my deck. Sadly, if they're not used by five turns, I got to get rid of them.

Kimiko: Ah, so what?

Kaiba: I activate Monster Reborn, to summon up my lost Kaiser Sea Horse! And now I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse to summon: Vampire Lord (2000/1500) in attack mode!

(The vampire rose.)

Kaiba: Now attack her fairies!

(The blast destroyed both monsters.)

Kimiko: Kaiba, you jerk! Why'd you get rid of both our monsters?

Kaiba: Because, silly girl, you forgot that my Vampire Lord can never be destroyed!

Kimiko: It doesn't matter, cus I activate Rope of Life! By discarding all the cards in my hand, I can summon a card lost in the graveyard at that turn. And you know how much attack points they increase by?

Kaiba: 800. Big deal.

(The fairies were brought back and were raised to 2500 attack points.)

Kaiba: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn.

Kimiko: Alright, I summon Hysteric Fairy (1800/500) in attack mode! Now Dancing Fairy! Attack his Vampire Lord!

(The vampire lord was blasted away again. And Kaiba's life points fell to 3200.)

Kimiko: Now Hysteric Fairy! Attack his life points directly!

Kaiba: You think I'll leave my life points wide open? I activate Negate Attack, which means your attacks are worthless this turn.

Yugi: Why didn't he activate Negate Attack before the fairy destroyed Vampire Lord?

Raimundo: It can't be destroyed, remember?

Kaiba: My move and I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) to the field!

Kimiko: Lemme guess, you're planning to summon Obelisk?

Kaiba: Correct, and the best part is, my Vampire Lord will always be one step ahead of you!

Kimiko: Grrrr.

Kaiba: Now Vampire Lord, destroy her Hysteric Fairy!

(The Vampire Lord let out a ray of bats that destroyed the fairy and sent Kimiko's life points to 3800.)

Kaiba: I'll end my turn by placing a card face-down.

Kimiko: Grrr, I summon Fairy' Gift (1400/1000) in attack mode! Now I equip her with Elf's Light, to increase her attack points by 400, and decrease her defence points by 200 points!

Kaiba: Always with the fairies. Don't you get bored?

Kimiko: Hardly. Dancing Fairy! Attack the Vampire Lord again!

Kaiba: Not so fast, little girl! I activate Shrink!

Kimiko: How plain. Lemme guess, it decreases my Dancing Fairy's attack power?

Kaiba: By half, and your Fairy doesn't stand a chance against my Vampire Lord!

(The fairy was blown away, and Kimiko's life points dropped to 3050.)

Raimundo: Now Kimiko's losing!

Kimiko: I'll activate Pot of Greed! To draw two cards! (Drawing.) Aha, this ought to be handy. I activate Luminous Spark! This now increases all light monsters on the field by 500 points, but decreases them by 400 points! My Fairy's Gift is now at 2300, enough to finish the job of my Dancing Fairy!

Kaiba: So? My X-Head Cannon also gets your boost.

Kimiko: Now both of them are at 2300. But I'm still strong enough to take down that Vampire again!

(The blast wiped out the Vampire yet again, but then got brought back to the field at the end of Kimiko's turn.)

Kimiko: I need to be careful, if he summons Obelisk, my chances of survival are slim.

Kaiba: I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in attack mode! Now combine Z-Metal Tank and X-Head Cannon to form XZ-Tank Cannon (2400/2100) And thanks to your Luminous Spark, my Tank Cannon gets a boost to 2900.

Kimiko: Not good.

Kaiba: XZ-Tank Cannon! Attack her Fairy's Gift!

(The machine let out a blast that destroyed her monster and reduced her life points to 2450.)

Kaiba: Now Vampire Lord, attack her life points directly!

(Kimiko was blasted back and her life points fell to 450.)

Kaiba: Perhaps you'd like to give up now?

Kimiko: Grrr, never, I made a promise to bet you and I'm sticking to that promise.

Kaiba: And I told you to be careful, or you're going to get hurt. And I'm sticking to that phrase.

Kimiko: My move! I activate Swords of Revealing Light! To dispel your attacks for three turns!

Kaiba: Cute, annoying, but cute. Okay I'll end my turn.

(Kimiko drew Kuriboh.)

Kimiko: I summon Kuriboh (300/200) in defence mode!

(The tiny monster was summoned.)

Kaiba: Great, more annoying little monsters. Alright I'll end my second turn!

(She drew United We Stand, it was the only card in her hand, and she couldn't power up her monsters even further without more monsters.)

Kimiko: I'll end my turn!

Kaiba: Hahahaha! First my Card of Demise's effect kicks in, but since I used all my monsters at that stage, there's nothing left to get rid of. Now I activate the magic card: Polymerization!

(Omi had seen this.)

Omi: (Gasp.) What does Kaiba plan to fuse?

(He scrolled over to Kaiba's hand which showed he had three Blue Eyes White Dragons and Obelisk the Tormentor.)

Omi: Oh no.

Stephanie: Kimiko's doomed!

(Back at the duel, three Blue Eyes White Dragons were summoned and joined.)

Kaiba: They fuse to form the mighty: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)

Raimundo: Kimiko! I know you can beat it!

Kimiko: Oh no, my Luminous Spark just powered it up to 5000!

Kaiba: It doesn't stop there little girl! I de-fuse my X-Head Cannon and my Z-Metal Tank. Now I sacrifice both machines and Vampire Lord to summon your worst nightmares!

Kimiko: This cannot be good!

Kaiba: I summon Obelisk the Tormentor! (4000/4000) Ahahahahahahaha!

(The entire field fell pitch black, which yet again got the audience restless. Then Obelisk rose again.)

Kaiba: Two of my ultimate beasts rise to the field; this is my final warning, Kimiko! Surrender, or be destroyed by my ultimate forces!

Kimiko: I got an answer! Zip it! I still have one more turn to turn the tables!

Kaiba: And your swords are history. You better figure out a plot, otherwise you're doomed!

(Kimiko started to draw a little tear.)

Kimiko: Please, make this a card that can defeat Kaiba's monsters.

(She drew.)

Kimiko: I activate Card of Sanctity!

Kaiba: So you can draw cards until your hand has six. Very well.

(Kaiba drew his cards almost instantly. Kimiko hesitated.)

Kimiko: What happens if I draw the wrong cards? I'll break my promise to Rai, I'll lose the tournament, and Kaiba will humiliate me for the rest of my life. I need to draw the right cards.

(Then a flash blinded Kimiko and light was surrounded all around her, despite her treacherous Luminous Spark on the field.)

Voice: Hello, Kimiko.

Kimiko: What? Who's there?

(She turned around to see the alter ego of Yugi, also known as the Pharaoh.)

Kimiko: Yugi? How'd you do this?

Pharaoh: The Millennium Puzzle is a very handy artefact. Now listen, Kimiko. Losing to Kaiba won't mean anything at all. He has no desire to take other people's rare cards, and you tried your best to fulfil your promise to Raimundo.

Kimiko: It's not just that, Yugi. I wanted to get back your Egyptian God Card, so we can stop the bigger God.

Pharaoh: I will deal with Marik; there is no guilt that you didn't make it to that round. And remember Kimiko, you still need to draw your five cards, if you can summon anything in your deck that can destroy that God and the most powerful monster in Duel Monsters, I know you'll draw it. Now go out there and walk away with pride. Win or lose.

Kimiko: Thanks, Yugi.

Pharaoh: Now go, and believe in the heart of the cards.

(The light disappeared and she was in the Stadium once more.)

Kaiba: Are you going to draw your five cards? Or am I going to put you out of your misery? Go on; rise again, so I may strike you down again!

Kimiko: Kaiba, you'll never win!

(She finally drew her five cards, which were: Multiply, Mage Power, De-Spell, Legendary Knight of Courage and a magic card known as Emergency Rescue Party. Delight filled her body.)

Kimiko: First I activate Emergency Rescue Party! This allows me to summon any monster without a sacrifice, but only for one turn, after that, it goes in my graveyard.

Kaiba: And what do you plan to summon? More fairies?

Kimiko: No! My Legendary Knight of Courage! (3000/3000)

(A woman knight was summoned with purple version clothes of the Dark Magician Girl's, and she had the appearance of an older Kimiko, except her hair was all down.)

Knight: Thank you for summoning me.

Kimiko: You're perfectly welcome. Now I activate the magic card: Multiply! This allows me to create an entire army of Kuribohs!

(Thousands of tiny Kuribohs filled the field.)

Kaiba: Hahahahaha! A woman version of you and tiny furballs? What's next?

Kimiko: This! United We Stand!

(For once horror struck Kaiba's face. The crowd erupted in cheers.)

Kimiko: Now equip to my knight!

Joey: Er… just how many Kuribohs are there?

Yugi: Ten thousand!

Joey: Let's see, carry the 8 and times the ten thousand.

Raimundo: Let's put it into simple terms. Her knight is now increased to 8 million attack points!

(The knight's power increased phenomenally.)

Kimiko: And plus the original 3000 attack points to start with.

Kaiba: No, I won't be defeated by a girl! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor! Attack her!

(The two small and inferior monsters attacked.)

Kimiko: (Tears dripping down her eyes.) Legendary Knight of Courage! Attack them now, and fulfil my promise!

(The knight's sword glowed and she threw a huge blast at the two weaker monsters and shattered them into thousands of pieces. And plunging Kaiba's life points to 0.)

Kaiba: No! Defeated by a girl!

Kimiko: Hehe… he…he. I guess I win.

(Kimiko collapsed and hearing Roland again.)

Roland: Kimiko Tohomiko has advanced to the next stage!

(Then she felt something land on her face, it was a card. She examined it as the God Card: Obelisk the Tormentor, and Kaiba standing in front of her.)

Kaiba: Have fun in the next round, Kimiko.

(He strode off. Raimundo, Yugi and Joey all raced to see her.)

Raimundo: Kimiko! Are you alright?

Kimiko: Never better. I fulfilled your promise, Rai. And yours too Yugi.

Yugi: Sorry?

Kimiko: Here's your God Card back. In mint condition and not a scratch.

Yugi: Kimiko, I can't take what belongs to you. You won it from Kaiba.

Kimiko: But if it weren't for Hannibal, you'd still have it. It's yours, and I would feel better if you had it.

Yugi: Alright, I'll make this one exception.

(Kimiko handed Yugi the God Card. Then the Pharaoh appeared to Yugi in a vision.)

Pharaoh: Kimiko wanted us to resume control over Obelisk; it was her own choice to give it to you.

Yugi: I know. But she seen Obelisk's wrath and could have used it for her own.

Pharaoh: She knew her Knight's are enough to conquer the Tournament. Welcome Obelisk with open arms.

Raimundo: Hey, Yugi?

Yugi: Huh?

Raimundo: We're gonna check on Omi. Wanna come with?

Yugi: Y-yeah, sure.

(They all went down to the hospital wing, there to see Omi and Stephanie still cheering.)

Omi: Ah! There she is. Allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your victory against Kaiba.

Kimiko: Yeah, I had some steep odds, but my knight came through for me.

(The knight glowed. Then someone walked in, it was Chase and Jack.)

Omi: Chase Young! What are you doing here?

Chase: First I wanted to congratulate the winner of the duel.

Kimiko: You're welcome.

Chase: Second, I came to warn you, Yugi!

Yugi: Warn me?

Chase: Soon, you're two Egyptian God Cards will be mine. And once they're in my possession, Marik will fall, and I will be unstoppable!

Raimundo: Hey! Yugi'll cream your butt!

Chase: We'll see next round, and don't expect me to go easy on you. Because once we begin, my target is you!

Jack: Oh yeah, Chase got the evil talk going on! You're going down, Yugi! Hahahaha, hope yah brought a parachute, cus you're going down! Hahahahaha!

Chase: Enough, Spicer! Let's go!

(They both walked out with Jack still doing his insane dance.)

Joey: Don't let Goldie Locks get to yah, Yug. He's tryin' ter get yer shaking in your boots.

Yugi: With two God Cards, it will be steep odds for Chase.

Omi: But Chase has Shen Gong Wu cards, and that qualifies as Gods.


	23. Yugi Vs Chase: Battle for the Gods

**Yugi Vs Chase: Battle for the Gods**

(Now that Yugi had two Egyptian God Cards, thanks to Kimiko, he was sure he would win against Chase. The gang were in the hospital wing with Omi, still congratulating Kimiko on a splendid victory.)

Kimiko: Aww, it was nothing. Now that I kept my promise, I can go on this tournament happy.

Joey: Ah still can't believe you had a monster with 8 million attack points. I'm not even sure Yugi had that much attack power before.

Yugi: Well, Obelisk can summon infinite strength.

Joey: Yeah, but only by sacrificing two monsters.

Raimundo: Well, it doesn't matter, Yugi's gonna face Chase, and he's gonna need all the God Cards he can get.

Yugi: Oh right. Is Chase strong where you come from?

Omi: Incredibly. Sometimes we do not stand a chance against Chase.

(The intercom sounded and Yugi's friends were waiting outside the platform.)

Tristan: Hey, don't worry. 'S long as yah got that God Card, you're invincible.

Yugi: I sure hope you're right, Tristan.

Tea: He is, you're the King of Games, remember.

Yugi: Thanks for the support.

Kimiko: Give that creep a butt-whooping!

(Yugi morphed into his alter ego form and rose to his spot.)

Roland: Introducing: the King of Games: conqueror of Jack Spicer and last years champion, Yugi Muto!

(The crowd erupted in cheers. The Pharaoh gave a smile.)

Roland: And introducing: The Master of the Shen Gong Wu cards, conqueror of Hannibal Roy Bean, the coldest duelist around! Chase Young!

(The crowd booed Chase as he rose to his spot.)

Chase: I've been looking forward to duelling you, Yugi. Once I possess the God Cards, Marik will be destroyed!

Pharaoh: Not if I have anything to say about it! And I know a few! Let's Duel!

Chase: Very well, I'll start by summoning Heylin Apprentice **(1600/1000)** in attack mode!

(A heylin monster was summoned, with a katana.)

Chase: And I place two cards face-down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: Very well, Chase! I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior **(1700/1600)** in attack mode! Now attack his Heylin Apprentice!

Chase: Activate Tangle Web Comb!

Raimundo and Kimiko: A Shen Gong Wu!

(Strands of rope bound the magnet warrior up, it tried to break free, but no prevail.)

Chase: Hahahahaha!

Pharaoh: What have you done with him?

Chase: I've tangled him up, now he can't attack ever, unless it's destroyed. But in exchange, I need to discard one card from my hand, but I also activate my next magic card: Heylin Recovery!

Pharaoh: What does that do?

Chase: Now whenever cards are discarded from my hand to the graveyard, I can retrieve it back.

Pharaoh: Your Shen Gong Wu maybe keeping my monster from attacking, but he still can protect my life points from attack! I place one card face-down and end my turn!

Chase: My move! Hahahaha! You're going to like this card. I summon Heylin Parasite! **(500/300)**

(A leech sort of monster was summoned.)

Chase: Now attach to Yugi!

Pharaoh: What?!

(The leech coiled itself around the Pharaoh.)

Pharaoh: Arrrghh! What are you doing, Chase?

Chase: It's the monsters ability, when it's summoned, it can absorb 500 life points every time your turn ends. I'll end my turn for now.

Pharaoh: Ugh, alright. I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior **(1500/1800)** in defence mode!

(Another monster was summoned along with the bound Magnet Warrior.)

Pharaoh: I'll end my turn!

Chase: Now, Yugi! Feel the wrath of my parasite!

(The two gave a surge of electricity, the Pharaoh yelled in pain, and his life points fell to 3500.)

Chase: How do you like that? Your pitiful monsters don't stand a chance against me!

Pharaoh: We'll see!

Chase: Now I sacrifice my Heylin Apprentice to summon Heylin Magician! **(2500/2000)** Now attack his Gamma!

Pharaoh: Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force!

(An angry face befallen Chase's face.)

Pharaoh: Now reflect on all of Chase's attack position monsters! And if I'm so correct, your parasite was in attack position as well!

(The Magician was destroyed, and the Pharaoh broke free of the parasite's grasp.)

Chase: (Angrily.) You think you won just because you destroyed a few of my lesser monsters? I swear I will have your God Cards, and before then, you'll be begging for mercy!

Pharaoh: We'll see!

Raimundo: Wow, Yugi's doing well.

Joey: Tap wood, we don't things going overboard.

Chase: I end my turn!

Pharaoh: Yes! I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior **(1400/1700) **in attack position!

(A third magnet warrior was summoned.)

Kimiko: Three Magnet Warriors?

Joey: But you've never seen them when they're combined. I think you're gonna like this!

Pharaoh: Now fuse my three magnet warriors!

(The three split up into tiny pieces (Beta broke free of the Tangle Web Comb.) and started to join into one big Magnet Warrior.)

Pharaoh: They form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior! **(3500/3850)**

(Horror struck Chase's face.)

Pharaoh: Now attack his life points directly!

(The Warrior let out a blast that sent Chase's life points to 500.)

Chase: It's not over yet!

Pharaoh: I end my turn!

(Chase drew and an evil smirk grew on his face.)

Chase: So far I've been going easy on you, Yugi! Now it's time to suffer the full wrath of my deck! I activate Evil Heylin Sanctuary!

(The arena was engulfed in darkness and transformed into an evil looking throne room.)

Chase: How do you like it? But you've only seen a taste of this malevolent magic card's effect!

Joey: Got tah hand it to curly fries, he sure knows his Field Magic Cards.

Pharaoh: What's this cards effect?

Chase: All in good time. For now, I end my turn.

Pharaoh: What? Aren't you going to make a summon? You've got no more monsters to help defend against my Valkyrion!

Chase: Then finish me!

Pharaoh: I don't like the sound of this! I bet Chase's Sanctuary has a big effect on this if he's willing to risk the remainder of his life points. Very well, Chase! I attack your life points directly once more!

Chase: You gullible fool! My Heylin Sanctuary's effect now takes place! Now I can summon one Heylin monster to defend my life points.

Joey: Er… big wow! Big giant dark magic card and this is all it does?

Kimiko: I dunno, I'm betting there's more to it than that.

Chase: I summon Heylin Zombie! **(1400/1000)**

Pharaoh: Your Zombie is still no match for my Magna Warrior!

Chase: That's not all! This Sanctuary also helps to block all attacks to those that target my Heylin monsters! Meaning, your Valkyrion's attack is nothing!

(The monster did its attack but it did nothing.)

Pharaoh: You may have created the ultimate defence for your Heylin monsters, but all great cards must come with a price.

Chase: Your absolutely right, Yugi. I do have to make a price. I need to discard four cards every turn to keep the Sanctuary up. If I can't then it's destroyed. However, my Heylin Recovery is still on the field, so no prices are made!

Raimundo: Ouch, major blow.

(Then they heard Tea's voice from the stands.)

Tea: Come on, Yugi! You can take down that creep no bother!

Pharaoh: You're right, Tea! Now it's time to show you the light!

Chase: Don't think so, since your turns now finished! Now it's my move! Oh, and did I mention once every turn, I can discard one card from my hand, and summon a Heylin monster in my deck, which I choose another Heylin Zombie. Looks like I'll have to discard another card. Oops, I forgot, Heylin Recovery means I don't need to! Hahahahahaha!

Pharaoh: His cards are based on making sacrifices by discarding cards from his hand! As long as he has that Heylin Recovery, he's practically invincible!

Chase: I think I'll end my turn!

Pharaoh: What's your strategy Chase? You can't keep summoning weak monsters to challenge my Valkyrion!

Chase: You're right, Yugi! But neither can you! Which is the way I like it!

Marik: Hahahaha! The Pharaoh's pretty much outnumbered! This is almost better than me defeating the bald one!

Kimiko: Hey, creep! You be quiet about Omi! You only won with that God Card!

Marik: My, my. You got quite the temper.

(He patted her head.)

Marik: But you're still just a girl! You can never beat me even with the three God Cards!

Kimiko: Grrrrr! I'll show you 'just a girl' when I kick your butt in a duel!!!

Raimundo: Easy, Kimiko! You can have your time when the next match comes!

Marik: Hehehe, you should listen to your boyfriend.

Raimundo: Hey! She ain't my girlfriend. She's a very close friend, and I happen to be leader! So I decide what goes on! So button it!

Marik: You decide what goes on? Then you must also decide whether or not she's your girlfriend!

Raimundo: Alright, Kimiko! Let's kick his butt!

Kimiko: Wait, Rai! You're right. Just leave him!

Raimundo: Sometimes I wonder if this leader thing is worth it.

Pharaoh: I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian **(1400/1200)** in defence mode! And end my turn!

Chase: Hahahaha! I activate Heylin Magic Ritual!

Pharaoh: No!

Chase: I sacrifice my two weaker monsters on the field, and summon Heylin Master **(3500/3500)**

(The Heylin warrior was summoned.)

Pharaoh: Do not dwell in the house of victory so soon!

Kimiko: Wow, we should write that down for Omi.

Pharaoh: Our monsters are exactly equal strength!

Chase: Therefore I will end my turn by placing a card face-down and ending my turn!

Pharaoh: I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts **(1500/1200) **in defence mode!

Chase: You played right into my hands! Activate Switching Piper!

Raimundo: More Shen Gong Wu.

Chase: This allows me to switch all monsters in defence to attack!

Pharaoh: I have to weak monsters. And they'll be struck down by the master!

Chase: Exactly!

Pharaoh: I have no choice but to end my turn!

Chase: Now go Heylin Master! Attack his Gazelle!

(The hit was successful and the Pharaoh's life points fell to 1500.)

Pharaoh: He's just as equally powerful as his apprentice!

Chase: I'll end my turn! Oh, and did I mention that the effects of the Switching Piper is permanent? Meaning your Celtic Guardian is still in attack, and wide open to my attacks!

Joey: This can't be good!

Pharaoh: No! This cannot end this way! I cannot fail my students!

(Then he heard a voice from the crowd, which was unmistakably Kaiba's.)

Kaiba: Come on, Yugi! When did you start losing to a mere amateur? You were supposed to be the King of Games! Now prove it and destroy this chump!

Pharaoh: It's not as easy as that, Kaiba! I have no attacks, I have no defences and more to the point, I don't have a plan!

Kaiba: You're student defeated me in a duel! You are now in possession of my God Card, then use it against him!

Pharaoh: Obelisk? I forgot about him! But I don't have him! The heart of the cards needs to be with me during this next draw! If I can't draw something that is good enough to wipe out Chase, the world's doomed!

(He drew.)

Chase: Ready to admit defeat?

Pharaoh: In your dreams! I activate Monster Reborn, to resurrect my Gazelle!

Chase: Another monster for my indestructible monster!

Pharaoh: Not 3, but 5! I split Valkyrion back into its three original forms!

(The monster resumed the positions of Alpha, Beta and Gamma.)

Raimundo: What're you doing?

Pharaoh: This. I sacrifice the three Magnet Warriors! To summon Obelisk the Tormentor!!! **(4000/4000) **

(The God Card pierced through the Sanctuary and the crowd cheered on the Pharaoh.)

Pharaoh: Stare into the face of defeat, Chase!

Chase: You can never get past my Sanctuary, even with your God Card!

Pharaoh: That's why I sacrifice my two other monsters. To boost Obelisk's power to infinite!

(The two monsters combined with Obelisk and its power went off the scale.)

Pharaoh: This now allows me to destroy everything in Obelisk's path! Even your Sanctuary!

Chase: No!!

Pharaoh: Alright my Egyptian God Card! Destroy Chase Young!

(The monster let out a huge surge of energy that destroyed the Sanctuary, the Heylin Master and blown Chase to defeat, as the sun broke through of the darkness.)

Roland: Yugi Muto is the winner, advancing him through to the next round!

Chase: No!! All my plans! Gone! All because of you!!

Pharaoh: That teaches you to not mess with the Gods!

(The Pharaoh met up with the gang in the café, who also got a hug from Tea.)

Tea: I knew you'd beat that jerk!

Kimiko: So, you sure you don't want that God Card?

Pharaoh: I was very much mistaken, Kimiko. I could not have won if it weren't for your victory.

(Then they heard a voice they didn't hear for a while, which was Mai's.)

Mai: Well, well. Yugi's got the second God Card?

Joey: Mai? Where've you been all day?

Mai: Taking a break in duelling, by watching you play. By the way, congrats you two (Yugi and Kimiko.) on winning. But Omi lost, huh?

Raimundo: He was close though! If Marik didn't bring that God Card, Omi woulda won!

Mai: Whatever. And before you forget, you got a game with Joey, Rai.

Raimundo: Oh yeah! I completely forgot!

Joey: It's next match dude.

Raimundo: Then let the best player win!

(They shook hands.)


	24. Raimundo Vs Joey

**Raimundo Vs Joey**

(For once in the tournament, the two teams separated to help support the two finalists ready to play, Raimundo and Joey. Omi, Kimiko and Stephanie were giving a few words of support in the hospital wing.)

Kimiko: Don't forget Rai, there's nothing on the line in this duel.

Stephanie: Yeah, Joey ain't a sad and twisted monster like Marik.

Omi: Your mind will not be lost in the Shadow Realm, your Legendary Knight will not be lost, and I highly doubt Joey will plaster it out.

Raimundo: That's rub it in. Besides it's not that I'm worried about.

Kimiko: Really? Then what?

Raimundo: If I lose now, you'll be the only hope for us, Kimiko.

Omi: I will be sure that if Yugi wins, he will be more than happy to surrender the stone to us.

Raimundo: Yeah, that's great and kind 'n' all, but it doesn't seem right, winning something that we lost, Y'know.

Stephanie: At least we'll have the stone and save the world from 10,000 years of darkness.

Kimiko: If you lose now, Rai. I'll get that stone. Don't worry about me.

Raimundo: And what if you're paired with Marik next? You seen what that God Card did to Omi and Clay. I need to win against Joey. For the world, for my rank as leader, and for you.

(Meanwhile, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Duke and Yugi's grandpa were all supporting Joey.)

Yugi: Remember Joey. Play to the best of your ability.

Tea: From what I'm seeing so far, that Raimundo sounds like a tough duelist.

Yugi: He is alright.

Joey: Don't worry about it, I got a plan.

Duke: Mind sharing it with us?

Joey: In the words of Chase Young, all in good time.

Tea: Well, how do you know this plan will work?

Joey: It will, trust me.

Serenity: Why won't you tell anyone your idea?

Joey: Because, sis. I don't wanna spoil it. If I tell yah the plan now, then you're gonna tell me to screw it or just plain old go with it, it's what I need ter do.

Yugi: Alright, we won't ask for the plan, but only if it works.

Joey: It'll work, trust me.

(The intercom sounded and the four Warriors, (Omi had fully healed.) went to Raimundo's platform.)

Omi: Remember, Raimundo. Play to the best of your ability, and you shall succeed.

Raimundo: Thanks, dude.

Kimiko: Please pull through for us, Rai.

(She gave him a hug.)

Raimundo: I promise I'll win.

(The platform raised and he waved goodbye to his fellow Warriors.)

Roland: Introducing: the master of the Warrior type, conqueror of Odion, and student of Yugi Muto himself: Raimundo Pedrosa!

(The crowd cheered him on; his nerves were turned to jelly as he took his spot on the duelling spot.)

Roland: And introducing: the master of strong powered monsters, conqueror of Bakura and Yugi Muto's right hand man: Joseph Wheeler!

(The crowd erupted in more cheers again as Joey took his spot.)

Joey: How yah doin'?

Raimundo: Like a jelly pack.

Joey: Don't worry, I got a plan. You'll see.

(The finalists took their place; Odion was seen watching with complete interest.)

Kimiko: Yo, Odion? Bee in your bonnet?

Odion: Yes, my two conquerors are facing each other.

Stephanie: Well, at least he cares who beats him or not.

Both: Let's duel!

Raimundo: Care to do the honours and go first?

Joey: With pleasure, I summon Alligator Sword **(1500/1200)** in attack mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Joey: I think that ends my turn with one face-down card.

Raimundo: My move! I summon Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1000) in attack mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now attack his Alligator Sword!

Joey: I activate Skull Dice!

Raimundo: Oh no!

Joey: Now roll!

(The imp threw the die and landed on a 5.)

Raimundo: This cannot be good!

Joey: Sorry, Rai. Your Warrior Dai Grepher's now at 340 attack points.

(The Warrior tried to attack the Alligator but it got wiped out and fired Raimundo's life points to 2860. The crowd gasped.)

Kimiko: Rai!

Raimundo: Slick move! I'll place a card face-down and end my turn.

Joey: Alright, I summon Axe Raider (1700/1150) in attack mode!

Raimundo: If those things attack me, I'm done for!

Joey: I'll end mah turn!

(The crowd gasped again.)

Mai: This is Joey's plan? Forfeiting his attacks?

Yugi: No, Mai. He's playing equally with Raimundo. If he attacked, then it would have been a dishonourable move. He's giving Raimundo a chance to counter-attack.

Raimundo's thoughts: Darn! That was my one chance to get my back, I could have used Magic Cylinder to strike him down and make the playing field even. Oh well.

Raimundo: According to the effects of a very rare card in my hand, I can summon it without a tribute as long as you have two or more monsters on your side of the field. Which is Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200)

(The monster was summoned. Joey gave a smile.)

Raimundo: Now attack his Alligator Sword!

(The monster destroyed Alligator Sword and dropped Joey to 3300.)

Joey: Slick move, Rai!

Raimundo: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Joey: Oh boy, you're in trouble! I sacrifice my Axe Raider, to summon Jinzo! **(2400/1500)**

(One of Joey's rare monsters was summoned.)

Serenity: That's one of Joey's rare monsters, isn't it?

Tea: Yup, and Raimundo's got a handful to deal with now.

Joey: Thanks to Jinzo's special ability he can destroy all trap cards on the field!

(It let out a shockwave that destroyed Raimundo's face-down cards.)

Joey: Hate ter break it to yah! Destroy his Fiend Megacyber!

(The machine destroyed the fiend and sent Raimundo's life points to 2660.)

Raimundo: Ouch. How can one card create so many problems?

Joey: I guess I'll end my turn for now.

Raimundo: I summon Crimson Sentry (1500/1200) in defence mode! And end my turn!

Joey: Sorry, man! I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode!

Raimundo: This can't end well.

Joey: I attack your Crimson Sentry with Gearfried!

(The warrior was destroyed.)

Joey: Now Jinzo! Attack his life points directly!

(Jinzo blasted Raimundo away, tearing a bit of his costume off. And sending his life points to 260.)

Joey: Sorry.

Kimiko: Raimundo's toast!

Raimundo: My move!

(Raimundo drawn his Sun Chi Lantern card.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Excellent, but I hardly got any monsters. Wait, I got Pot of Greed!

Raimundo: I activate Pot of Greed! To draw two cards from my deck!

(He drawn Monster Reborn and a magic card called Gamble of Destiny.)

Raimundo: First off, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my fallen Fiend Megacyber!

(The fiend was re-summoned.)

Raimundo: Now I activate a magic card called Gamble of Destiny!

Joey: What's that do?

Raimundo: I have to draw a card, if it's a high level monster, I get to summon it immediately to the field, if anything else, I have to remove half of my deck from play for the rest of the duel, and sacrifice 2000 life points.

Joey: A pretty risky magic card, Rai. Yah sure yah know what your doin?

Raimundo: I think so.

Raimundo's thoughts: As a matter of a fact, what AM I doing? There's no way this next cards gonna be my Tyrant Dragon, Sword Hunter, Black Dragon Jungle King or my Legendary Knight Leader. I'm pretty much washed up.

(But little did Raimundo knew, Kimiko was using her PDA to read his mind. Meaning she knew he was despairing.)

Kimiko: Poor, Rai. This one draw decides it all, but it's four cards out of 50. How can he win?

Omi: We must give Raimundo support!

(Raimundo heard the voices of his friends.)

Kimiko: Come on, Raimundo! Draw that card!

Stephanie: Prove your leadership, Rai!

Omi: You can do it!

Raimundo: Alright! I believe I can summon it!

(He finally drew with his eyes closed tight, and slowly opened it. His face turned from a face of despair, to a face of glee.)

Raimundo: It's a good card of mine: Legendary Knight Leader! (4000/3000)

(The knight was summoned, and just like Omi and Kimiko, it had the exact appearance of an older Raimundo, wearing a golden armour and purple cape.)

Knight: Welcome, master!

Raimundo: Alright!

Knight: Cards of the graveyard, unite with my sword!

(Raimundo's graveyard flashed and shot balls of light to the knight's sword.)

Joey: Care to fill me in, Rai?

Raimundo: When this card's summoned, he adds his attack points by 100 for every card in my graveyard! And I have eight. Now increase to 4800!

(The knight's power grew phenomenally.)

Raimundo's thoughts: I should probably take down that Jinzo. Like he did before, he gave me a chance, I should pay him back.

Raimundo: Now attack his Jinzo!

(The knight slashed Jinzo and sent Joey's life points to 100.)

Joey: What's the deal? You coulda wiped out mah Gearfried.

Raimundo: Just repaying your skipped turn earlier on.

Joey: Thanks, dude! Let's see.

(He drew.)

Joey: I activate Bribe of Defence! This switches all my monsters to defence mode, but at the same time, you get to draw one card from your hand and show it to me.

Raimundo: Alright. (He drew.) Fairy Meteor Crush.

Joey: What! Okay, Joey. Time to put your plan into action! I activate Fierceful Summon. This allows me to summon as much monsters as I want in defence mode, which I summon Jinzo, Alligator Sword and Axe Raider!

Yugi: Now he has an army of monsters, but what for?

Joey: Now for every card revived I must pay 500 life points.

Raimundo: Joey, no!

(Joey's life points fell to 0. The crowd clapped, not only for Raimundo, but for Joey as well.)

Raimundo: Thanks dude.

Joey: Don't mention it, pal. But yah gotta admit though, I was pretty close.

(Joey and Raimundo met up with the gang at the café.)

Yugi: You did the honourable thing, Joey, and I'm very proud of you.

Joey: Thanks, man.

Serenity: Was this your plan all along?

Joey: Well not really, I was actually gonna plan to use Ultimate Offering, but two reasons why I didn't. One I had Jinzo, meaning no traps would have been active, and second, I didn't have it in my hand at the time.

Tristan: So you must have had a stack load of rare monsters in your hand.

Joey: That's right.

Raimundo: Well whatever he did, it was a good move.

Kimiko: But where do we go now? The second round's done, so what do the four finalists left gotta do?

(Kaiba overheard the conversation and answered Kimiko's question.)

Kaiba: 15 minutes, go to the Stadium grounds, there you'll be drawn into your groups.

Raimundo: What? More draws?

Kaiba: That's right. Only this time, we've got a special rule applied.

Omi: What is this special rule you speak of?

Kaiba: You'll soon see, Baldy.

(He walked off.)

Kimiko: Grrrr, that creep!

Raimundo: Well, at least yah beat him.


	25. Marik's Challenge

**Marik's Challenge**

(The four finalists (Raimundo, Kimiko, Yugi and Marik.) went to the stadium grounds to get themselves into their semi-finals matches, the crowd cheered as they appeared. Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba were standing behind a lottery machine.)

Kaiba: (Speaking through a microphone.) Attention! The semi-finals will begin in one hours time. This lottery will decide who goes into what team. But I'm also adding in a special rule to the finals. The finalists who receive balls number 3 and 4 will play first, then the winner of that duel, will face against the finalists who received ball number 2. And finally the winner of that round will go on to face the finalist who received ball number 1 and the winner of that duel will win the Battle City Tournament.

(The crowd cheered.)

Kimiko: Wow, so whoever gets 3 or 4 has to put up with three duels to win?

Raimundo: Question is, who will it be?

Kaiba: Yugi, step forward.

(The Pharaoh did so. And the machine spat up a ball, which was ball number 1.)

Kaiba: Yugi Muto will be in the final duel of the contest! Raimundo, step forward!

(He did so, and the machine spat up another ball, which was number 3. He shouted under his breath: "Oh for …")

Kaiba: Raimundo Pedrosa will be first to play! Kimiko, step forward.

(She did so and another ball fired to her. Which was number 2.)

Kaiba: Kimiko will be second to play.

(Marik gave a grin, Raimundo gulped and Kimiko widened her eyes.)

Kaiba: That means Marik Ishtar will face Raimundo Pedrosa in the first round!

(Marik gave a little snigger then laughed to the top of his voice.)

Kaiba: You got a problem. Cus I can see a bunch.

Marik: Please, allow me.

(He took the microphone from Kaiba.)

Marik: I have a challenge for the other three finalists!

(The crowd got confused.)

Marik: I challenge all three of them to duel me!

(The crowd got restless.)

Marik: If they succeed in defeating me, then Raimundo Pedrosa will advance to face Kimiko Tohomiko! If they fail, then I will win the entire tournament!

(The crowd was still growing restless.)

Marik: Do they accept my challenge?

Pharaoh: I think it's a good idea! Three against one sounds like perfect odds.

Kimiko: I'm in!

Raimundo: You think I'm gonna back away from this one? I'm in too!

Mokuba: (To Kaiba.) Aren't you going to do something?

Kaiba: Sorry, Mokuba. But I can't refuse challenges. Even if it is the challenge of a deranged lunatic.

Marik: Very well. Then I leave to prepare!

(Marik went downstairs, laughing demonically. Kaiba resumed the microphone.)

Kaiba: Very well, then a three-way duel is what it will be! Then afterwards the finals resume as planned. Finalists, start preparing!

(The other three went down to the hospital wing, both preparing and outraged at Marik's plan.)

Joey: What does that circus freak think he's doing?

Mai: My guess, he's trying to beat all three of you as quickly as possible.

Raimundo: That could be a logical explanation. But just so where not taking chances, Kimiko can you use your PDA and see what he's up to?

Kimiko: Sure. Mind Reader Conch!

(He read Marik's mind, she seen that he was alone in a room with what looked like Hannibal Bean. The others watched over her.)

Hannibal: Very good, Marik! Now a've dispatched mah minions ter do the rest. You just turn up at the duel.

Marik: This will be easier than me taking on all 15 finalists.

Hannibal: Now go to the stadium grounds to secure your victory!

(They both entered a demonic laugh. The seven were shocked.)

Stephanie: They ARE plotting something, which doesn't sound good.

Omi: We need to go to the stadium to see what they are planning.

Kimiko: Can you do that, we gotta prepare for the finals, remember.

Omi: Oh, wait. Here.

(He gave Raimundo his Legendary Knight.)

Raimundo: Omi, I can't take this, it's yours.

Omi: I want you to have it.

Raimundo: Thanks, bro.

(Omi, Stephanie, Joey and Mai all raced to the stadium grounds to intercept Marik and see what he was planning.)

Pharaoh: Foul deeds are at work. We need to be on our guard! If not then we'll be losing more than this tournament.

Kimiko: I agree.

Raimundo: Hey, as long as we got the Legendary Knights, we'll be safe from the Shadow Realm.

(The intercom sounded, the three gave a gulp.)

Raimundo: This is it, let's give that punk what we've got!

Kimiko: All for one!

All: And one for all!

(They exited, and walked through the corridor, until a round silver ball rolled out in front of them.)

Raimundo: That's weird. Where'd this ball come from?

(Then the ball gave a loud bang and white smoke obscured them. Raimundo felt light-headed and collapsed into a deep sleep, along with Kimiko and the Pharaoh. Meanwhile, the four arrived at the Stadium. Roland was giving his usual speech.)

Roland: The next duel will begin: Marik Ishtar!

(Marik rose into his duelling spot.)

Roland: And Yugi Muto, Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko will duel!

(The three's platform rose, but there was no Yugi, Raimundo or Kimiko.)

Omi: What?

Roland: Er … this is unexpected. Yugi Muto, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko! Please advance to the duelling arena!

(The crowd was getting restless.)

Stephanie: How can this be? They were with us a few minutes ago.

Mai: And now they're gone.

Roland: If the finalists don't appear in five minutes, then they are disqualified from the tournament!

Omi: I cannot take this any longer! Why aren't they here? And what is this sore pain at my rear side?

(Something was in Omi's pocket, and it was Kimiko's PDA.)

Stephanie: Hey, good idea, Omi. We can read there minds and see where they are.

Omi: Er… yes, it was a very good idea.

(They took a look into it in order to read Raimundo's mind. The PDA showed that the three were tied to individual chairs in a dark room.)

Omi: Oh no! They have been captured!

Stephanie: What? Mai, Joey! Listen I have an idea.

(They huddled round into a circle.)

Stephanie: Joey, Mai, take Kimiko's PDA and find them. Help them out.

Joey: Roger that.

Stephanie: Omi, you and I are gonna distract them until Joey and Mai get the job done.

Omi: How?

(Stephanie stood up.)

Stephanie: (Yelling.) Excuse me!

(The crowd turned their intentions towards her.)

Stephanie: I was thinking! Maybe me and my little buddy here, could temporarily face Marik, until the others come back from their bathroom break?

Roland: The two of you? Marik's challenge clearly states three to duel.

(Then Kaiba rose as well.)

Kaiba: Then I'll duel as well!

Omi: Kaiba duelling in our side. Might I ask … why?

Kaiba: That creep Marik's been toying around with my tournaments for far too long now. Now I'm gonna show him what the Kaiba family's all about!

Stephanie: Well as long as you're on our side, that's fine by me. (Yelling.) Okay, we have our third team mate!

Roland: Very well! Once the real finalists return, then they will begin.

(Kaiba, Stephanie and Omi all made it up to the three duelling spots in a bid to buy Joey and Mai enough time to rescue the three finalists.)


	26. Final Plea for Time

**Final Plea for Time**

(Joey and Mai were running across one of the corridors they never been through.)

Joey: Alright, we need to keep going, and take the first left.

Mai: Quite an ingenious invention of Kimiko's.

(They came to a fork in the corridor and immediately took the left road. Meanwhile, Omi, Stephanie and Kaiba all took their places in an effort to buy Joey and Mai time.)

All: Let's Duel!

Marik: Since I'm a bit outnumbered, I'll start first, by summoning Skeleton Moth **(1200/900)** in defence mode! Now I place a card face-down and end my turn!

Kaiba: Me next, I summon Vorse Raider **(1900/1200) **in attack mode! Now feel the wrath of his blade, as he destroys your Skeleton Moth!

Omi: Kaiba, reconsider! That moth could be deadly!

Stephanie: Or worse, that face-down card can be bad!

Marik: And they're right! Activate Nightmare Wheel!

Kaiba: No!

(Vorse Raider was trapped in the wheel.)

Marik: Ahahahahaha! Now your best four star level monster's useless! And he'll be your undoing every turn!

Kaiba: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Marik: My move! I summon Skeleton Wolf** (1500/1400) **in attack mode! Now attack Kaiba's life points directly!

(Kaiba was flung off his feet of the wolf's strike. And his life points fell to 2500.)

Omi: Kaiba! Are you alright?

Kaiba: I'm fine baldy! What I don't get is I could have activated my trap card, but it didn't.

Marik: That's where my Skeleton Wolf's special ability activates. He is immune to trap card activation towards it!

Kaiba: You freak!

Marik: Thank you! Now let's take this game to the shadows! Ahahahaha!

(The place started to turn dark.)

Stephanie: Not another Shadow Game!

Marik: Kaiba was lucky that I attacked before I summoned the darkness.

Kaiba: And why's that?

Marik: All in due time! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Stephanie: My move! I activate Legendary Ocean!

(The place was engulfed in a huge water palace, despite all the darkness being there.)

Stephanie: With this on the field my Water Monsters can increase their attack power by 200, and they decrease their level by 1 star!

Marik: What good will that do you, my dear?

Stephanie: This will! I summon Legendary Fisherman **(1850/1600)** in attack mode! And now his attack becomes 2050!

Omi: Nice work, Stephanie!

Stephanie: (Happily.) Thank you, Omi. Now attack his Skeleton Wolf!

Marik: You played into my hands! Activate Trap Hacker!

Stephanie: But I don't have any traps yet.

Marik: No, but Kaiba does! Now I can take control of his trap cards. Which his favourite is: Ring of Destruction!

Stephanie: No!

Kaiba: How dare you use my trap cards!

Marik: I'm a dark twisted evil monster. What do you expect? Now destroy her Legendary Fisherman!

(The fisherman was destroyed.)

Stephanie: You may have destroyed my Fisherman, but you lose 2050 life points!

Marik: Not before I activate Magic Hacker!

(Kaiba had a sweat dripping.)

Marik: Now I can take control of Kaiba's face-down magic card, which is: Ring of Defence!

Kaiba: No!

Marik: Now my life points are safe, while you lose 2050 life points!

(Kaiba's dropped to 450, Stephanie dropped to 1950 and so did Omi.)

Omi: He's too strong, even before I made my move!

Marik: Thank you for noticing, Omi! And by the way, Kaiba, if I am so kind as to let your turn pass by, then Nightmare Wheel will destroy you!

Stephanie: Not before I activate the magic card: Remove Trap!

Marik: Grrrrr!

Stephanie: Now his Vorse Raider is free, and his life points are safe!

(Stephanie looked at Kaiba, expecting a "thank you" but Kaiba merely grunted.)

Stephanie: What a grouch, I'll place two cards face-down and I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my fallen Legendary Fisherman!

(The Fisherman returned.)

Marik: Oh how silly of me, did I mention the effects of the Shadow Games?

Omi: No, I do not think so.

Marik: It's the same as before, when you lose life points, a chunk of yourself is left in the shadows!

(Kaiba had only a small part of his torso and head left. Stephanie's entire torso was gone. While Omi's arms had vanished and parts of his knees. While Marik remained whole.)

Stephanie: I'll end my turn you sick man!

Marik: Alright, I summon Skeleton Knight **(1700/1600)** in attack mode! And now I activate Polymerization! Now fuse my three Skeleton fiends, to form: Skeleton Monolith. **(2700/2500)**

(A huge Skeleton monster came forth.)

Marik: And Kaiba! Your Vorse Raider's looking green around the gills!

Kaiba: No! He's about to destroy me!

Marik: Very observant! Now attack Skeleton Monolith and send Kaiba to the shadows!

Stephanie: Activate Waboku! This protects Kaiba and his monster from harm!

Marik: Grrrrrr! You've interfered too much, little lady! When cue ball's finished, my Monolith's coming after you!

Omi: That's when it's my turn! I activate the magic card: Emergency Rescue Party! A favourable card of Kimiko's, now I can summon Sanga of the Thunder, **(2600/2200) **remember him?

Marik: A most annoying card, but I'll crush it anyway!

Omi: Now attack Skeleton Monolith!

Stephanie: Omi, stop!

(Sanga continued the attack and destroyed the monolith.)

Marik: What? Sanga was weaker than my monolith!

Omi: I do not think so! Because Stephanie's Legendary Ocean helped my Sanga increase to 2800 points, enough to take down your Monolith!

Stephanie: Hahaha! Way to go, Omi!

(Marik's life points fell at last to 3900.)

Kaiba: I wouldn't play the celebration flute just yet, Marik's still ahead of us.

Omi: Then I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Marik: And don't forget, little Omi. Since your Emergency Rescue Party lasts for one turn, your Sanga is destroyed!

Omi: His sacrifice was not in vain!

Marik: My move! By summoning Revival Jam **(1500/500)** in defence mode!

(The liquid monster rose.)

Marik: I'll end my turn with one card face-down.

Kaiba: Now for my turn! (He gave a smile.) Now I activate the magic card: Soul Exchange, to sacrifice your Revival Jam and my Vorse Raider to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon **(3000/2500)** Ahahaha!

(The two monsters vanished and Kaiba's rare monster was summoned.)

Stephanie: Wow, we might actually have a chance after all.

Kaiba: Unfortunately, due to Soul Exchange's effect I cannot attack this turn. So I'll end by placing one card face-down.

Marik: Your Dragon will be history in a few moments!

(Marik drew and his eyes widened in joy.)

Marik: Now I activate: Skeleton Renewal!

Stephanie: What's that?

Marik: Now I can bring back my lost skeleton creatures: Skeleton Knight, Skeleton Wolf and Skeleton Moth!

Omi: This is not looking good!

Marik: And now my pitiful little fools, I sacrifice all my Skeleton monsters to summon my Egyptian God Card!

Kaiba: I hope you dweebs got a plan!

Stephanie: We just gotta but the others more time!

(Back at Joey and Mai, they finally made it to the pace were the three finalists were held.)

Joey: Care ter help me bust this door down?

Mai: With pleasure!

(They both activated their duel disks.)

Joey: Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Mai: Harpie's Pet Dragon!

Both: Bring down the door!

(The two dragons blasted the door away and inside was Raimundo, Kimiko and the Pharaoh all tied to chairs.)

Raimundo: Joey? Mai?

Kimiko: Boy are we glad to see you!

Pharaoh: What about the duel? Are we too late?

Mai: No. Omi, Stephanie and Kaiba are duelling Marik right now to buy you some time.

Raimundo: What? Omi doesn't have his Legendary Knight!

Kimiko: And without that he's wide open for the Shadow Realm!

Joey: Well come on! We gotta get to the stadium!

(They untied them and ran for the stadium, and then the same silver ball rolled in front of them.)

Raimundo: No you don't! Sword of the Storm!

(He blew away the ball and the vapour that blew out of it.)

Kimiko: Okay, who's doing that?

(She checked where the ball rolled and out came Chase Young and Jack Spicer.)

Raimundo: Jack, I can handle, but what're you doing working for Hannibal?

Chase: I have no intention of working with that bean! All I'm in for is the pleasure of getting revenge on Yugi!

Raimundo: Sorry, dude! We got bigger fish to fry!

(He tried blowing himself, Kimiko and Pharaoh away, but Chase intercepted. He activated his duel disk, followed by Jack.)

Jack: You're surrounded! Now duel us!

Joey: Hey, you mess with Yug; you mess with his right hand man!

Chase: Out of the way Chihuahua! We only want Yugi!

Chase: Well too bad! You gotta go through me first!

Mai: Me too!

Joey: Ugh, Mai! You're helping me?

Mai: Yes, to buy the three time to face Marik.

Raimundo: Then come on! Shroud of Shadows!

(Raimundo, Kimiko and the Pharaoh walked past them and ran for the stadium. While Joey and Mai prepared themselves.)

All: Let's duel!

(Meanwhile Raimundo, Kimiko and the Pharaoh were still running.)

Kimiko: I can't believe the amount of people sacrificing themselves to get us to Marik.

Raimundo: Yeah, Omi, Stephanie, Kaiba, Joey and Mai.

Pharaoh: We cannot let their sacrifice go to waste, we need to face Marik and free Clay.

(Meanwhile at the duel with Marik, the Egyptian God Card in its orb form was summoned.)

Marik: **Great Beast of the sky, please hear my cry.**

**Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.**

**Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.**

**Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win.**

**Appear in the Shadow Game as I call your name:**

**Winged Dragon of Ra!**

(The real God was summoned **(4400/3900.)** Dominating the field with it's evil.)

Marik: Now that my legendary beast has been summoned, I am now left with a choice. Attack the rest of Omi's life points, and send him to the shadows. Attack Stephanie's Fisherman, and send her to the shadows. Or attack Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon and send him to the shadows. Either way, one of you shall be plunged.

Kaiba: No! I didn't team up with two losers to be a loser!

Marik: I don't think you see the full error of the situation. None of your monsters can withstand my attack. And I have made my decision, and will attack Stephanie!

Stephanie: (Gasp)

Marik: Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack her Fisherman!

(The dragon blasted a fireball at the Fisherman.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(The little monk fired in front of the Fisherman and took the blast.)

Omi: ARRRRRGGGHHH!

Stephanie: Omi! No!

Kaiba: The cue ball's toast.

(The blast stopped and Omi had his entire costume ripped apart. He collapsed to the ground of the platform, and his life points went down to 0. He wasn't moving and seemed lifeless.)

Stephanie: (Crying.) Omi?

Marik: Ahahahahahaha! Your friend now belongs to the shadows! Along with his friend Clay!

Stephanie: Nooooo!

(She buried her face in Omi's chest.)

Kaiba: Whatever it takes, I won't let his puny sacrifice be in vain!

Stephanie: Now I promise Marik, I will defeat you! For Omi!

Voice: No! We will!

(She turned round, to see the three real finalists. Raimundo, Kimiko and the Pharaoh.)

Stephanie: Guys!

Marik: Ahahahaha! I'm afraid your too late! Cue ball's now in the Shadow Realm!

Raimundo: Omi!

Kimiko: Poor Omi. I can't believe we're too late!

Pharaoh: There is still a chance we can save him; all we need to do is defeat Marik.

Raimundo: Then what're we waiting for? Stephanie, Kaiba. Appreciate the time buying, thanks a bunch.

Stephanie: No problem, glad to help.

(She carried Omi back to her seat in the finalist's seats, while the Pharaoh, Raimundo and Kimiko took their place, to get revenge on Clay and Omi.)


	27. The Ultimate Duel Part 1

**The Ultimate Duel (Part 1)**

(Kimiko, Raimundo and the Pharaoh replaced the other duelists spots to face Marik. Then the three went into a huddle.)

Raimundo: Alright, guys. This is it, our only chance to stop Marik. Kimiko?

Kimiko: Yeah, Rai?

Raimundo: That creep's gonna summon that Egyptian God Card the first chance he gets, your job is to stop him from summoning it. Use any method yah want, as long as you don't risk us.

Kimiko: Okay.

Raimundo: Yugi. We need you to summon your God Cards. If you summon it, we have a better chance of survival.

Pharaoh: Sure. But what about you?

Raimundo: I'll try and draw off his attacks onto me.

Kimiko: You can't! You might risk yourself.

Raimundo: If anyone's going first it's me. Make sure you keep that God Card from summoning, otherwise we're toast.

Kimiko: Alright, but please be careful.

Pharaoh: Now let's duel and defeat Marik.

Raimundo: Hey, by the way, wanna get into our Xiaolin Showdown armour, Kimiko?

Kimiko: Oh yeah, these costumes are getting on my nerves.

Raimundo: Good thing I'm leader, cus guess what I can do?

(He closed his eyes and they both got into their armour. (Without the masks.))

Raimundo: Hey, Yug, want one?

Pharaoh: If it's no trouble.

Raimundo: Course not.

(He closed his eyes again, and the Pharaoh got into similar clothes of Raimundo and Kimiko's, only with a Millennium symbol on it.)

Pharaoh: Well appreciated, Raimundo.

Kimiko: Now let's kick some butt!

(They took their places.)

Marik: So, another feeble bunch ready to be destroyed!

Pharaoh: We will defeat you, Marik. Whatever it takes!

(The three activated their Duel Disks.)

All: Let's duel!

Marik: And let the end begin!

(The usual shadows enshrouded the stadium in darkness again.)

Pharaoh: These Shadow Games are starting to get on my nerves. Why not quit hiding behind your shadows and fight like a true duelist!

Marik: I think you're forgetting Pharaoh, I AM the shadows!

Raimundo: Are we gonna stand around? Or are we gonna kick some shadow butt?

Marik: Very well, I summon Arch of Time (0/2500) in defence mode. However, I need to discard two cards to summon it.

Kimiko: Two cards out the graveyard.

Raimundo: That could be the Winged Dragon already.

Marik: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: I'll go next by summoning Queen's Knight (15001600) in attack position! And place one card face-down and end my turn!

Marik: My move. I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in attack mode! Now say goodbye to your precious Queen's Knight!

Pharaoh: Activate Spellbinding Circle!

Marik: Grr!

Pharaoh: This traps your Drillago in an impenetrable ring, and decreases his attack power by 500 points!

Marik: Very well, I'll end my turn!

Pharaoh: Kimiko! Do what you have to do!

Kimiko: Alright, I summon Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) in attack mode! Now attack the Drillago!

Marik: Activate Machine Defences!

Kimiko: What now?

Marik: Simple, your attacks are ineffective against my machine monsters, in this case, Drillago. Better hurry up or I'll be sending you to your doom.

Pharaoh: He has two monsters on the field, one more and …

Marik: And I'll be able to summon an old friend!

Kimiko: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Marik: My move!

Kimiko: Hold on! I activate Eye of Truth!

Marik: What's that do?

Kimiko: It allows me to see what's in your hand. But if you have any magic cards, you gain 1000 life points!

Marik: Then go on, have a look.

(He showed her his hand, to see the Winged Dragon of Ra. But luckily, no magic cards, yet.)

Marik: Surprised?

Kimiko: I've been more surprised.

Marik: Then have a surprise at this: I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in attack mode!

Raimundo: Why'd he summon it if Kimiko's Dunames is stronger?

Marik: So I can attack Yugi's Queen's Knight!

Kimiko: Activate Shadow Spell!

Marik: Another paralysis card?

Kimiko: That's right! And Makyura also decreases by 1000 points. Stick that in your rod!

Raimundo: Way to go, Kimiko!

(Marik's face was growing angry.)

Marik: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Kimiko: Alright, Rai. He's all yours.

Raimundo: First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your annoying face-down card. And now I summon Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600) in attack mode! Now attack Makyura!

(The warrior's attack was successful, and wasted Marik's life points to 2900. Then Marik had lightning spark around him.)

Raimundo: Whoa, what's the light-show?

Marik: That's the effect of the Shadow Game you fool! When you lose life points you're damaged by the shadows!

Raimundo: Not cool. I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Marik: Hehehe! I'll activate the magic card: Rack of Binding!

Pharaoh: I don't know what it will do, but I can tell it will be bad!

Marik: Glad you noticed, now I sacrifice my Drillago to activate it, now it will choose one of you at random and make them miss three turns.

(A pointer was summoned and shifted back and forth between the three and landed on Kimiko.)

Kimiko: (Gasp.)

Marik: Now you'll be bound for three turns my dear!

(A rack came behind Kimiko and bound her ankles and wrists.)

Kimiko: Ah! Let me go! Get off!

Marik: Now you're defenceless without her!

Pharaoh: We'll see about that!

Marik: I'll end my turn!

Pharaoh: I'll summon King's Knight (1600/1400) in attack mode! With two knights on the field I can summon Jack's Knight! (1900/1000)

(Two knights entered the field.)

Pharaoh: I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!

Marik: Very well! I'll summon Lekunga (1700/500) in attack position! And now I attack your Queen's Knight!

Raimundo: Kimiko may be out, but I'm still in play! Activate Magic Cylinder!

(The monsters blast was redirected back at Marik whose life points fell to 1200 with more lightning striking him.)

Pharaoh: Nice work, Raimundo.

Marik: Arrrghhh! Very well, I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: And since Kimiko can't make her move, it'll be me! I'll summon Axe Raider (1700/1150) in attack mode and place another card face-down. And end my turn!

Marik: Very well! My move and I summon Revival Jam (1500/500) in defence mode!

Raimundo: Man! That monster is really annoying!

Marik: Now finish the job Lekunga, and destroy the Pharaoh's Queen's Knight!

Raimundo: Sorry I keep butting in, but I activate Widespread Ruin! Which destroys your highest level monster! Say buh-bye Lekunga!

(The monster was destroyed.)

Kimiko: Great work, Rai!

Raimundo: Well someone has to take over your spot!

Marik: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Pharaoh: Time to meet your maker, Marik! I sacrifice my Jack's Knight, Queen's Knight and King's Knight, to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon! (X000/X000)

(The God Card was summoned with a great entrance through the dark clouds.)

Pharaoh: His attack is 4000, enough to take down your Arch! Attack now Slifer!

Marik: Activate Shield of Time! Now I can protect my arch from your attacks!

Pharaoh: Grrr!

(The blast hit the shield and the arch was unharmed.)

Pharaoh: I'll end my turn!

Marik: I'll summon Eye of Time (0/1900) in defence mode! And I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: My move! I sacrifice my Axe Raider and my Warrior Dai Grepher, to summon Legendary Knight Leader!

(The knight was summoned and increased his attack points to 4500.)

Raimundo: Now attack the Arch of Time!

Marik: Not so fast, Pedrosa! I activate Nightmare Mirror!

Raimundo: I can tell this is gonna be bad!

Marik: Not only does it help block your attack, but it also causes you damage!

(The knight slashed the mirror, which had a reflection of Raimundo on it, and his life points fell to 3000, then he was struck by the lightning.)

Raimundo: Aaaaaah!

Kimiko: Rai!

(Raimundo fell to his knees, then immediately got back up, panting like mad.)

Raimundo: I'll … place a card … face-down. And …end my turn.

(Marik drew and his eyes were bewildered. He glanced at the audience to Hannibal Bean who nodded maliciously.)

Marik: Time to meet your makers fools! I activate Portal of Time!

(A large portal appeared in the sky.)

Marik: When used together with the Eye of Time and Arch of Time, I can summon the ultimate destructive force, this world's ever seen!

(The portal began to spit out something; it looked like a large castle. The Pharaoh looked shocked, while the two Warriors were on the verge of fainting.)

Kimiko: How can that thing come back? We sealed it!

Pharaoh: What is it?

Raimundo: The Castle of Dark Pasts!

(The castle had fully left the portal and was floating in the sky, ready to do who knows what to not only to the Duel Monsters and themselves.)

**To Be Continued**


	28. The Ultimate Duel Part 2

**The Ultimate Duel (Part 2)**

(The malevolent castle rose again, Stephanie's mouth was hanging wide open, the other spectators were all growing restless, while the three unlucky duelists were in shock of it's power.)

Pharaoh: Castle of Dark Pasts?

Raimundo: A dark castle built 1500 years ago that spreads darkness all over the place.

Marik: That's right, fools! And once I defeat you, me and Hannibal will dominate the Earth with this Castle!

Kimiko: How can you do that? The Castle's a hologram from the duel disks.

Marik: Oh it's very real, my dear. Now back to the duel!

(Marik had the Castle in play with 1200 life points, along with the Arch of Time, (0/2500) Eye of Time (0/1800) and Revival Jam. (1500/500) The Pharaoh had Slifer the Sky Dragon (4000/4000) on the field with 4000 life points. Kimiko was bound to Marik's Rack of Binding, which she had to skip one more turn, had Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) in play with 4000 life points. And Raimundo had the Legendary Knight Leader (4500/3000) in play with 3000 life points.)

Marik: And it's still my turn! Now I activate the Castle's first of many abilities!

Kimiko: This ain't gonna be good.

Marik: It will absorb the powers of one of my monsters total attack and defence points and attack one of my opponent's life points directly.

(The Eye of Time vanished and merged with the Castle.)

Marik: Now take away 1800 life points from Kimiko!

(The Castle let out a blast that attacked Kimiko. Then she got a shock, not able to protect herself since her hands and feet were bound. She then left hanging unconscious.)

Marik: How does it feel? That you'll lose your mind to the shadows!

Kimiko: I'll never give in, Marik!

(Her life points dropped to 2200.)

Marik: That ends my turn for now.

Pharaoh: My move!

(He drew and Slifer's attack increased to 5000.)

Pharaoh: I now activate Pot of Greed, to draw to cards from my hand, and boost Slifer's attack to 6000!

(Slifer's attack grew.)

Pharaoh: I now activate Stop Defence, to switch one of your monsters to attack position, which will be your Arch!

(The Arch switched itself to attack.)

Pharaoh: Your Arch is wide open, as well as your life points! Now attack Slifer and the rest of his life points!

(Slifer blew away the Arch. Kimiko and Raimundo started to celebrate, but Marik's life points remained at 1200.)

Pharaoh: What? How are your life points unscathed?

Marik: Because Pharaoh, my Castle absorbs all life point damage, for a very special trick in store for you.

Raimundo: Care filling us in what the special trick is?

Marik: All in good time.

Pharaoh: Very well, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn.

Marik: Hm, I'll summon Granadora (1900/700) in attack position!

(A reptilian sort of monster appeared.)

Pharaoh: You have forgotten about my Slifer's second ability!

Kimiko: Huh? Second ability?

Pharaoh: Whenever you summon a monster, my Slifer's second mouth decreases that monsters attack or defence by 2000 points. But if it can't, it's destroyed!

Marik: Hahahaha! And you forgot about my Castle's third ability!

Raimundo: Not again!

Marik: My Castle can nullify the effects of all monsters. Example, I can summon monsters without going through your Slifer!

Pharaoh: Grrr!

Marik: Now where was I? Ah yes, Granadora, attack Kimiko's Dunames!

Pharaoh: Effect monsters may be nullified, but not trap cards, activate Magical Hats!

Marik: Grrr!

Pharaoh: Now hide Slifer, Dunames and Legendary Knight Leader, in three hats! Now Marik, choose which one is Dunames!

(Four hats covered the three duellist's monsters.)

Marik: Very well, I'll attack the one on the far left! Go, Granadora!

(The monster struck the hat which revealed itself to be Raimundo's Legendary Knight Leader.)

Raimundo: Alright, Knight. Finish off that thing!

(The monster was destroyed, but Marik's life points remained untouched still.)

Marik: That's two, three more turns and it's your doom! Until then I end my turn. And Kimiko, your now free from my rack!

(The rack disappeared and Kimiko dropped to the ground clutching her wrists.)

Marik: But that still means that you'll be missing a turn and goes straight to Raimundo!

Raimundo: Alright then! Tell me, what is the Castle's type? Magic? Monster?

Marik: It's a magic card!

Raimundo: Excellente! Now I activate the magic card: Nobleman of Extermination!

Kimiko: Haha! Good thinking!

(A swordsman came forth and slashed the Castle, but it wasn't destroyed.)

Raimundo: What! That thing should be history!

Marik: My poor naïve fools! The Castle cannot be destroyed by mere trap or magic cards. My Castle is invincible!

Pharaoh: Raimundo, you said you fought this castle before, how did you defeat it?

Raimundo: Gain mystical powers from a sealed realm and fight the ringleader! Right now, we can't even get past it.

Kimiko: Yugi, you also handled this situation, use Obelisk!

Pharaoh: Oh yes, I almost forgot about him! But I do not have him at the moment!

Raimundo: Well, getting it fast sure will be a help, I summon Karate Man (1000/1000) in attack mode, and end my turn!

Marik: Very well! I'll sacrifice my Revival Jam to activate the Castle's ability once more! Only this time, it's going for you, Raimundo!

(The Castle blasted Raimundo and got shocked as his life points fell to 1000.)

Raimundo: That Castle's too strong!

Marik: Well done. Now I place one card face-down and end my turn!

Pharaoh: Then it will be my move!

Marik: Hold on! I activate Emergency Homing Beacon!

Kimiko: What does that do?

Marik: I can call two types of attributes and all of us need to summon as many level 7 or more of them from our hands, decks and graveyards!

Pharaoh: And what are your attributes?

Marik: Light and Devine!

Raimundo: But Obelisk is Devine!

Kimiko: You know what this means?

Pharaoh: That Obelisk will be summoned!

Marik: Go on, Pharaoh; show me the power of Obelisk once more!

Pharaoh: As you wish! I summon Obelisk the Tormentor! (4000/4000)

(The Pharaoh's second Egyptian God Card summoned past Marik's darkness.)

Pharaoh: And that's not all! My comrades are able to summon Light and Devine Monsters!

Kimiko: Which I choose: Wingweaver (2750/2400) and Legendary Knight of Courage! (3000/3000)

(Kimiko's light monsters were summoned, which one of them was her Legendary Knight.)

Raimundo: I may not have much Light monsters, but I do have Omi's Legendary Knight of Wisdom! (3200/3000)

(Omi's Legendary Knight was summoned.)

Kimiko: Hahaha! We got all three Legendary Knights on the field and both our Egyptian God Cards! Prepare for a full assault of attacks, Marik!

Marik: I don't think so! Because my magic card allows me to do the same, which I have only one monster to summon! And that is my Winged Dragon of Ra!

(Marik's duel disk erupted in flames and the Winged Dragon was summoned in it's phoenix mode.)

Pharaoh: Oh no!

Marik: And you've just seen a fraction of your fears! Now I activate the magic card: Polymerization!

Kimiko: But how? You only got your Winged Dragon on the field.

(Marik pointed to the Castle.)

Raimundo: Hey, don't jump the gun! The Castle is a magic card!

Marik: That's where your wrong! My Castle can fuse with only my Winged Dragon! And they form the ultimate Winged Dragon of Dark Nightmares!

(A black version of the normal Winged Dragon was fused.)

Raimundo: Yikes!

Marik: Ahahahahahaha! Now fools, my new monster's attack power is equal to that of the life point deduction that my Castle already absorbed!

(The Pharaoh and Raimundo remembered their attacks. Slifer wiped out the Arch, causing 6000 life point deduction, and Raimundo had the Legendary Knight Leader destroy Granadora which caused 2600 life point deduction.)

Pharaoh and Raimundo: 8600!

Marik: Ahahahahaha! That's right fools!

Pharaoh: You forget! Your new monster is a totally changed monster, therefore it will be affected by my Slifer's second mouth!

Marik: Wrong again, Pharaoh! This monster takes on the exact effects of my Castle! So effects don't work at all! And did I mention that this is the special trick?

Kimiko: Wait, hold on! Back then you said three turns; it's not even three turns yet!

Marik: That's because this monster will automatically summons itself after five turns. So I used fusion to speed up the process!

Pharaoh: This is not looking good!

Marik: And also, did you notice your so-called "army?"

(The three looked at their duel disks. All of their monsters were in attack position.)

Raimundo: He's been playing us like a harp!

Marik: That's right. But now I face the same awkward choice of which monster to attack? Well, the Egyptian God Cards look like a delicious target, so I'll attack them!

(Then Raimundo started laughing at the top of his lungs.)

Kimiko: What's the joke?

Raimundo: Your monster looks like it can pack a punch. But you know the sad thing is? Your using it against the God Cards!

Marik: So?

Raimundo: So. Evil-doers never focus on the strongest first once there in power. They always focus on the weak and inferior.

Marik: But how should you know? Your not an evil-doer!

Raimundo: True, but Jack is. That's one good point Jack ever made in his life! And if I'm correct, my Karate Man happens to be the weakest monster on the field. So what's it gonna be Marik? Attack the Gods and be never recognised as a true evil villain? Or attack my Karate Man and become a true evil-doer?

Kimiko: Rai, if your monster's destroyed then so will you!

Raimundo: Then so be it!

Marik: Very well, change of plans Winged Dragon, attack the Karate Man!

(The dragon let out a dark fiery blast that disintegrated Raimundo's Karate Man, and sent Raimundo's life points to 0.)

Kimiko: No!

Pharaoh: No!

Stephanie: No!

Marik: Hahahahahahaha! Who's the evil-doer now? And since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you three minutes to say your goodbyes, after that you'll be locked in the shadows!

Raimundo: Hey, I can't be locked in the shadows, I got my Legendary Knights!

Marik: That's old magic, since my Winged Dragon of Dark Nightmares is out, then he'll cancel out your puny Knight's magic! So go on, say your last goodbyes. It might be your last! Ahahahaha!

(Kimiko ran to him, and bent over by his side.)

Kimiko: (Crying.) Rai, why'd you do that? Yugi could have token that blast!

Raimundo: Those God Cards are essential. I can't let them be destroyed! Besides … ugh … I'm the leader, I didn't want anything happening.

Kimiko: We need you! I need you!

Raimundo: Fight Marik in my place. Show that creep your deep fury! And if we don't see each other again …

Kimiko: Please don't say that!

(Raimundo wiped a tear from Kimiko's eyes.)

Raimundo: I love…

(Raimundo immediately closed his eyes and wasn't breathing. Kimiko turned to Marik who was holding the Millennium Rod.)

Marik: Apologies, I'm not a fan of romance! Ahahahahaha!

Pharaoh: Raimundo!

Kimiko: Marik! For Raimundo, I plan to increase your challenge!

Marik: Keep talking.

Kimiko: How about I combine my deck with Raimundo and Yugi's, and take possession of their monsters!

Pharaoh: Kimiko! I know this is a hard time for you, but your no match for Marik!

Marik: You plan to duel me alone? By combining Raimundo and the Pharaoh's decks?

Kimiko: Of course! But I'll also take control of the three Legendary Knights as well, and the two Egyptian God Cards!

Roland: Unfortunately taking possession of another's decks and monsters is against the rules!

Kaiba: Allow it! The girl has a plan, and I'll like to see it in action!

Kimiko: Thank you, Kaiba! Now give me the two decks!

(The Pharaoh handed Kimiko his and Raimundo's decks, two Egyptian God Cards and Legendary Knights. Then the Pharaoh carried Raimundo to the sidelines.)

Kimiko: It's just you and me now Marik! You won't go on trapping my friends!

Marik: I don't think you understand, little girl! You are no match for my great beast!

Kimiko: Then it's my turn! I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(The swords surrounded Marik and his beast.)

Marik: So I skip three battle moves, I'll still defeat you when I'm free!

Kimiko's thoughts: I can't use Obelisk against that beast, since it's resistant to monster abilities. I'm gonna need to think of a plan.

(Kimiko drew Polymerization.)

Kimiko: That ain't much. I'll end my turn!

Marik: Very good! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn! You got two more turns to destroy my beast!

(Kimiko drew the Pharaoh's Kuriboh.)

Kimiko: Ouch. I'll end my turn!

Marik: Now I activate the trap card: Magic Thorn! Now whenever you discard cards from your hand to the graveyard, you lose 500 points!

(Thorns wrapped around Kimiko, jagging her skin.)

Kimiko: Don't have to be so rough, Y'know!

Marik: You only saw a small portion of my true plot! I activate Card Destruction! This allows us to discard our entire hands and draw the same number!

Kimiko: I got four!

Marik: Which means you lose 2000 life points!

(Kimiko discarded her hand to the graveyard and the thorns tightened up, and got shocked from the Shadow Game. She then fell to her knees in pain.)

Kimiko: Stupid Shadow Game!

Marik: Go on then, draw four cards!

(She drew four cards which were: United We Stand, Monster Reborn, Sun Chi Lantern and Legendary Knight Union. She gave a warm-hearted smile.)

Marik: I'll end my turn. And your swords are destroyed! The end is near, little girl!

Kimiko: Oh I don't think so! First I activate Legendary Knight Union!

(Marik gave a shocked face.)

Kimiko: This allows me to summon the three Legendary Knights! But since they are, they'll combine!

(The three knights combined into one.)

Kimiko: Behold, my Legendary Knight Master! (5500/5000)

(The knight was the spitting image of Grand Master Dashi in a cross between the other three knight's armours.)

Kimiko: And now I activate Monster Reborn! To bring back an old friend!

(The card glowed and erupted in fire. Kimiko had summoned the old Winged Dragon of Ra.)

Marik: Ahahahaha! That version is useless now! What good is he?

Kimiko: and now I activate United We Stand! Now combine powers to Slifer the Sky Dragon!

(Slifer increased to 4200.)

Marik: Ahahahaha! I must admit, that strategy is good, but not good enough to take down my ultimate creature!

Kimiko: It ain't over yet, now fuse Obelisk and Slifer to the Winged Dragon of Ra! Giving him 8200 attack power!

Marik: I must admit, you were close in defeating me, but my monsters still weak against my monster! Ahahahahaha!

Kimiko's thoughts: Okay, it's now or never!

(She held the last card in her hand to her chest.)

Kimiko: (Whispering.) This ones for you, Rai. And finally I activate Sun Chi Lantern!

(Marik's face left a demonic smile to a face of worry.)

Kimiko: Now Winged Dragon! Fuse to Legendary Knight Master. To make 13700 attack points!

Pharaoh: That's my student, and my God Card!

Marik: No! No! Nothing can get past my ultimate power! Winged Dragon of Dark Nightmares, attack!

Kimiko: Alright, Legendary Master! Attack his Winged Dragon and put a stop to his dark reign, forever!

(The master ran swiftly to the Winged Dragon and slashed the blast it gave totally blasting it away. And with one final swing it destroyed the Dragon and sent Marik's life points to 0.)


	29. The End of Marik's Reign

**The End of Marik's Reign**

Marik: Nooooooo!

(The Winged Dragon of Dark Nightmares crumbled under the attack of Kimiko's Legendary Knight Master and brought his life points to 0.)

Marik: This cannot be happening! I am an elite duelist! Beaten by a low-life girl!

Kimiko: Well, you still lost!

(Then Marik began to shine a blinding light and three balls shot out of the air. One landed on the lifeless body of Raimundo, another on the lifeless body of Omi and the last shot past the crowd, going who knows where. And when the flash faded, the normal Marik appeared, the Marik that defied Hannibal.)

Marik: Ugh, where am I?

(Odion ran out from the stands to help his master.)

Odion: You were consumed by darkness once again. But this fortunate girl helped to save you.

(Kimiko gave a large smile.)

Marik: I give you my thanks. And also the Millennium Rod and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Kimiko: Good to have the good Marik back.

(Then Hannibal Bean approached the good Marik.)

Marik: Your plans have failed! No longer will you manipulate me into doing your evil!

Hannibal: You're right. In fact I no longer need you … at all!

(He punched Marik clean off his feet.)

Kimiko: Hey, mess with the good Marik; you mess with all of us!

Hannibal: Fine bah me!

(He was about to strike until someone kicked him back. It was none other than Raimundo.)

Raimundo: And if you mess with Kimiko, you mess with me! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He let out a tremendous blast of wind that blew away Hannibal's armour and he flew off with the Ying-Ying Bird.)

Hannibal: Ah will have mah vengeance!

(Kimiko then jumped up to Raimundo.)

Kimiko: Don't you ever sacrifice yourself like that again!

Raimundo: Chill, I knew you'd beat that creep.

Kimiko: Oh yeah!

(She took the cards from her deck and gave them to Raimundo.)

Kimiko: Your deck, all and accounted for.

Raimundo: Thanks.

(Kimiko hopped over to the Pharaoh.)

Kimiko: Let's say I couldn't have beaten Marik if it weren't for your God Cards. Here's your deck and Marik's prizes.

Pharaoh: You're a strong and wise duelist, Kimiko. And I am proud of you. I was right to teach you the many wonders of Duel Monsters. And I hope that we do well in our next duels.

Kimiko: Huh? Oh yeah, that was only the semi-finals, I still gotta face Rai.

(Stephanie and the newly awakened Omi joined the three.)

Stephanie: Hey, good duel. And I think there's someone here that likes to see yah.

(Omi ran and gave Raimundo and Kimiko a hug.)

Omi: It has been a long time since we met, and I wish to thank you for saving me from the shadows.

Raimundo: Hey, thank Kimiko. She was the one who dished you out.

Kimiko: Oh and here's your Legendary Knight back, I couldn't have won without it.

Omi: Then I am glad to have been a help.

Pharaoh: Wait, are we all here?

Raimundo: Of course! Joey and Mai sacrificed themselves to get us to the match!

Kimiko: We need to get back to that place!

(The five ran to the spot where they left Joey and Mai. The duel was still going on. Joey and Mai had 500 life points each, Joey had his Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) on the field, and Mai had three Harpy Ladies (1300/1400) on the field. While Chase had 1200 life points and had his Heylin Master (3500/3500) on the field. And Jack had 1100 life points left with his Junk-Bot (3700/2000) on the field.)

Joey: Guys!

Mai: Did you win?

Pharaoh: We are victorious!

Joey: And if they can win, so can we! I activate Metalmorph! To transform my Red Eyes Black Dragon, to Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon! And also it takes on half of my target's attack power! Which means my Red Eyes gets a grand total of 4550! Enough to take down your Master, Chase!

Chase: Grrr!

Joey: Red Eyes! Destroy his Master!

(The Dragon obliterated the Heylin Master and sent Chase's life points to 0.)

Joey: Ahahaha! Told yah not to mess with the dare some duo!

Chase: You've won now! But I swear, I'll get a more ruthless deck than what I have now!

(Him and Jack turned into purple smoke and blew off.)

Mai: Phht, what a drama queen.

Pharaoh: Congratulations, Joey.

Joey: Hey it should be yourself that should be congratulated.

Omi: Aaaaah!

Kimiko: Aaah! What's wrong?

Omi: We have forgotten Clay!!

Raimundo: Of course! He's free from the Shadow Realm now!

(The seven raced to the hospital wing and entered to see Clay still unconscious.)

Pharaoh: What? But he should be awake!

(Kimiko inspected Clay.)

Kimiko: Nah, he's just sleeping.

Joey: Any ideas to wake him up?

Raimundo: Breakfast's ready!!!

(Clay jumped up without a warning straight on Omi.)

Clay: Howdy, partners! What's for breakfast? A'm starving!

Kimiko: Yup, that's our Clay.

Raimundo: So, you remember anything since you lost to Marik?

Clay: Hm, not really. Ah reckon a've been sleeping since then. So, what happened since a've been sleeping?

(The seven told the tale of the many duels that took place while he was sealed in the Shadow Realm.)

Clay: Woowee! Ah knew yah had it in yah, Kimiko!

Kimiko: (Giggling.) Thanks. But the tournament's not over, and I gotta face Rai.

Raimundo: Well, there's only one thing to say.

Kimiko: What's that?

Raimundo: May the best player win!


	30. Raimundo Vs Kimiko

**Raimundo Vs Kimiko**

(Yugi was sitting alone in the café, having his conversations with the Pharaoh.)

Yugi: Well, we have the three Egyptian God Cards back.

Pharaoh: And all thanks to Kimiko. We have a lot to owe her.

Yugi: Well unless you count us teaching her then that squares us up.

(Then the five Warriors, Joey and Mai joined in.)

Raimundo: Hey, Yug. Whacha up to?

Yugi: Just having a break from duelling. You should be getting ready Y'know.

Raimundo: No need to, me and Kim promised to play with honesty.

Joey: I was pretty confused at what they meant by that too.

Clay: Meaning they know each other's strategies, so no point in hiding it in a duel.

Yugi: That is quite a wise idea. After all you two are quite close.

Raimundo and Kimiko: What?

(The others laughed and the intercom sounded for them to duel. The two rose to their duelling platforms and activated their duel disks.)

Omi: Who exactly are we meant to be with?

Clay: Good question, partner. Mah guess we root fer both.

Raimundo and Kimiko: Let's duel!

Kimiko: Mind if I go first, Rai?

Raimundo: Sure, why not?

Kimiko: I summon Shining Angel (1400/800) in defence mode! And I place one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Alright! I summon Karate Man (1000/1000) in attack mode! And thanks to his special ability, he can double his attack power, but only if it's destroyed next turn!

(The monster increased to 2000.)

Raimundo: Now wipe out the Angel!

(The Karate Man destroyed the Shining Angel.)

Kimiko: Sorry, but you activated Shining Angel's special ability, if it's sent to the graveyard from battle I can summon another monster with 1500 attack points or less, which mines is: Banisher of Light. (100/2000)

Raimundo: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

(The Karate Man destroyed itself and didn't go to Raimundo's graveyard.)

Kimiko: Sorry, it's Banisher of Light's special ability. Cards can't go to the graveyard no more unless this is on the field, now there removed from play.

Raimundo: Ouch, you really know how to spice up a strategy.

Kimiko: Now it's my turn! I summon The Forgiving Maiden in defence mode! And I switch Banisher of Light to defence as well! That ends my turn for now.

Raimundo: What's the deal? You coulda attacked my life points directly.

Kimiko: Nah, I'm just making a good defence.

Raimundo: Okay, my turn!

(He drew Monster Reborn.)

Raimundo: That's no good since monsters aren't even allowed in the graveyard, let alone be summoned from them. Okay, I summon Axe Raider (1700/1150.) in attack mode and end my turn.

Kimiko: Hm, I summon Spirit of the Harp (800/2000) in defence mode and end my turn!

Raimundo: Sheesh, an entire army of defence monsters! Hm. Thanks to the special ability of my Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) I can summon it immediately if you have two more cards on your field.

(The monster was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now attack Banisher of Light!

Kimiko: Activate Negate Attack!

Raimundo: Too close! Alright I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Kimiko: Alright! I sacrifice my Spirit of the Harp and Banisher of Light to summon Wingweaver (2750/2400) in attack mode!

(A blinding light flashed the stadium and summoned a six-winged fairy.)

Raimundo: Not good!

Kimiko: Attack the Fiend Megacyber!

(The fairy shot the warrior down with a light arrow and dropped Raimundo to 3450 life points.)

Raimundo: You're tough!

Kimiko: Thanks! I guess that ends my turn!

Raimundo: Alright, I'll place Axe Raider to defence and summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in defence as well! Now I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Omi: Kimiko is defeating Raimundo quite easily.

Clay: Or is he letting her win?

Kimiko: My move! Now I activate Polymerization! Now I fuse my Forgiving Maiden and my Marie the Fallen One, to form: St Joan (2800/2000) in attack mode!

(Another powerful fairy appeared.)

Kimiko: Now attack his two monsters!

(The two very powerful fairies destroyed Raimundo's warriors.)

Raimundo: Crud!

(He drew his Tyrant Dragon.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Excellent! Just the monster to counter-attack. And I've got just the thing to summon it!

Raimundo: I play Chosen One! This allows me to randomly select either between two magic cards, and a very powerful monster. Now spin!

(A pointer span between three face-down cards and pointed to one. Raimundo hoped it would be his Tyrant Dragon, but it was the magic card: Ancient Telescope.)

Raimundo: Aaah!

(The three cards were sent to the graveyard.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Now what? I can't summon Tyrant Dragon from the graveyard without a dragon on the field.

Raimundo: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Kimiko: I activate my trap card: Eye of Truth! You know this card's effects, don't you?

Raimundo: Yeah, yeah, you get to see my hand and if I got magic cards, I gain 1000 life points.

(He showed her his hand, which was: Monster Reborn, Mystical Space Typhoon and the Stern Mystic (1500/1200).)

(Raimundo's life points increased to 4450.)

Kimiko: What? You could have summoned that to defend your life points!

Raimundo: It doesn't matter, I'm beaten anyway.

Kimiko: I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: Hey! Why'd you do that?

Kimiko: Mostly cus you could have defended yourself from my attacks, so I'm just giving you another chance to do so.

Raimundo: Alright, my turn! And I activate Ants in the Pants! To give me two Ant Tokens (500/500) in defence mode and end my turn!

Kimiko: Okay! Attack the two Tokens!

(The fairies blasted down the two tokens easily.)

Kimiko: I'll end my turn from here.

(Two more Ant Tokens appeared on the field. Raimundo drew.)

Raimundo: I sacrifice one Ant Token and place one monster face-down!

Kimiko: Hm, that's strange.

Raimundo: I think that ends my turn.

Kimiko: St Joan attack the face-down card!

(The card revealed itself to be Millennium Shield (0/3000) which meant that Kimiko's life points fell to 3800.)

Kimiko: You're a sneaky guy. But that still doesn't mean my Wingweaver can't destroy your Ant Token!

(The fairy shot a light arrow and destroyed the Ant Token.)

Kimiko: That ends my turn.

Raimundo: Man, she's all over me.

(Two more Ant Tokens were summoned.)

Raimundo: I'm gonna need a miracle if I'm gonna last against her.

(He drew.)

Raimundo: Hm. I'll place one monster face-down defence mode, and end my turn!

(Kimiko drew.)

Kimiko: I'll activate Emergency Rescue Party!

Raimundo: Not good.

Kimiko: Now I'll summon from my hand: Legendary Knight of Courage (3000/3000) in attack mode!

(Kimiko's rarest monster was summoned.)

Raimundo: This ain't cool!

Kimiko: Three of my strongest monsters, Rai. You're lucky you got that Shield!

Omi: I can now see why Kimiko won against Marik!

Stephanie: But she only won because Raimundo sacrificed himself.

Kimiko: Fairies and Knight! Attack the three weaker monsters!

(The two Ant Tokens were destroyed and the face-down card revealed itself to be Cyber Jar (900/900).)

Kimiko: (Gasp.)

Raimundo: Now destroy all monsters!

(The Shield was sucked into the Jar, along with Kimiko's three mighty monsters.)

Raimundo: Now we draw five cards and summon all level four or less!

(Raimundo drew and summoned Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600) and Celtic Guardian (1400/1200). Kimiko drew and summoned Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) and Hysteric Fairy (1800/500) in attack mode.)

Kimiko: Luckily, my monsters are still stronger than yours! So attack them now!

(The two monsters fell under the fairies attack and dropped Raimundo to 3950.)

Raimundo: I thought I had her!

Kimiko: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Yugi: Kimiko's more relentless than we thought.

Joey: Yeah, she's making mincemeat of Rai.

Raimundo: I liked it better when she was fighting on my side. (He drew.) This oughta buy me some time. I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

Kimiko: Not before I activate Magic Jammer!

Raimundo: Aaah!

Kimiko: I'll discard one card from my hand and negate your swords!

Raimundo: I am so doomed. I'll summon Baron of the Fiend Sword (1550/800) in defence mode and end my turn!

Kimiko: I'll remove two cards from my graveyard from play, to summon Soul of Purity and Light. (2000/1800.)

(The light monster was summoned.)

Kimiko: And since that was a special summon, I sacrifice my Hysteric Fairy, to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in attack mode!

(The magician was summoned.)

Kimiko: Now my three monsters attack his monsters!

(The monsters did so.)

Kimiko: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Good thing I got those Ants, or I'd be doomed!

(He drew with surprise.)

Raimundo's thoughts: I remember that card. Serpent Night Dragon, I won that from that scrawny kid back at the qualifiers. And looks like lady luck is finally looking down on me.

Raimundo: I sacrifice my two Ant Tokens to summon Serpent Night Dragon (2350/2400) in attack mode!

(The large dragon was summoned.)

Kimiko's thoughts: Yes, that's the spirit, Rai!

Kimiko: Don't get too comfortable, since my Soul of Purity and Light decreases your attack points by 300 when you attack!

Raimundo: That's why I'm gonna activate Monster Reborn! Since an old friend can only be revived when I sacrifice a dragon-type monster, I sacrifice my Serpent Night Dragon, to summon Tyrant Dragon! (2900/2500)

(The over-grown monster was summoned.)

Raimundo: And thanks to his special ability, he can attack as long as you got monsters on your side of the field! Now attack all three of her monsters!

(The dragon destroyed all three of Kimiko's monsters, even though it was at 2600 attack points, and set her down to 1800 life points.)

Kimiko: Smart move, Rai. But I activate Rope of Life!

Raimundo: Nuts!

Kimiko: Now I discard my entire hand, to revive Soul of Purity and Light! And also raise its attack power by 800 points!

(The fairy was stronger than the Tyrant Dragon.)

Raimundo: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Kimiko: Time to meet your maker! I activate United We Stand!

Raimundo: Aaaah! Not that card!

Kimiko: Luckily, my fairy will only increase to 3600, since there's only one monster.

Raimundo: If my Tyrant Dragon's destroyed, I have a fat chance of getting back in the game!

Kimiko: And now I attack your Tyrant Dragon!

Raimundo: Activate Equal Strength!

Kimiko: (Gasp.)

Raimundo: At the cost of 1000 life points, I can increase my Tyrant Dragon to the same as your Soul of Purity and Light!

(Tyrant Dragon increased to 3600, and dropped Raimundo's life points to 2950. Then both of the monsters destroyed each other.)

Kimiko: It's not over yet! I activate Monster Reborn!

Raimundo: Yikes!

Kimiko: Now rise again Legendary Knight of Courage!

(The knight rose again.)

Kimiko: and now I activate Harpie's Feather Duster! To destroy all the cards in your magic slots! Which you got three!

Raimundo: Ouch, there goes Ants in the Pants!

Kimiko: I'll end my turn from there.

Raimundo's thoughts: I almost had her!

(He drew.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Excellent! Legendary Knight Leader!

Raimundo: I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we draw until we have six cards in our hands!

Kimiko: Okay!

(They both drew.)

Raimundo: Yes! Since I drew out of my draw phase, I can automatically summon Watapon (200/300) in defence mode!

(The little cream-puff appeared.)

Raimundo: Next I activate Ring of the Nine Dragons!

Kimiko: Since it's less than 500, it can copy itself!

Raimundo: Yup, thanks a bunch, Omi! Now split into two and make 100 attack points! Next I sacrifice both creatures to summon Legendary Knight Leader (4000/3000) in attack mode!

(The knight summoned itself up.)

Kimiko: You forgot about my other Knight's special ability! If it's weaker by a certain monster that's less than 1500 more attack points, I can instantly destroy it!

Raimundo: I don't think this is falls into that category, Kim! Because my Knight can power up by 100 points for every card in my graveyard. And remember your frenzy of destroying all my good cards?

Kimiko: Which means your Knight will be powered up … immensely!

Raimundo: And I got a grand total of twenty-one cards in my graveyard! Which means my Knight powers up to 6100!

Kimiko: Then finish me.

(Raimundo looked at her in confusion.)

Kimiko: My knight is too weak to defend itself, and my life points are too low to survive the attack, so finish me.

Raimundo: Well since you gave up your turn a while back, I'll pay back the favour and end my turn!

Kimiko: Alright, I activate Trap and Bait! Which means your Legendary Knight automatically attacks!

Raimundo: Kimiko!

(The knight slashed Kimiko's knight down and sent her life points to 0. Kimiko then fell to her knees.)

Kimiko: It's done.

Roland: Raimundo advances to face Yugi Muto!

(The crowd cheered.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

(He blew over to meet her.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, why'd you do that?

Kimiko: Remember Stephanie's duel with Omi? I learned that sometimes yah gotta give up the stuff yah love the most, like what Stephanie done with Omi. And I gave up my place in the finals for you.

Raimundo: Thanks, Kim.

(The two walked down to the café, there to meet the others.)

Omi: A most wonderful duel you two. Yet one thing insects me.

Yugi: Bugs you?

Clay: Why'd yah let that knight attack yer? You coulda easily switched your knight to defence.

Kimiko: Well, I didn't have any cards to make a comeback, so I just activated that card and cut out the middle man.

Clay: Oh right, ah get yer.

(Kimiko winked at Raimundo. He understood.)


	31. Third Place Battle

**Third Place Battle**

(All through the hour intermission, Yugi and Raimundo were preparing their decks for the upcoming duel for the finals. It was just him and Yugi left in the tournament.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Okay, Rai. This is it. Time to prove your worth as leader!

(Kimiko noticed that Raimundo was very tense.)

Kimiko: Problems?

Raimundo: What? Er… no. Just a little nervous on the final duel.

Clay: Don't be, partner. After all, what's Yugi gonna do to you? Seal yah in the Shadow Realm?

Omi: Or rule the world with that ancient artefact?

Stephanie: The guys are right. It's just gonna be a regular duel between you and Yugi. I don't see the problem.

(Then the intercom sounded, but confusion ran through their veins as Roland said something other than the summoning of Yugi and Raimundo.)

Roland: Kimiko, Marik, please approach the platforms!

Raimundo: Kimiko?

Omi: Marik?

Clay: Right, what in tar nation's this all about?

Kimiko: I dunno. I lost to Rai, and Marik lost to me. We're not the two finalists.

(The five Warriors found the other three.)

Kimiko: Did you hear what's going on?

Joey: Yeah, you 'n' Marik obviously have a few issues.

(Kimiko confusingly stepped onto the platform nevertheless and was raised onto her duelling spot as the Good Marik was there, who was also confused.)

Roland: This match has been added to the tournament rules by Mr. Seto Kaiba. Now Ms. Kimiko Tohomiko will face Mr. Marik Ishtar for third place!

Kimiko: Third place match? Wow, Kaiba actually did something good, for once.

(The other duellists made it to the audience stand.)

Yugi: Third place? No wonder they're going first.

Omi: But Kimiko had no awareness of this battle, her deck is not fully prepared!

Raimundo: Come on, Kimiko! You beat him once; he should be piece a cake!

Mai: But don't forget Marik was using a deck constructed by that Bean thing; he's got a whole new deck that he found cleansed.

Raimundo: Oh yeah!

(Raimundo remembered the video footage of Hannibal giving Marik a new deck to face Clay, including the Winged Dragon of Ra.)

Raimundo: Kimiko! He changed his deck, be careful!

Kimiko: I will!

Marik: Now we can have a proper duel, one that my evil self will not interfere with.

Kimiko: Ain't that the truth!

Both: Let's duel!

Marik: I shall go first by summoning Arrow Blader (1600/1800) in defence mode!

(The new monster was summoned.)

Marik: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Kimiko: Yup, new monsters. I summon Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) in attack mode!

(Her fairy was summoned.)

Kimiko: Now I activate Luminous Spark!

(A blinding light flashed the stadium.)

Kimiko: Now my Dunames is powered up to 2300! Enough to take down that Arrow Blader!

(The fairy shot a ray of light at the monster and destroyed it.)

Marik: Smart move, but I activate Rope of Life! Discarding my entire hand and bringing back Arrow Blader with 800 more points!

(The monster was re-summoned and at 2400 attack points.)

Kimiko: Man! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Marik: My move and I summon Flight Griffin (1700/1200) in attack mode! And thanks to his special ability, once it's summoned I can draw cards from my deck equal to the number of monsters on the field. Which there are three.

(He drew three cards.)

Marik: Now attack Dunames, Arrow Blader!

Kimiko: Activate Reverse Trap! When monsters are either powered up or powered down, it'll be reversed for one turn!

Marik: That includes your Dunames, as the light is powering her up!

(Arrow Blader fell to 800, and Dunames fell to 1300.)

Kimiko: But it's still enough to wipe your Arrow Blader out, once and for all!

(The monster was destroyed at Kimiko's fairies light and Marik's life points fell to 3500.)

Marik: Very impressive, but my Flight Griffin is yet to attack!

(The monster struck the fairy down and sent Kimiko's life points to 3600.)

Marik: That about ends my turn with one face-down card.

Kimiko: My move! And I summon Shining Angel (1400/800) in attack mode! And thanks to my Luminous Spark, he increases by 500 points!

(Shining Angel increased to 1900.)

Kimiko: Now attack his Griffin!

Marik: I activate Griffin Strike Team! This allows me to power down your monster by 1000 points! As long as I sacrifice two cards from my hand.

(Shining Angel fell to 900 attack points.)

Marik: Now, counter-attack!

(The griffin destroyed the Angel and sent Kimiko's life points to 2800.)

Kimiko: Thanks Marik, cus I activate Shining Angel's special ability, now I can summon one light monster with 1500 or less attack power! Which is my Banisher of Light! (100/2000) Now I end my turn by switching him to defence mode!

Marik: My turn! First I activate Heavy Storm! To wipe out all magic cards on the field!

(A huge gust of wind blew away the magic cards, including the Luminous Spark.)

Marik: And I sacrifice my Flight Griffin to summon Jumbonga (2300/1400) in attack mode! Now I attack your Banisher of Light!

(The monster slashed its claws at the fairy and destroyed it.)

Marik: I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

Kimiko: My move!

(She drew Dark Magician Girl.)

Kimiko's thoughts: Excellent, all I need to do now is summon it.

Kimiko: I activate Monster Reborn, to summon my Dunames Dark Witch!

(The fairy was brought back.)

Kimiko: Next I activate the magic card: Quick Play Summon. This allows me to instantly summon one monster, and not count it as a regular summon!

Marik: And what do you plan to summon?

Kimiko: I'll be sacrificing my Dunames Dark Witch, to summon Dark Magician Girl! (2000/1700)

(The woman version of Dark Magician rose to the field.)

Kimiko: Next I reveal my other magic card: Sage's Stone! When a Dark Magician Girl's on the field when I activate this card, I can summon a Dark Magician (2500/2100) from any nearby deck. And I believe Omi has one.

Omi: Er… yes, I believe so too.

(His Dark Magician flew over to Kimiko's hand and summoned it to the field.)

Marik: Truly impressive, but I activate the trap card: Savage Attack! Which allows me to power up all my monsters by 1000 points!

(The Jumbonga powered up to 3300, more than the Dark Magician.)

Kimiko: That's why I sacrifice both of them to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic! (3200/2800)

(A malevolent magician was summoned with lightning raging around it.)

Yugi: Yes! Way to go, Kimiko!

Kimiko: Now, for every one of my spellcasters fallen to the graveyard, your monster loses 500 attack points. And I have two spellcasters! Dark magician Girl and Dark Magician!

(Jumbonga decreased back to 2300.)

Marik: No!

Kimiko: And also, your Savage Attack trap card? Trap cards aren't activated when he's up, so buh-bye trap card!

(The card was destroyed, and dropped Jumbonga to 1300.)

Marik: No, my monster is inches away from attack!

Kimiko: Oh yeah! Sorcerer, attack his monster with Celestial Blast!

(The sorcerer blasted the monster and sent Marik's life points to 2100.)

Marik: Stunning display!

Kimiko: Thanks, now top that!

Marik: I have no monsters left in my hand. Therefore, I'll end my turn!

Kimiko: If you insist. Sorcerer attack his life points directly!

(The sorcerer blasted Marik to the ground and dropped his life points to 0.)

Roland: Kimiko Tohomiko has won the third place title!

(The crowd cheered her on.)

Marik: Excellent game. At least I had one before the tournament finished.

Kimiko: You put up an excellent game too, Y'know.

(Kimiko then met up with Raimundo and the others.)

Yugi: Nice game, Kimiko! You beat Marik a second time.

Kimiko: Yup. Oh and here's your Dark Magician back Omi.

(He handed Omi the magician.)

Omi: I am most pleased to assist your victory, Kimiko.

Clay: But now it's Rai's turn to duel. Unless there's a duel for last place.

Raimundo: Let's hope there isn't, I can't stand the wait!

Yugi: Don't worry, we'll duel and have a terrific time.


	32. The Final Duel: Raimundo Vs Yugi

**The Final Duel: Raimundo Vs Yugi**

(Just like when Raimundo faced Joey, the team separated into two teams to comfort the two finalists. Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Stephanie helped Raimundo, while Joey, Mai, Duke and Tea were supporting Yugi. Raimundo tried his best to modify his deck, but it was still too weak to face Yugi.)

Raimundo: This is gonna be a disaster. There's no way I can take on Yugi's colossal God Cards, even all our cards combined can't take them on!

Clay: That's it partner!

Raimundo: What? It's gonna be a disaster? I was thinking of calling it a massacre but…

Omi: No. We shall combine decks.

Kimiko: Yeah, ten cards from each of us.

Stephanie: That would be … three high level monsters, three low level monsters and four magic and trap cards.

Raimundo: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses! How do we know Yugi'll agree to it?

Kimiko: Simple, cus Yugi's planning the same thing.

(Kimiko showed him her PDA, viewing Yugi taking cards from Joey and Mai, and adding it to his deck.)

Raimundo: Alright. Let's get to work. I'll keep my Tyrant Dragon, Legendary Knight Leader, Serpent Night Dragon, Warrior Dai Grepher, Axe Raider, Celtic Guardian, Ants in the Pants, Monster Reborn, Magic Cylinder and …. Oh and the Embodiment of Apopis!

Omi: As you wish. Now let me look.

Stephanie: Let me see, Omi.

Omi: That too!

(Meanwhile, Yugi was combining his comrade's decks with his, with the exact same methods as the Warriors.)

Yugi: Joey, hand me your Scapegoat magic card.

Joey: Sure thing pal.

Yugi: Thanks, and Tea, can you hand me your Shining Friendship and Elf's Light?

Tea: Of course, glad to help.

(All through the hour, Yugi and Raimundo were combining cards, until the were both ready.)

Raimundo: Alright, this deck's good to go. And thanks a lot, guys.

Clay: No prob, partner. You just beat Yugi.

(Meanwhile at Yugi.)

Duke: You sure this deck's ready?

Yugi: Sure as anything.

Joey: Let's see.

(He scanned the cards.)

Joey: Yug? Where're your God Cards?

Yugi: Right here.

(He showed him the three beasts.)

Mai: Well don't just stand there. Put them in.

Yugi: No, I think I'm done with the God Cards.

Duke: You crazy? You can take Raimundo in a flash with those cards!

Yugi: Exactly. I want this duel to be a fair one. And the God Cards will no doubly get in the way.

Tea: I see where this is going. But why?

Yugi: Because, he's my student. And he doesn't possess any God Cards or for that matter present any threat.

(Then the intercom sounded and the Warriors and duellists went onto the platforms.)

Kimiko: Remember, Rai. You got the decks of your friends beside you.

Omi: Oh yes, and never forget to use my cards. I predict they will be most helpful.

Raimundo: Er… thanks.

Clay: So good luck partner.

Raimundo: See you guys later. Don't forget to cheer for me okay?

(They waved goodbye as the platform rose and he emerged to find that a ceremony of some kind was taking place with an orchestra playing in the backround, and the crowd going nuts.)

Roland: Introducing the first finalist of the tournament, conqueror of Odion, Joseph Wheeler and Kimiko Tohomiko, the proud student of Yugi Muto: Raimundo Pedrosa!

(The crowd were on their feet cheering for Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Hehehe thanks.

(Then he could see the Pharaoh rising from the platforms and being placed to his duelling spot.)

Roland: And introducing the second finalist of the tournament, conqueror of Jack Spicer and Chase Young, the King of Games, Yugi Muto!

(The crowd gave an eruption of cheers again.)

Roland: Now Mr. Seto Kaiba will give a speech to the remaining finalists.

(Kaiba approached.)

Raimundo: This oughta be good.

Kaiba: Finalists, you have fought through many challenging trials. Worthy of going down into legendary duelists of all time!

Raimundo: I bet this speech is really doing him in.

Kaiba: now it gives me distinct pleasure, to begin this duel!

(The life points were set and the Pharaoh and Raimundo activated their duel disks.)

Pharaoh: This is it, Raimundo. Our duel has come at last.

Raimundo: Just so you know, I know that you combined decks with your pals. And I did the same.

Pharaoh: Thank goodness, I was beginning to think you didn't see.

Raimundo: You wanted me to combine decks?

Pharaoh: Yes, so it will not be just us that duels, it will be our entire gang.

Raimundo: Alright, now…

Both: Let's duel!

Pharaoh: I shall begin! I summon Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in attack mode and set one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Joey's Alligator's Sword, huh? Well get a load of Omi's Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000) in attack mode!

Omi: Did you see that? Raimundo summoned my monster!

Clay: Chill partner. He'll be summoning all of our monsters soon.

Raimundo: Now attack Alligator's Sword!

Pharaoh: Not so fast! I activate Spellbinding Circle!

(Neo was trapped in the magic circle.)

Pharaoh: Not only does it paralyze your magician, it also powers it down by 500 points!

(The magician dropped to 1200 points.)

Raimundo: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Pharaoh: Very well! I sacrifice my Alligator's Sword to summon Legendary Fisherman! (1850/1600)

(Confusion struck the Warriors.)

Omi: Stephanie. Tell me not you betrayed us?

Stephanie: No! I gave you my Legendary Fisherman with my Legendary Ocean. Remember? I never gave Yugi it.

Joey: Nah, that's cus I have a Legendary Fisherman as well. I won it from Mako Tsunami. Sorry ter burst your betrayal bubble.

(Omi sank in his seat.)

Omi: Whew, thank goodness. I honestly thought that Stephanie had turned our back on us.

Stephanie: I would never betray you, Omi.

Pharaoh: now my Legendary Fisherman, attack Neo the Magic Swordsman!

(The fisherman struck down the trapped magician and sent Raimundo's life points to 3350.)

Raimundo: Ouch!

Pharaoh: I'll play one card face-down and end my turn!

(Raimundo drew.)

Raimundo: I summon Clay's Slate Warrior (1900/400) in attack mode!

(Clay's monster was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now attack his Legendary Fisherman!

Pharaoh: I activate Joey's Shield and Sword!

(Slate Warrior's attack and defence switched along with the Legendary Fisherman. And Slate Warrior was destroyed and dropped Raimundo to 2150.)

Raimundo: Hah! You forgot about Slate Warrior's special ability, when it's destroyed your Fisherman loses 500 attack points!

(The fisherman dropped to 1350.)

Raimundo: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Pharaoh: My move! And I summon Tea's Fairy's Gift (1400/1000) in attack mode!

(The beautiful fairy was summoned.)

Pharaoh: And I also activate her Elf's Light, to increase its attack and defence by 300 points!

(The fairy increased to 1700 attack power and 1300 defence power.)

Pharaoh: Now attack his life points directly!

Raimundo: Activate Kimiko's Negate Attack!

Pharaoh: Nice counter-attack. I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Alright. I'll activate Stephanie's Legendary Ocean!

(The field was once again engulfed in water.)

Raimundo: And that's not all! Water monsters are powered down from their level. So that means I can summon Kairyu-Shin (1800/1500) without a sacrifice!

(A huge sea-serpent rose to the field.)

Pharaoh: Whoa!

Raimundo: Now attack the Fairy's Gift, with 2000 attack points!

(The monster attacked the fairy and sent the Pharaoh to 3700 life points.)

Kimiko: Finally, I thought Rai would never decrease Yugi's life points!

Clay: He's doin' fine.

Omi: Not on life point difference.

Pharaoh: My move! And I sacrifice my Legendary Fisherman to summon Curse of Dragon! (2000/1500)

(A huge skeletal dragon appeared.)

Pharaoh: And now I activate Polymerization! To fuse my Curse of Dragon with my Gaia the Fierce Knight, to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion! (2600/2100)

(The two combined to create a dragon with a knight mounted on its back.)

Pharaoh: Now attack Kairyu-Shin!

(The dragon charged and slashed Raimundo's sea-serpent and dropped him to 1550 life points.)

Joey: Rai's toast!

Kimiko: Don't say that!

Raimundo: My move! I activate Ants in the Pants! This allows me to create two Ant Tokens (500/500) on the field!

(Two little ants came forth.)

Raimundo: Now I sacrifice both of them to summon Omi's Dark Magician!

(Omi's Dark Magician came forth.)

Raimundo: That's not all, I equip him with Omi's Book of Secret Arts, which increases his attack and defence power by 300.

(Dark Magician increased to 2800 attack points.)

Raimundo: Now attack his Gaia!

(The magician blasted the dragon and knight and sent the Pharaoh's life points to 3500.)

Pharaoh: Very well! My move. Two can play at the sorcery game, as I activate Dark Magic Ritual!

Raimundo: This ain't gonna be cool.

Pharaoh: I sacrifice my Valkyrion from my hand, to summon Magician of Black Chaos! (2800/2600)

(A black magician came forth.)

Pharaoh: You're lucky both our magicians are equal. So I'll end my turn!

(Two more Ant Tokens were summoned.)

Raimundo: Alright, first I activate Swords of Revealing Light, to cancel your attack for three turns!

Pharaoh: Very well!

Raimundo: Next, I'll sacrifice my two tokens to summon Kimiko's Insect Queen! (2200/2400)

(The giant spider was summoned.)

Raimundo: Since she's an insect, she gains an extra 200 points!

(The monster increased to 2400/2600.)

Kimiko: That's my monster!

Raimundo: I'll end my turn!

Pharaoh: I activate Scapegoat! To summon four Sheep Tokens (100/100) to the field. Next I sacrifice one to summon Joey's Jinzo! (2400/1500)

(A machine sort of monster was summoned.)

Pharaoh: That will end my turn!

Raimundo: Since I'm so kind, I won't attack your monsters just yet.

Pharaoh: As you wish, but you'll regret it.

Raimundo: Alright! I sacrifice my next two Ant Tokens to summon Clay's Seiyaryu! (2500/2300)

(Clay's rarest monster was summoned.)

Omi: Is Raimundo doing what I think Raimundo is doing?

Kimiko: He's summoning all our rare monsters! Your Dark Magician, Clay's Seiyaryu, and my Insect Queen!

Raimundo: Three of my friend's strongest monsters! And it doesn't stop there; I'll activate Fortress Whale's Oath! I sacrifice my Tyrant Dragon from my hand to summon Stephanie's Fortress Whale! (2350/2150)

(The huge whale joined the fray.)

Raimundo: Now four of my friend's strongest monsters! I'll end my turn now.

Pharaoh: My move! And I activate Equal Share!

Raimundo: What's that do?

Pharaoh: It's simple. When you have far superior monsters on your side of the field than mine, I can sacrifice any amount of my monsters and summon any monster in my deck. Now I sacrifice my three Scapegoats!

Raimundo: Aaah! Not the God Cards!

Pharaoh: Relax, Raimundo. I never added them into my deck.

Raimundo: What? Why not?

Pharaoh: Your knights maybe powerful, but they would never match up to the God Cards, I wanted this duel to be even, using the God Cards would be far too easy, and so I didn't add them.

Raimundo: Huh? You coulda added the God Cards, but yah chose to face me man-to-man?

Pharaoh: That is correct.

Raimundo: Well, much appreciated. So what monsters are yah gonna summon?

Pharaoh: First Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon! (2400/2000)

(The giant dragon appeared.)

Pharaoh: Duke's Orgoth the Relentless! (2500/2450)

(The warrior was summoned.)

Pharaoh: And finally Mai's Harpie's Pet Dragon! (2000/2500)

(The next dragon was summoned.)

Joey: Hey, the field's filled with all our rare cards.

Kimiko: Dark Magician, Insect Queen, Seiyaryu, Fortress Whale.

Clay: Magician of Black Chaos, Jinzo, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Orgoth the Relentless and Harpie's Pet Dragon.

Omi: So many rare monsters!

(Then the Pharaoh heard the voice of little Yugi.)

Yugi: Pharaoh, we need to find a way to make us and Raimundo both win.

Pharaoh: How do we do that? And why?

Yugi: Because Raimundo wants to win and receive the ancient artefact on his own, and not have us willingly surrender it.

Pharaoh: I see. But how do we draw with someone so strong?

Yugi: There should be a card in our decks that could be the bearer of that.

(He vanished and he continued the duel.)

Pharaoh: I shall end my turn! And my monsters are free to attack next turn!

Raimundo: Yikes! My move! And I activate the magic card: Cost Down! Now I can summon a monster with one less tribute!

Raimundo: Very smart!

Raimundo: Which I sacrifice one of my Ant Tokens to summon: Legendary Knight Leader! (4000/3000) And so we're even at the God Card business, I'll not increase his attack power with those on the graveyard.

Pharaoh: Very well. But your monsters can still strike me down.

Raimundo: Nah, I'll give you one more chance to figure out something.

Pharaoh's thoughts: If I draw the wrong card, then Raimundo will be humiliated in battle, I cannot allow that, even with me.

(He drew, and gave a smile.)

Pharaoh: Now feel the wrath of my Torrential Obliteration!

Raimundo: I can tell this is gonna be bad!

Pharaoh: Do you remember Kaiba's Ring of Destruction?

Raimundo: Yeah, why?

Pharaoh: This card destroys all monsters and subtract the total attack points from both our life points! And assuming that my calculations are correct, both of us will lose 26,150 life points!

Raimundo: But … that means …

Pharaoh: We'll both lose.

(The card let out a huge storm that annihilated the powerful monsters with no distinction of attack power and sent both the Pharaoh and Raimundo's life points to 0.)

Roland: My goodness, it's a tie!

Kaiba: Then we will have to go into the tie-breaker!

Pharaoh: No, Kaiba! This tie is perfect for both me and Raimundo.

Raimundo: Wha'? So you've been planning this?

Pharaoh: I knew you wanted to win, and since I did too, we shall make it a tie.

Raimundo: Well, that's a big solution for everything.

Kaiba: So tell me, how do you dweebs plan to share the prize?

Raimundo: How much is the prize money?

Kaiba: £3,000,000. Courtesy of Kaiba Corp.

Raimundo: Me and my pals'll take £1,000,000 and Yugi can take the rest. And we'll also take the artefact. Unless Yugi disagrees?

Pharaoh: No. That is good, I'll take £2,000,000, and you take the rest and the ancient artefact.

Kaiba: Very well. You dweebs can wait backstage while we organise the award ceremony.

Pharaoh: Thank you.

Kaiba: Hmph.

(Then as the Pharaoh and Raimundo were going back downstairs, they felt rumbling as a huge machine hovered above the Stadium.)

Pharaoh: What is that?

Raimundo: Oh, doesn't this guy take a hint!

(The machine hovered down to reveal Chase Young, Jack Spicer and Wuya, all look ready for a fight.)


	33. Parting of the Ways

**Parting of the Ways**

(Jack Spicer, Chase Young and Wuya all descended from the machine right in the middle of the Stadium.)

Raimundo: Hey! What's goin' on?

Chase: We've taken matters into our own hands!

Wuya: We're taken that stone, even if we lost!

Jack: And there ain't anything you can do to stop us!

Kaiba: Except me! Only I decide who receives prizes worthy of Kaiba Corp!

Wuya: Shut it, pretty boy! We're not here to ask for the stone, we're here to TAKE the stone!

Omi: I wouldn't stick to that thought!

(Omi, Stephanie, Kimiko and Clay all hopped next to Raimundo.)

Kimiko: You're outnumbered! Go back to Loser Street where you belong!

Jack: Kimiko, Kimiko, Kimiko. When will you understand that Jack Spicer always has the upper hand! Jack-Bots! Attack!

(Huge amounts of Jack-Bots stormed the Stadium. The crowd screamed as they descended.)

Clay: Looks like this Stadium's turning into a coliseum!

Raimundo: Then let's fight!

Pharaoh: What shall I do?

Omi: Use your Duel Monsters! They can prove most army!

Kimiko: Handy!

Omi: That too!

(Raimundo jumped up.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blew away large chunks of Jack-Bots.)

Omi: Count me in, as well! Wudai Neptune Water!

(He clapped his hands together and shot multiple water blasts that destroyed most as well.)

Pharaoh: Dark Magician! Attack with Dark Magic Attack!

(Dark Magician rose from the Duel Disk and blasted a few Jack-Bots.)

Kimiko: Huh? Chase and his lackeys are going after the stone!

(The stand where the artefact stood was being overrun by the three evil-doers until Kaiba stepped in.)

Kaiba: Enough! Leave now and you won't be defeated!

Jack: You beat us? Ahahahahahaha!

(Chase jumped up and kicked Kaiba right on the head that knocked him out the road.)

Pharaoh: Kaiba! Are you alright?

Kaiba: I'm fine! Get the artefact you dimwit!

(The three evil-doers were fastly approaching the rock, the Pharaoh ran with all his might to the artefact and the three reached it, and so did Raimundo, Omi and the Pharaoh.)

Raimundo: Hm, looks like its back to the good old fashioned way of kicking your butt. A Xiaolin Showdown!

Pharaoh: What?

Omi: When two or more people go into a stalemate over a certain item, we go into a competition known as a Xiaolin Showdown.

Chase: We accept. But no Shen Gong Wu. We will rely only on our martial art skills, and our Duel Monsters!

Omi: The winning team receives the ancient artefact!

Pharaoh: What kind of competition do we go into?

Raimundo: It could be anything. But I say; first to knock all the team-mates out of the platforms win!

All: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(It was a while since Raimundo said those words. And it took a while to get used to the Xiaolin Showdown effects. The Stadium turned into a much larger Stadium, the audience were both confused and restless, then pillars rose from the ground, then Raimundo and Omi got into there Xiaolin Showdown armour, and Chase turned into his reptilian form, much to the Pharaoh's disgust.)

All except Pharaoh: Gong Yi Tempai!

Pharaoh: What does that mean?

Raimundo: Let's just say, it's time to duel!

Pharaoh: Right!

(Wuya flipped up and knocked the Pharaoh onto another platform.)

Pharaoh: Alright! I summon Curse of Dragon!

(The dragon fired up and the Pharaoh mounted on its back.)

Chase: Don't think puny Duel Monsters can stop me!

(He fired a Heylin Blast at the dragon that caused it to disintegrate and make the Pharaoh fall.)

Raimundo: Shoku Flight Wind!

(He jumped and flew to the Pharaoh and caught him and put him back to a nearby pillar.)

Omi: Time to meet designer, Chase!

Chase: That's meet your maker!

(The two jumped up and started going into combat. Chase mostly winning.)

Jack: Since I can't fight like they can, I'll summon Junk-Bot!

(The Junk-Bot rose up, taking up nearly its entire pillar.)

Raimundo: Two can play at that game! I summon Tyrant Dragon!

(The dragon towered over the Junk-Bot.)

Raimundo: Tyrant Dragon, attack!

(He shot fireballs at Jack and Wuya, but they narrowly missed. Then Wuya flipped up again and kicked Raimundo to yet another platform.)

Raimundo: Yeesh, for an old hag, she sure can kick.

Wuya: Old hag this! Blind Swordsman, rise!

Raimundo: Crud!

(The Swordsman rose.)

Raimundo: Then beat this! Legendary Knight Master!

(The ultimate master rose.)

Raimundo: Attack!

(The two swordsmen went into a big melee sword fight. But eventually, the Legendary Knight Master emerged victorious.)

Wuya: Who needs Duel Monsters!

(He attempted to kick Raimundo again, but he caught her and threw her down to the pit below.)

Pharaoh: Excellent work! One down, two to …

(His words were interrupted as a dark blast hit him and made him fall too. It was a blast from Chase as him and Omi were battling it out.)

Kimiko: Come on, Omi! Beat that chump!

(The two were really battling it out, Omi punched, but Chase blocked, Chase kicked but Omi blocked.)

Raimundo: Wow, nice moves. Anyway, time for the leader to squash a few bugs! Mainly Spicer!

(He let out a shriek.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blasted the platform Jack was on, but he used the Heli-Bot to fly to safety.)

Raimundo: Chicken!

(He blasted Jack's Heli-Bot with another wind blast and he fell down the pit, giving another girly scream.)

Raimundo: Now for Chase Young!

(He leapt out to were Omi and Chase were battling it out still, but Chase grabbed Omi's arm and kicked him sorely on the stomach, and he flew over to another platform, unconscious and not moving.)

Stephanie: Omi!!!

(Raimundo caught up with Chase and resumed Omi's place in fighting Chase.)

Stephanie: Omi, please wake up! Omi!

(Omi regained consciousness and painfully rose up.)

Omi: Foul deeds play in this Showdown! But I promise we will conquer it!

(Then at that moment, Chase did the same to Raimundo, who crouched in pain.)

Omi: Omi's Wudai Water Pinball Assault!

(He froze himself and hurtled himself to all the pillars breaking them as he ricocheted off them, Chase began to lose his balance as Omi struck his pillar and he slipped and grabbed the remains of his platform, then Omi broke free of his ice ball and was standing right in front of Chase with an angry expression.)

Omi: Say good day!

Raimundo: (Weakly.) That's say good night!

(He stomped Chase out of the arena and into the pit, giving the Warriors and the Pharaoh victory.)

Raimundo: Thanks, Omi! I owe yah one.

Omi: I am most glad to help out the leader, Mr. Leader.

Raimundo: ARRGHH! Don't start that again!

(The Pharaoh rejoined them and turned back into his smaller form.)

Yugi: That was impressive, from both of you.

(Chase approached the three victors with an evil face. Then he grabbed Yugi by the neck.)

Chase: You listen, little boy! Don't think you haven't left my web, I swear, I will obtain the three Egyptian God Cards. And when that time comes, you and your friends will beg for mercy from me!

(Him, Jack and Wuya turned into purple smoke and blew off against the wind.)

Yugi: What a sore loser.

(The other Warriors and duellists joined them.)

Mai: That was amazing, where did you learn all those moves?

Omi: Hohoho, I know, I am an amazing Xiaolin Warrior.

Joey: Yeah, so this stuff's normal for yah?

Omi: We go into many Xiaolin Showdowns. Of course I competed in the most!

Kimiko: Yeah? Well look who got booted out of the tournament!

Omi: I was only letting you take 50 percent of the glory. I knew what I was doing.

(Kaiba walked weakly to the celebrating victors.)

Kaiba: I hate to ruin your fun. But we have a ceremony to prepare!

Yugi: Alright. Come on, let's get out of Kaiba's road, at least until he's ready.

(The eight went to the café.)

Clay: So what do you plan ter spend with your 2 million jackpot, partner?

Yugi: I haven't thought about it. Last time I was given a huge sum of cash, I gave it to Joey.

Kimiko: Er… why?

Yugi: Because, at the time of Duelist Kingdom, Joey's sister, Serenity needed operation in her eyes, and needed expert specialist who can help her, but only at a high price.

Raimundo: Wow, way to take one for your sister.

Joey: Yeah, she's alright now. And am still thankful for yah doin' that, Yug.

Omi: So what do you plan to spend this time?

Yugi: I dunno. I might as well go shopping with my friends who would like the money.

Joey: Oh yeah! You betcha!

Yugi: Unless you would like a share of the money?

Raimundo: Nah, we got our own money. One million smackaroons baby!

Yugi: Alright. If you insist.

(The intercom sounded for the two winners to come to the Stadium. When the two arrived at the Stadium, fireworks sounded from above and the crowd went into a chant saying: "Yug and Rai! Yug and Rai!" until they came across a platform with Seto Kaiba, who looked maliciously at the two.)

Kaiba: (Talking through a microphone.) It gives me distinct pleasure, to award this year's Battle City Tournament, sponsored by Kaiba Corporation to Yugi Muto and Raimundo Pedrosa!

(The crowd continued their chants. Then Roland handed Yugi a £2 million cheque. Then he handed Raimundo the ancient artefact, and a £1 million cheque.)

Roland: Congratulations, you two.

Yugi: Thank you.

Raimundo: Yeah. So when do we leave?

Roland: As soon as Mr. Kaiba's ready.

Kaiba: That would be any time.

(All the duelists boarded the blimp, while the audience boarded other airships. Then they arrived back at Domino City one day later.)

Yugi: So what now? Now that we defeated Marik and saved the world again, how will we see each other?

Raimundo: Don't worry, danger comes by to visit every two seconds where we come from, I'm sure we'll meet then.

Joey: Until then, adios!

Mai: Laters.

Kimiko: Goodbye.

Clay: Till next time.

Omi: When our paths meet again.

Yugi and Pharaoh: Farewell.

Raimundo: You too. Golden Tiger Claws!!

(He tore a portal that led the Warriors back home to the Temple.)

Yugi: We couldn't have won without them, y'know.

Joey: I know.

(The Warriors had to get used to travelling through the portal, then they fell out of the portal back to the Temple. Then Master Fung greeted them.)

Master Fung: Young monks. Have you returned successful?

Raimundo: (Showing the stone.) Just as the doctor ordered.

Master Fung: Very good. Now we will begin the process to make sure this never reaches the wrong hands.

Kimiko: How?

(Master Fung closed his eyes and the stone started floating. Then dark swirls circled around them and then Master Fung let out a yell and the stone was destroyed and it's tiny particles scattered all over the place. Master Fung was breathing heavily.)

Master Fung: The world is safe …from harms way, for now.

Kimiko: And I have some unfinished business.

Raimundo: And what unfinished business would that be?

Kimiko: To pay back the duel!

(She activated the Duel Disk which was still in her arm.)

Raimundo: Alright!

Kimiko: This time I won't be so forgiving!

(Raimundo activated his Duel Disk.)

Both: Let's Duel!

**The End**


	34. Author Notes

**Author Notes**

This is just bonus information about the story.

**The Warrior's Decks**

I can see that most of you are confused about the Warrior's decks and what's in it. Well I'll carefully explain them all.

**Omi**

**Strategy: **Consists of Spellcaster type monsters.

**Rarest card:** Legendary Knight of Wisdom.

**Cards: **

Legendary Knight of Courage (3200/3000)

Dark Magician (2500/2100)

Dark Magician Knight (2500/2100)

Sanga of the Thunder (2600/2100)

Legendary Fisherman (1850/1600)

Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000)

Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000)

Summoned Skull (2500/1200)

Ancient Elf (1450/1200)

Necrolancer the Timelord (800/900)

Royal Magical Library (0/2000)

Cyber Jar (900/900)

Mystical Elf (800/2000)

Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200)

Mystical Space Typhoon

Waboku

Thousand Knives

Numinous Healer

Card of Sanctity

Legendary Ocean

Monster Reborn

Card Destruction

Rope of Life

Dark Magic Curtain

Knight's Title

Lightning Blade

Spellcaster Shield

Portal of Lost Souls

Emergency Rescue Party

Ring of the Nine Dragons

Fist of Tebigong

**Kimiko**

**Strategy:** Mostly Fairies and Spellcaster, and she also have many female monsters.

**Rarest Card: **Legendary Knight of Courage.

**Cards:**

Legendary Knight of Courage (3000/3000)

Fairy's Gift (1400/1000)

Crab Turtle (2550/2500)

Mystical Elf (800/2000)

Dark Magician (2500/2100)

Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)

Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800)

Water Omotics (1400/1200)

Petit Angel (600/900)

Rogue Doll (1600/1000)

Spirit of the Harp (800/2000)

Kuriboh (300/200)

Insect Queen (2200/2400)

Hysteric Fairy (1800/500)

Shining Friendship (1300/1100)

Banisher of Light (100/2000)

Marie the Fallen One (1700/1200)

St Joan (2800/2000)

Dancing Fairy (1700/1000)

Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050)

Wingweaver (2750/2400)

Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000) (Temporarily.)

Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) (Temporarily.)

Winged Dragon of Ra (????/????) (Temporarily.)

Legendary Knight of Wisdom (3200/3000) (Temporarily.)

Legendary Knight Leader (4000/3000) (Temporarily.)

Legendary Knight Master (5500/5000)

Shining Angel (1400/800)

Soul of Purity and Light (2000/1800)

Pot of Greed

Negate Attack

Mystical Space Typhoon

Tribute to the Doomed

United We Stand

Turtle Oath

Reinforcements

Mage Power

Premature Burial

Silver Bow and Arrow

Two Ton Tunic

Swords of Revealing Light

Elf's Light

De-Spell

Polymerization

Rope of Life

Luminous Spark

Card of Sanctity

Emergency Rescue Party

Eye of Truth

Sun Chi Lantern (Temporarily.)

Legendary Knight Union

Monster Reborn

Magic Jammer

Harpie's Feather Duster

Trap and Bait

Sage's Stone

Reverse Trap

Quick Play Summon

**Raimundo**

**Strategy: **Built mostly of Warrior types.

**Rarest card:** Legendary Knight Leader

**Cards:**

Legendary Knight Leader (4000/3000)

Tyrant Dragon (2900/2400)

Serpent Night Dragon (2450/2300)

Dark Magician (2500/2100)

Seiyaryu (2500/2300)

Fortress Whale (2350/2400)

Sword Hunter (2450/1700)

Legendary Knight of Wisdom (3200/3000)

Axe Raider (1700/1150)

Black Dragon Jungle King (2100/1800)

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman (1000/1000)

Flame Manipulator (900/1000)

Flame Swordsman (1800/1600)

Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600)

Baron of the Fiend Sword (1550/800)

The Stern Mystic (1500/1200)

Slate Warrior (1900/400)

Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200)

Crimson Sentry (1500/1200)

Karate Man (1000/1000)

Dark Blade (18001500)

Millennium Shield (0/3000)

Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)

Watapon (200/300)

Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000)

Kairyu-Shin (1800/1600)

Fairy Meteor Crush

Magic Cylinder

Polymerization

Premature Burial

Chosen One

Swords of Revealing Light

Ants in the Pants

Pot of Greed

Sun Chi Lantern

Embodiment of Apopis

Mystical Space Typhoon

Monster Reborn

Gamble of Destiny

Nobleman of Extermination

Card of Sanctity

Ring of the Nine Dragons

Negate Attack

Legendary Ocean

Book of Secret Arts

Cost Down

**Clay**

**Strategy:** He specialises in over-powered monsters, level four or higher monsters with over 1500 attack points.

**Rarest card:** Seiyaryu

**Cards: **

Seiyaryu (2500/2300)

Sengenjin (2750/2500)

Zombyra the Dark (2100/500)

Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200)

Berfomet (1400/1800)

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800)

Nuvia the Wicked (2000/800)

Slate Warrior (1900/400)

Gemini Elf (1900/900)

Dark Blade (1800/1500)

Exchange

Reversing Mirror

Mystical Refpanel

Mystical Space Typhoon

Raigeki Break

(Many more powerful monsters.)

**New Cards**

All through the tournament, the Warriors and Duelists used various new cards. I'll name them all and add their effects etc.

(P.S. If some of you noticed, I used the Equal Share twice on two different occasions with two different effects. That's part of the card's effect. So don't worry about it.)

**Heylin Fairy**

Effect Monster

Attack: 1600

Defence: 1000

Stars: 4

Type: Fairy

Attribute: Dark

Effect: By tributing this card from your hand, you can destroy one face-up magic card on your opponent's side of the field.

**Sphere of Yun**

Trap Card

Effect: This card is activated when one of your opponent's monsters attack. Negate the attack of the monster and this card cannot attack for one turn that this card is activated.

**Heylin Wizard **

Normal Monster

Attack: 1700

Defence: 1200

Stars: 4

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Dark

**Heylin Sage**

Fusion Monster

Required Cards: **Heylin Fairy **+** Heylin Wizard**

Attack: 2400

Defence: 2200

Stars: 7

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Dark

**Heylin Seed Vapour**

Magic Card

Effect: For one turn, all of your opponent's monsters are changed to plant-type monsters

**Moonstone Locust**

Magic Card

Effect: Destroy all plant-type monsters on the field.

**Ants in the Pants**

Continuous Magic Card

Effect: As long as this card is in play, special summon two Ant tokens in attack or defence at the start of your standby phase. When this card is destroyed, all Ant Tokens are destroyed.

**Cannon Blaster**

Continuous Magic Card

Effect: Once every turn on your standby phase, pay one monster on your side of the field as a tribute and inflict direct damage equal to the tributed monster's attack power to your opponent's life points.

**Treasure of the Blind Swordsman**

Ritual Magic Card

Effect: This card is used to ritual summon: "Blind Swordsman." You must also offer monsters whose total stars equal 8 or more from your field or hand as a tribute.

**Blind Swordsman**

Ritual Monster

Required Cards: Treasure of the Blind Swordsman

Attack: 5000

Defence: 5000

Stars: 8

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Light

**Reversing Mirror**

Magic Card

Effect: Destroy one Shen Gong Wu based magic card.

**Two Ton Tunic**

Equip Magic Card

Effect: Increase a selected monster's defence by 2000 points.

**Life Absorption**

Continuous Magic Card

Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent loses 1000 life points at the end of your turn.

**Sun Chi Lantern**

Magic Card

Effect: Destroy as many monsters on your side of the field as tributes, and then add the total amount of attack points from the tributed monsters to another monster on the field for one turn.

**Fish's Agreement of Equality**

Magic Card

Effect: Select one Fish-type monster on your side of the field. If this monster is weaker than a monster on your opponent's side of the field, then the selected monster will increase its strength equal to the stronger card, but only by paying the same amount of life points equal to the increased attack points.

**Bean Scout**

Normal Monster

Attack: 1200

Defence: 1000

Stars: 4

Type: Plant

Attribute: Earth

**Heylin Shield**

Effect Monster

Attack: 0

Defence: 1500

Stars: 4

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Dark

Effect: (Flip.) When this monster is flipped face-up by battle combat, increase its defence power by 1000.

**Equal Share**

Trap/Magic Card

Effect: This card can be chosen to be a magic or trap card. You can choose which effects to use:

Magic: If your opponent possesses monster cards whose total stars is more than yours, you can tribute as many monsters to summon any monsters equal to the amount of sacrificed monsters.

Trap: If you take battle damage, your opponent receives the same amount of battle damage.

**Heylin Sword**

Normal Monster

Attack: 1800

Defence: 1700

Stars: 4

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Dark

**Bean Protection Unit**

Trap Card

Effect: This card is activated when your opponent targets a monster with "Bean" in its name. Negate the attack.

**Ying-Yang World**

Field Magic Card

Effect: When this card is in play, you can summon any monsters with the name "Ying-Yang" in its name. Once after your opponent's turn, flip a coin and call it. If it's right, destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. When this card is destroyed, special summon "Chi Creature" from your hand or deck.

**Ying Beast **

Normal Monster

Attack: 1900

Defence: 1000

Stars: 4

Type: Fiend

Attribute: Dark

**Heylin Armour**

Continuous Trap Card

Effect: This card is activated when your opponent attacks a monster with "Heylin" in its name. Negate the attack of that monster. This card is treated as a monster card.

**Heylin Warrior**

Fusion Effect Monster

Required Cards: **Heylin Sword + Heylin Shield + Heylin Armour**

Attack: 3000

Defence: 3000

Stars: 8

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Dark

Effect: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, special summon any monster used for the fusion summon from the graveyard.

**Yang Beast**

Normal Monster

Attack: 1400

Defence: 1000

Stars: 4

Type: Fiend

Attribute: Dark

**Ying-Yang Beast**

Fusion Effect Monster

Required Cards: **Ying Beast + Yang Beast**

Attack: 2800

Defence: 2500

Stars: 9

Type: Fiend

Attribute: Dark

Effect: As long as "Ying-Yang World" is on the field, this card cannot be sent to the graveyard, battle damage applies as normal. When this card is sent to the graveyard, inflict direct damage equal to its attack power to your opponent's life points.

**Ying-Yang Puzzle**

Effect Monster

Attack: 0

Defence: 1800

Stars: 4

Type: Rock

Attribute: Dark

Effect: If this card is on the field after its third turn on the field, special summon "Chi Creature" from your hand or deck.

**Ying-Yang Barrier**

Continuous Magic Card

Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters with "Ying-Yang" in their name is not affected by Monster attacks.

**Juju Flytrap**

Continuous Magic Card

Effect: As long as this card is in play, special summon two Bee tokens in attack or defence at the start of your standby phase. When this card is destroyed, all Bee Tokens are destroyed.

**Heylin Sorcerer**

Normal Monster

Attack: 2700

Defence: 2200

Stars: 7

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Dark

**Heylin Magic Ritual**

Ritual Magic Card

Effect: This card is used to ritual summon: "Heylin Master." You must also offer monsters whose total stars equal 9 or more from your field or hand as a tribute.

**Heylin Master**

Ritual Effect Monster

Required Cards: Heylin Magic Ritual

Attack: 3500

Defence: 3500

Stars: 9

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Dark

Effect: When this card is successfully Ritual summoned, destroy any card in your opponent's side of the field.

**Chi Creature**

Effect Monster

Attack: 3500

Defence: 3500

Stars: 10

Type: Fiend

Attribute: Dark

Effect: This card cannot be special summoned. This card cannot be summoned or set except by destroying a face-up "Ying-Yang World" on your side of the field or waiting for the third turn of "Ying-Yang Puzzle."

**Human Chi**

Equip Magic Card

Effect: Equip to one face-up "Chi Creature" its attack is increased by 500 points.

**Heylin Martial Arts Training**

Quick-Play Magic Card

Effect: When your opponent's monsters increase in attack. Increase a selected monster by double the increased strength.

**Jack-Bot 1.0**

Normal Monster

Attack: 1500

Defence: 1400

Stars: 4

Type: Machine

Attribute: Earth

**Golden Finger**

Trap Card

Effect: This card is activated when your opponent is attacking your monsters. Negate the attack, and for the attacking monster cannot attack on your opponent's next turn.

**Jack-Bot 2.0**

Normal Monster

Attack: 2300

Defence: 1200

Stars: 6

Type: Machine

Attribute: Earth

**Kuzusu Atom**

Trap Card

Effect: When your opponent summons a monster or activates either a trap or magic card, destroy the monster, magic or trap and remove it from play.

**Jack-Bot Junkyard **

Magic Card

Effect: Discard your entire hand to your graveyard, special-summon one "Junk-Bot" from your hand or deck.

**Jack-Bot Recycle**

Magic Card

Effect: If there is a face-up "Junk-Bot" on your side of the field during this card's activation, special summon as many monsters with "Bot" in it's name to the field from your graveyard.

**Junk-Bot**

Effect Monster

Attack: 2300

Defence: 2200

Stars: 7

Type: Machine

Attribute: Earth

Effect: Sacrifice as many monsters with "Bot" in its name. This monster's attack increases by 500 points for every monster sacrificed.

**Royal Summoning**

Magic Card

Effect: Special-Summon one "Jack's Knight" one "Queen's Knight" and one "King's Knight" to the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

**Fiend Re-Awakening**

Magic Card

Effect: Special-Summon as many Fiend-Type monsters from your graveyard to your side of the field.

**Dark Spiritual Fiend**

Effect Monster

Attack: 2800

Defence: 2700

Stars: 10

Type: Fiend

Attribute: Dark

Effect: This card can only be summoned by sacrificing four face-up Fiend-Type monsters on your side of the field. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, battle damage will not be counted at the cost of half of your life points. And as long as this card remains in the graveyard, your life points will not be affected by direct damage unless attacked by a monster whose attack is higher than 2800.

**Ring of the Nine Dragons**

Magic Card

Effect: This card only works on monsters whose attack is 500 or less, duplicate the selected monster from one to five monsters, the duplicates attack power is the original attack power divided by the number duplicated.

**Legendary Knight of Courage**

Effect Monster

Attack: 3000

Defence: 3000

Stars: 12

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Light

Effect: This monster can destroy monsters whose power is less than 1500 more than this card.

**Legendary Knight of Wisdom**

Effect Monster

Attack: 3200

Defence: 3000

Stars: 12

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Light

Effect: This card's attack increases by 500 points for every Spellcaster-Type Monsters in the graveyard.

**Legendary Knight Leader**

Effect Monster

Attack: 4000

Defence: 3000

Stars: 12

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Light

Effect: This card's attack increases by 100 for every card in the graveyard.

**Fist of Tebigong**

Equip Magic Card

Effect: Increase a selected monster's attack by 1000.

**Heylin Blast Controller**

Trap Card

Effect: When a monster is about to attack your life points directly, redirect it to the owner of the card.

**Spellcaster Shield**

Trap Card

Effect: All Spellcaster-Type monsters are unaffected by monster attacks, monster effects, trap and magic cards for the remainder of the turn this card was activated.

**Lesser Fiend Revival**

Magic Card

Effect: Special-Summon as many level 4 monsters in your opponent's graveyard as possible. They cannot attack the turn this card is activated.

**Portal of Lost Souls**

Trap Card

Effect: When your opponent summons a monster without tribute by a magic card, then special summon a monster from your hand, regardless of level.

**Emergency Rescue Party**

Magic Card

Effect: Special-Summon one monster in your hand regardless of level. At the end of the turn this card was activated, destroy the monster.

**Heylin Apprentice**

Normal Monster

Attack: 1600

Defence: 1000

Stars: 4

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Dark

**Tangle Web Comb**

Continuous Trap Card

Effect: This card is activated when your opponent's monster attacks. Negate the attack and as long as this card remains on the field, the monster cannot attack at the cost of one card from your hand once on your standby phase.

**Heylin Recovery**

Continuous Magic Card

Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you cannot discard cards from your hand to the graveyard.

**Heylin Parasite**

Effect Monster

Attack: 500

Defence: 500

Stars: 2

Type: Insect

Attribute: Dark

Effect: As long as this card remains face-up in attack position, inflict direct damage to your opponent's life points equal to this monster's attack.

**Heylin Magician**

Normal Monster

Attack: 2500

Defence: 2000

Stars: 6

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Dark

**Evil Heylin Sanctuary**

Field Magic Card

Effect: Discard four cards from your hand once every turn n your standby phase to keep this card in play, if you cannot it is destroyed. All Monsters with "Heylin" in their names are not destroyed and not affected by battle damage. Once per turn on your main phase, discard one card from your hand to summon one monster with "Heylin" in its name.

**Switching Piper**

Continuous Magic Card

Effect: When this card is activated, all your opponent's monsters switch to attack position. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot enter defence position.

**Gamble of Destiny**

Magic Card

Effect: Draw one card from your deck, if it's a monster that has a level of 5 or more, special-summon it to the field. If it's less than level 5, or is a magic or trap card, remove half of your deck from play and inflict 2000 points of damage to your life points.

**Bribe of Defence**

Magic Card

Effect: Turn all of your monsters to defence position. Your opponent draws one card from his deck and shows it to you.

**Fierceful Summon**

Magic Card

Effect: Special-Summon as many monsters in your graveyard as possible at the cost of 500 life points for every card summoned.

**Skeleton Moth**

Normal Monster

Attack: 1200

Defence: 900

Stars: 3

Type: Zombie

Attribute: Dark

**Skeleton Wolf**

Effect Monster

Attack: 1500

Defence: 1400

Stars: 4

Type: Zombie

Attribute: Dark

Effect: This card is immune to trap cards that target this card.

**Trap Hacker**

Trap Card

Effect: Flip one card in your opponent's magic card zone face-up, if it's a trap; use it if the circumstance is correct. If it's a magic card, put it back face-down.

**Magic Hacker**

Trap Card

Effect: Flip one card in your opponent's magic card zone face-up, if it's a magic card; use it if the circumstance is correct. If it's a trap card, put it back face-down.

**Skeleton Knight**

Normal Monster

Attack: 1700

Defence: 1600

Stars: 4

Type: Zombie

Attribute: Dark

**Skeleton Monolith**

Fusion Monster

Required Cards: **Skeleton Moth + Skeleton Wolf + Skeleton Knight**

Attack: 2700

Defence: 2500

Stars: 8

Type: Zombie

Attribute: Dark

**Skeleton Renewal**

Magic Card

Effect: If monsters in your graveyard have "Skeleton" in their name and have been used as fusion-material, special-summon all monsters with "Skeleton" in their name in the graveyard.

**Arch of Time**

Effect Monster

Attack: 0

Defence: 2500

Stars: 4

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Light

Effect: To normal-summon this card, it requires you to discard two cards from your hand to the graveyard.

**Machine Defences**

Trap Card

Effect: If your opponent is attacking a machine-type monster, then negate the attack on all machine-type monsters for that turn.

**Rack of Binding**

Your opponent skips his/her turn for his/her next three turns.

**Shield of Time**

Trap Card

Effect: If "Arch of Time" or "Eye of Time" is targeted by a monster attack, negate the attack and damage calculation.

**Eye of Time **

Normal Monster

Attack: 0

Defence: 1900

Stars: 4

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Light

**Portal of Time**

Magic Card

Effect: This card is only activated when "Arch of Time" and "Eye of Time" are on the field at the same time. Activate "Castle of Dark Pasts" from your hand or deck.

**Castle of Dark Pasts**

Field Magic Card

Effect: This card can only be activated from the effects of "Portal of Time." This card cannot be destroyed by magic or trap cards. Sacrifice one monster on your side of the field and inflict direct damage to your opponent's life points equal the sacrificed monster's total attack and defence. If this card's in play, no monster effects can be activated. It can negate battle damage, and at the end of the fifth turn that this card was activated, special-summon one "Winged Dragon of Dark Nightmares" from your fusion deck. It is treated as a monster as well as a magic card.

**Emergency Homing Beacon**

Magic Card

Effect: Name two Attributes. You and your opponent summon as many monsters that are level 7 from your deck with those two attributes.

**Winged Dragon of Dark Nightmares**

Fusion Effect Monster

Required Cards: **Winged Dragon of Ra + Castle of Dark Pasts**

Attack:????

Defence????

Stars: 12

Type: Divine

Attribute: Divine

Effect: Castle of Dark Pasts must be in play for the fusion to be successful. This card's attack and defence equal the total life point deduction that "Castle of Dark Pasts" has negated. No monster effects can be activated whilst this card is in play. Sacrifice as many monsters from your side of the field, and increase your attack and defence equal to the total sacrificed monsters attack and defence.

**Legendary Knight Union**

Magic Card

Effect: If you have "Legendary Knight of Courage" "Legendary Knight of Wisdom" and "Legendary Knight Leader" in your deck. Special-Summon all of them to the field. If they are in the field already, destroy them and special-summon "Legendary Knight Master."

**Legendary Knight Master**

Effect Monster

Attack: 5500

Defence: 5000

Stars: 12

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Divine

Effect: This card cannot be summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned unless by the effects of "Legendary Knight Union"

**Arrow Blader**

Normal Monster

Attack: 1600

Defence: 1800

Stars: 4

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Earth

**Flight Griffin**

Effect Monster

Attack: 1700

Defence: 1200

Stars: 4

Type: Winged-Beast

Attribute: Wind

Effect: Once this card is summoned, draw as many cards equal to the number of monsters on the field.

**Griffin Strike Team**

Trap Card

Effect: Sacrifice 1000 life points to decrease one of your opponent's monsters attack by 1000.

**Jumbonga**

Normal Monster

Attack: 2300

Defence: 1400

Stars: 6

Type: Reptile

Attribute: Water

**Quick-Play Summon**

Magic Card

Effect: Summon one monster (including tributes.) from your hand, and you can summon another before the end of this turn.

**Savage Attack**

Trap Card

Effect: Increase one of your opponent's monsters by 1000 points during your opponent's battle phase.

**Torrential Obliteration**

Magic Card

Effect: Destroy every monster on the field and inflict direct damage to the total attack of the destroyed monsters.

**Shopping Business**

As you know, the Warriors and Stephanie received £1 million for Raimundo's tie. They all split it £200,000 each and went to Tokyo to spend it on whatever they wanted. These are what the Warriors bought for the others and themselves:

**Raimundo: **

**For Kimiko:** A pair of silver earrings, costing £5000. (Which she gave him a kiss.)

**For Omi:** A book called "Modern Day Slang" and a lesson book on how to master weapons and Xiaolin Techniques.

**For Clay:** A gold buckle with "Best Cowboy in Texas" incraved on it costing £500

**For Stephanie:** A book on ancient Xiaolin Techniques costing £600. (Which she practiced on Omi.)

**For Himself:** A state-of-the-art PDA clearly outranking Kimiko's. A new surfboard. And a new soccer ball.

**Kimiko**

**For Omi:** A silver Chinese Staff costing £1000.

**For Raimundo: **A silver Shield saying "World's best Duelist and leader." Costing £4000

**For Clay: **A book on lasso skills and abilities.

**For Stephanie: **A silver locket which had "Stephanie Loves Omi" written on it.

**For Herself: **Nothing. She already has everything she wants. Friends.

**Omi**

**For Raimundo: **A book on being a great leader.

**For Kimiko: **A silver flute costing £2000. (Kimiko can play many songs on a flute.)

**For Clay: **A jewel-encrusted ten-galleon hat which cost £5000.

**For Stephanie: **A silver dress costing £3000. (Which he got a kiss from her.)

**For Himself: **A book involving everything about the modern world.

**Clay**

**For Everyone: **An all-you-can-eatbuffet at a very fancy restaurant.

**Stephanie**

**For Everyone: **A pile of new clothes that correspond to their trends. (Eg, Clay has new cowboy duds and Kimiko has new girl clothes etc.)

**New Story**

Now that Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay have stopped Marik and regained peace to the world. I was planning that there will be another crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh, only I'm stuck between these two story lines:

**Orichalcos:** Chase has discovered the evil powers of the Orichalcos, and calls for more Orichalcos meteors, and once he has all the Orichalcos power, he plans his ultimate revenge on the Warriors and on Yugi.

**World Tournament: **Now that Yugi and Raimundo won Battle City, the entire gang are invited to a World Tournament, to discover who is World Champion. But when Chase and Hannibal Bean get in the way, things go even more haywire.

Or if you think I should do neither, do another normal XS story or start a new crossover, just let me know.

So can you review telling me which one. And if possible, give me advice on what you think. I will be making both, but I have to decide which one goes first.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	35. My Decision

**My Decision**

I have just agreed that I will be doing the Orichalcos Saga first, then World Tournament. (If anyone has complaints, say them now and forever hold your peace.) Anyways, if anyone doesn't mind, will you review telling me your thoughts and opinions, I'm a little lost on the middle part, so help will be handy. And if you can't wait for me to deliver the first chapter, I'll give you a little teaser on what's to come. Adios.

Megasean3000


End file.
